<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una cuestión de amor y una que otra tragedia by Striped_Salamander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239014">Una cuestión de amor y una que otra tragedia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striped_Salamander/pseuds/Striped_Salamander'>Striped_Salamander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Fluff, Gay Character, Headcanon, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Monster High - Freeform, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Trans Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:03:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striped_Salamander/pseuds/Striped_Salamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neighthan está siempre en busca de alguien a quien ayudar, y por el momento Rochelle. La seria gárgola y sus problemas con el amor llenan por el momento la mente del chico híbrido, que no se permitirá ver a sus amigos sufrir por ninguna razón.<br/>Lo que no sabe es que lo que el percibe es solo la punta del iceberg y que al intentar ayudar a desenredar los problemas que acosan a Rochelle, esta mordiendo más de lo que puede masticar. Aún con esto, el híbrido no se dejará vencer.<br/>Así surge el plan de acudir a la maestra del amor residente de Monster High. Su plan iba de maravilla, hasta que la gárgola decidió poner sus condiciones: o los dos buscaban el consejo y sabiduría de Cupido, o ninguno lo haría.<br/>Encontrándose en medio de su propio plan, no tiene más opciones que acceder.<br/>Con esto salen a la luz el pasado de ambos chicos, cosas que se habían esforzado por ocultar de los enormes y hambrientos ojos de la comunidad estudiantil de Monster High.<br/>En el proceso, terminan descubriendo más de ellos mismos y de los amigos que siempre estuvieron ahí para ellos, y creyeron conocer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Jekyll/Neighthan Rot, Rochelle Goyle/ Sirena Von Boo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La decisión de mantenerse a flote y el contacto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Todo soft aquí, los trancazos emocionales así como instancias de transfobia/homofobia vienen después y me aseguraré de avisar cuando suceda algo de relativa sensibilidad. Espero lo disfruten y si tienen comentarios o críticas, estoy más que interesado en escucharles:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>En la mirada de ambos había un cierto resplandor. Un brillo de complicidad y alegría, que señalaba a cualquiera que los viese que 1) tenían un plan y 2) se sentían invencibles. El brillo lentamente se extendía conforme avanzaban por los largos y sombríos pasillos de Monster High, transmitiéndose primero a sus mejillas y labios, que se curvaron en una gran sonrisa impaciente. Luego, el resplandor paso a sus brazos, extendiéndose a sus manos, que se sujetaron con fuerza entre ellas. El resplandor continuo deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas, que fueron impulsadas por el mismo hasta correr. El resto de los monstruos que se hallaban merodeando los pasillos solo los veían por un instante, un momento estaban ahí, y al siguiente no.</p><p>Rochelle sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Neighthan y lo guiaba con firmeza. Navegaban por los pasillos llenos de monstruos que cambiaban de clase, que visitaban sus casilleros o que simplemente salían de clase para perder el tiempo. Neighthan, que fácilmente se rezagaba detrás de Rochelle, intentaba sonreír y disculparse con cada monstruo que empujaban, golpeaban o asustaban en su camino. Aun así, sus disculpas no eran enteramente sinceras, pues su destino y lo que este implicaba era más importante que cualquier monstruo que ahora estuviese en su camino.</p><p> </p><p>La travesía que llevaban a cabo a travez de los pasillos de Monster High había tenido inicio alrededor de dos semanas antes del suceso como tal. Neighthan tenía un tiempo de haberse unido al grupo de las monstruo amigas + 1, por lo que estaba desarrollando la costumbre de sentarse con ellos durante el receso. Los cinco chicos se sentaban cerca de la extraña máquina expendedora que se hallaba en el fondo de la cafetería, prácticamente olvidada y usada por un único estudiante.</p><p>Originalmente, las monstruo amigas merodeaban la cafetería sin tener un lugar en donde sentarse, hasta que llegó un cierto chico y con el, una máquina expendedora para normies como un extraño premio de consolación. Desde aquella primera vez que las monstruo amigas y Jackson se toparon y de manera incómoda tuvieron que sentarse juntos, aquello se había vuelto tradición.</p><p> </p><p>Y ahora, era Neighthan el que de manera incómoda se sentaba en la mesa del fondo junto a la máquina expendedora. Su incomodidad venía menos de la interacción con los otros monstruos y más de la falta de su grupo de confort. Sirena, Bonita y Avea habían comenzado a hacer nuevas amistades en Monster High, pero aun así, seguían siendo el pequeño grupo que solían ser: cerrado, secreto y en la opinión de Neighthan, rayando la ideología de culto. Si el chico híbrido quería hacer amigos y conocer gente nueva, desgraciadamente tendría que decirle adiós a la mothership, y salir a explorar.</p><p>Entonces ahí se encontraba, sentado entre Rochelle y Robecca, escuchando a Venus hablar sobre su invernadero y todas las cosas increíbles que ahí crecían. Las dos chicas estaban atentas e incluso un poco perdidas en todas las explicaciones y datos extraños que daba Venus. Neighthan no tenía mucho tiempo de sentarse con este grupo pero ya había aprendido algunas mañas del resto, especialmente cuando Venus hablaba de cosas raras: Rochelle movía sus alas suave pero rápidamente cuando estaba concentrada, haciendo un extraño susurro con las mismas, mientras que Robecca fruncía el ceño gradualmente hasta hacer una mueca, señal de que los engranajes detrás de su bronce rostro giraban más rápido de lo común.</p><p>Neighthan por otro lado, solo podía dedicar parte de su poder neuronal a Venus, puesto que la mayor parte de su energía estaba dedicada en evitar al normie frente a él. La tensión entre los dos era evidente, sin importar los intentos de los chicos para disimular su familiaridad. De hecho, Rochelle, Robecca y Venus solo actuaban tan animadas y concentradas en la cantidad de dientes que posee una planta carnívora promedio para ahogar un poco la tensión en el aire. Todos se sentían aplastados por esta, pero nadie decía nada al respecto.</p><p>El timbre sonó en el fondo, rompiendo el glacial encanto que se había posado sobre la mesa, lo que liberó a los 5 monstruos sentados en esta. Rochelle, como siempre se aventó de sorpresa hacia Robecca y dejó que su peso recayese enteramente en ella, poco después de gritar “¡Atrapa!”. Robecca, como siempre, cargo a la gárgola y la sostuvo sin problema alguno, lo que generó risitas por parte de Rochelle.</p><p>Neighthan había visto aquel ritual un par de veces, y le parecía extraño y encantador, aunque ese día, vería lo que seguía, pues la gárgola, la chica steampunk y el, tenían lenguas muertas juntos. Para el chico híbrido, este ritual se había vuelto algo de todos los días, pero poco sabia el, que había tomado meses para que Rochelle accediese a tal acto. Si bien la chica de piedra se veía dulce y alegre, la realidad era más rígida y fría, como la piedra que la constituía. La Rochelle que hoy jugaba con Robecca era increíblemente lejana a la que había llegado un 3 de agosto un año atrás Monster High.</p><p>Venus y Jackson se despidieron de ellos a la salida de la cafetería, y se fueron por caminos diferentes. Ya que el chico normie estaba fuera de alcance, Neighthan soltó un suspiro, y sintió como sus pulmones eran liberados. Ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por Lenguas Muertas.</p><p>***</p><p>Lenguas Muertas se fue volando y Rochelle se sentía sorprendentemente pesada, cortesía de la clase y del caos que había resultado. La primera clase después del receso, que fue Biología, fue particularmente divertida al principio, pues se había topado con Sirena, así que a pesar de que el señor Rotter trajese a la clase la energía decadente de siempre, Rochelle con dificultad podía evitar reírse, tan extraño como esto sonase. A decir verdad, Rochelle no tenía mucho contacto con Sirena, o con alguno de los híbridos que no fuese Neighthan, pero eso no la detenía cuando había la oportunidad de pasarla bien con la criatura fantasmal. Era tal su encanto e imaginación que Rochelle no podía evitar sentir cierta fascinación por ella. Principalmente sentía angustia, pues no había una sola cosa segura o no letal que Sirena tuvieses en la cabeza, y en su instinto de gárgola, Rochelle sentía la aplastante necesidad de recordárselo, pero decidía no hacerlo.</p><p>Llevaba alrededor de dos meses haciendo lo que Robecca llamó “<em>desintoxicación”. </em> Rochelle disfrutaba de seguir las reglas, de crearlas y de asegurarse que todos las siguiesen, pero al parecer, al resto de los monstruos no les gustaba tener un libro de reglas parlante que los siguiese con insistencia. Rochelle, sabiendo su error, se tomó el mayor tiempo procesando la realidad: ya no estaba en un mundo de gárgolas.</p><p>Así, se encontraba luchando contra el impulso de advertir y reprender a Sirena, quien ahora probaba la velocidad de su reflejo para convertir su escamosa y brillante piel intangible, con ayuda de un lapicero. Debido a su naturaleza, había algo extraño y retorcido que la atraía a Sirena. Una persona rígida y estricta como ella, perdiéndose totalmente en interés con quien era el equivalente de un Gremlin fuera de control. Además de que, si Rochelle se permitía un momento de sinceridad culposa, Sirena le parecía increíblemente bella y llena de gracia.</p><p>Los pensamientos de la gárgola fueron interrumpidos por un alarido del señor Rotter. Seguido del regaño, Deuce se levantó con aire pedante y cambio de asiento con Scarah. Al parecer Cleo y Deuce perdían toda capacidad de aprendizaje cuando estaban en un radio de 2 metros el uno del otro. Rochelle vio aquella situación con un sentimiento que no podía identificar con totalidad: ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Estaba triste? Realmente no podía decidir, solo sabía que ver a Cleo y a Deuce tener que ser físicamente separados por la conexión tan fuerte que tenían la hacía sentir algo, algo definitivamente no agradable. Y esta no era la primera vez que lo sentía. Ver a Invisi Billy hacerle jugarretas a Scarah también la dejaba irritable, o ver a Iris enajenada con Manny, o incluso a Holt cuando esté hacia su rutina de galán con algún monstruo.</p><p>Cuando el salón recobró la compostura desde del cambio de mesas y la distracción, las bromas y ocurrencias de Sirena se vieron opacadas por algo que ahora se alojaba en el pecho de Rochelle, y que trepaba por su garganta. La gárgola respiró hondo y volvió la vista hacia la pizarra frente a ella, sin darse cuenta que Neighthan, sentado a unos cuantos asientos de ella, se había percatado del cambio en su humor.</p><p>El chico híbrido no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla, pero sentía la pesadez de Rochelle, como si de telepatía se tratara, y le dejó un asomo de duda que esta situación parecía repetirse. Lo seguro era dejar las cosas como estaban, no entrometerse y mantenerse al margen, pero si realmente quería hacer nuevas amistades, debía tomar un rol activo. Aunque fuese raro, aunque no conociese a la chica como conocía a Avea, Bonita o Sirena, debía intentar ayudar.</p><p>Su vocación relució entonces, pues como objetivo de ahora en adelante, tenía ayudar a Rochelle, ¿que clase de amigo sería si no lo hiciese? Pasarían varios años antes de que Neighthan pudiese ayudar a los monstruos como el quería, así que por el momento, sentado en un salón de Monster High tomando Lenguas Muertas con el señor Rotter, lo que más se acercaba a su profesión deseada de psicólogo era dar consejos de mediana calidad a sus amigos y a cualquier monstruo que estuviese dispuesto a escucharlo.</p><p>Seguido a esta realización, espero pacientemente a que el timbre tocara dando por finalizada la clase del señor Rotter, y mientras lo hacía, anotó todo lo que sabía de Rochelle y sus teorías en cuanto a su declive emocional se refería. Había aprendido bastante sobre cómo ayudar de aquella vez que logró hacer que Cleo y Toralei hablasen pacíficamente, así que se sentía algo confiado. Estaba decidido a empezar a dejar una buena impresión en los que lo rodeaban, y que mejor impresión que la de un amigo que se preocupa.</p><p>Cuando llegó la hora y la campana sonó, intento salir disparado hacia donde Rochelle para interceptarla antes de que se perdiera en el mar de estudiantes que ahora navegaban los pasillos. La palabra clave en esto es <em>intento </em>ya que después del segundo paso su ascendencia zombie se mostró en toda su gloria. Neighthan tropezó y cayó sobre su brazo derecho y su rodilla izquierda, las cuales comenzaron a dolerle inmediatamente, pulsando cada vez con más fuerza. Para su buena suerte, Rochelle seguía cerca, así que al escuchar la caída, se volvió hacia el y le ayudó a levantarse. Robecca y Sirena siguieron su camino, sin darse cuenta en realidad que Rochelle ya no seguía con ellas.</p><p> </p><p>-Oh Neighthan, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado?- Rochelle, que aun no se había acostumbrado a la gran habilidad de recuperación del chico híbrido lo bombardeó con preguntas mientras intentaba ayudarlo de la manera más gentil posible, buscando como no hacerlo jirones al levantarlo.</p><p>Neighthan le sonrió algo sonrojado e hizo la moción de quitarse polvo de la ropa, mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.</p><p>-Estoy bien, realmente. No te preocupes- otra pequeña risita salió de su boca, esta vez algo nerviosa -Mira.</p><p> </p><p>Torpemente señaló el cuerno que sobresalía de la parte superior de su cabeza, el cual emitió un pequeño brillo purpurino en forma de un halo humeante. Al mismo tiempo que el humo brotaba del aire alrededor del cuerno y caía dando la impresión de moverse en cámara lenta, los ahora morados moretones en el cuerpo de Neighthan se desvanecieron. De la misma manera, pequeños rasguños y raspones en la grisácea piedra que conformaba las manos de Rochelle se borraron, y la piedra parecía nunca haber sido dañada. Dejar buenas impresiones, alejarse de lo conocido, cada paso Neighthan se recordaba que estaba intentando algo nuevo y que como amigo, hacía lo mejor.</p><p>Rochelle usualmente mostraba un temperamento serio, incluso cortante, pero cuando el humo purpurino se desvaneció, y con el sus heridas, sus ojos se ensancharon como platos, dejando ver sus bellos irises rosa pastel. La gárgola arrojó sus manos hacia las de Neighthan y las sujetó con firmeza, mientras lo bañaba en comentarios dulces. Esta interacción se sentía poco natural para ella pero decidió seguir, y ahora que sujetaba sus manos, se sentía tan preocupada por estar haciendo algo fuera de lugar, por lo que sus halagos solo se intensificaron. ¿Por que los monstruos adolescentes actuaban tan extraño? ¿Por que para encajar tenía que hacerse tan ruidosa? Rochelle quería volver a sus tradiciones y conductas de gárgola, pero se insistió en que el cambio era algo bueno, aunque no se sintiese así gran parte del tiempo.</p><p>El chico híbrido no pudo contener una sonrisa viendo la admiración de Rochelle, pero de él emanó un gemido ahogado, pues en su emoción, Rochelle parecía haber olvidado su fuerza y su peso. A pesar de las heridas, estaba más relajado, pues todo iba bien. Rochelle era mucho más agradable y fácil de hablar de lo que parecía. De seguro cuando le ofreciese ayuda aceptaría. Insistió a la gárgola que su habilidad para curar no era la gran cosa, intentando sonar cuan modesto pudiese. En su tono se escapaba un poco de la emoción que le daba ser el centro dela admiración de alguien, pues a pesar de que los otros monstruos siempre le mencionaban lo increíble que era, siempre se le subía un poco el humo a la cabeza.</p><p>Después de eso, salieron a los pasillos, ambos intercambiando un poco de su historia y sus habilidades. Los dos chicos no sabían cómo seguir, Neighthan acerca de su propuesta y Rochelle acerca de una interacción normal entre monstruos. Finalmente, Neighthan se decidió por lo directo.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Sabes?, ‘Chelle, de hecho quería hablar contigo- dijo mientras caminaban rumbo a la siguiente clase. Sus manos ahora con moretones y lo que Neighthan sospechaba era una fisura en su dedo meñique.</p><p>-Hablar conmigo, esta bien- respondió pensativa- ¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?</p><p>Rochelle podía estar probando el cambio, pero de todas maneras, tomaba pasos pequeños. Cambiar su cadencia y tono intenso estaba muy lejos de ser un paso pequeño.</p><p>-¿Alguna vez te he hablado de mi pasión por la psicología?- preguntó el chico híbrido, como quien no quiere la cosa.</p><p>-Ha decir verdad, no recuerdo que lo hayas hecho.</p><p>-Entiendo, y no te culpo, a veces me hago más invisible de lo que debería- Neighthan hizo una pausa mientras tomaba el valor para continuar- Me interesa mucho la psicología, el hecho de poder ayudar a otros es algo que me parece muy noble.</p><p>-Y lo es- acotó Rochelle.</p><p>-Si. Como has podido ver- hizo un ademán mientras señalaba al salón de que lentamente se alejaban- cómo médico general me iría estupendo, creo que no hay mejor opción para mi.</p><p>-Pero eso no es lo que tú buscas.</p><p>-No, las heridas físicas son demasiado fáciles.</p><p>Neighthan se detuvo y tambaleó un poco. Se volvió para ver a Rochelle de frente. No sabía como acercarse sutilmente al tema que le concernía, así que decidió confrontar a la gárgola sin más preámbulo.</p><p>-Siendo totalmente sincero, creo que puedo ayudarte.</p><p> </p><p>Rochelle lo vio y su mirada se tornó fría, como la piedra que la constituía. La chica podía ser muy dulce, pero en el fondo, era una persona seria y estricta, por lo que el comentario del chico híbrido no había sido procesado completamente. ¿Acaso bromeaba?</p><p>Notando la pausa que hizo Rochelle, Neighthan se apresuró a explicarlo todo, por lo que la explicación dejó sus labios enmarañada. Se sintió como un tonto por pretender conocerla lo suficiente como para ayudarla, o saber sus problemas. La gárgola bajo la guarda al ver al chico explicarse y disculparse alrededor de tres veces por oración. No estaba bromeando.</p><p>Mientras se daba cuenta de esto, vio de reojo el gran reloj que se encontraba en el pasillo. Iban tarde a clase, probablemente no llegarían a tiempo, pero eso no le importaba. Neighthan ofrecía ayuda para lo que sentía, aun cuando ella no supiese que era, y eso era lo que importaba. Al diablo con los pasos pequeños, se convenció a sí misma.</p><p> </p><p>-Esta bien, aceptaré tu ayuda.</p><p>-Oh, perfecto. Gracias</p><p> </p><p>Rochelle le sonrió, no muy segura de cómo debía sentirse. Robecca le diría que debía estar orgullosa y que lo mejor era dejarse llevar por todo eso. Venus probablemente tendría algunas dudas pero se lanzaría a cualquier cosa nueva sin miedo. Neighthan empezó a decirle un poco sobre cómo funcionarían las cosas, ambos emocionados por empezar cuanto antes. Ambos estaban tan seguros de querer lanzarse ante la novedad que ahí mismo empezaron a buscar un lugar donde huir de la monotonía de las clases.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. El inició de un plan y olvidar las cosas importantes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Los planes de Neightan para la sesión con Rochelle no salen como lo esperado y cada monstruo toma un camino diferente. Neighthan no considera rendirse, así que huye al refugio de los dormitorios con una idea flotando en la mente, mientras Rochelle vuelve al reconfortante ritmo de la rutina, hasta que es interrumpida por un olvido imperdonable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Rochelle era líder de los monitores de pasillo, pero ese día, era ella la que rompía las reglas. Ella y Neighthan habían logrado escabullirse después de Lenguas Muertas y ahora se encontraban donde la piscina interior, que estaba en el ala opuesta a donde los salones. Aquel cuarto con altos techos estaba oscuro, con las luces mínimas para poder caminar alrededor de la piscina sin caer en ella. Como por el momento el equipo de nado estaba entrenando en las catacumbas, estaba vacía la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que significaba era un lugar ideal para esconderse.</p><p>Neighthan estaba emocionado por estar emprendiendo algo así como una aventura y dando el paso hacia dejar su status quo, mientras que Rochelle se cuestionaba todas sus decisiones recientes. Rochelle, siendo una gárgola, y especialmente, siendo <em>ella</em>, se jactaba de su firmeza y de su trabajo para los estudiantes de Monster High como monitor de pasillo, por lo que estar rompiendo mas de tres reglas del código que ella misma había escrito era una experiencia tanto emocionante como tortuosa.</p><p>Habían escogido aquel lugar por su locación remota y por que en su apuro, no habían reparado que las catacumbas eran una opción mucho menos húmeda. Su emoción por dar el siguiente paso era demasiada, y no tardaron en darse cuenta. Al principio, la humedad era la menor de las incomodidades, pues Neighthan se había puesto tan nervioso después de la luz verde dada por Rochelle, que ahora no solo eran sus piernas las que se tropezaban, sino sus pensamientos y palabras. Había intentado tener un acercamiento de terapia para saber la causa de aquello que molestaba a Rochelle, como le había explicado antes, pero no había funcionado para ninguno de los dos.</p><p>Y ahora estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, viendo las misteriosas aguas de la piscina, sin saber que decir. Neighthan estaba friendo sus neuronas buscando la manera de conectar con la gárgola, mientras que Rochelle estaba buscando las palabras para conectar con el chico híbrido. La desilusión les llegó como el cansancio después de comer algo azucarado. Rochelle intentó varias veces empezar de nuevo la conversación, dar pie a que todo aquello funcionase. Menuda desilusión se llevaría si la vez que intento algo nuevo los resultados fuesen tan aburridos. Incluso si esto hubiese explotado en su cara, tendría algo bueno que contar.</p><p> </p><p>-Me dijiste que has podido percibir cuando tengo un cambio drástico de humor- empezó Rochelle, aun viendo la piscina.</p><p>Solo estaba recapitulando lo poco que sabían, pero eso era mejor que nada.</p><p>-Si, algo en ti cambio en la clase. No se que, pero algo lo hizo.</p><p>Ambos pausaron y Rochelle reunió todo el coraje posible. No sabía a donde iría todo eso, pero si no daba el primer paso, no podrían avanzar.</p><p>-No se que me sucede- continuó la gárgola, buscando las palabras que se escondían en su garganta, como piedras sin vida-  pero hay esta sensación dentro de mi, algo que no puedo controlar. Solo se que me deja con un nudo en la garganta.</p><p>Sintiendo su mirada fija en el agua, Neighthan hizo el esfuerzo de no voltear hacia Rochelle. Se sentía como en una de aquellas cajas de madera donde uno se confesa, como en las películas.</p><p>-Y esto solo me hace sentir peor- suspiró ampliamente- ¿or que sentirse mal por algo como eso?</p><p><em>“Algo como hoy en clase”</em> pensó el chico, “¿<em>acaso se refería a Sirena?, si, la chica y su excesiva atención podían ser irritantes, pero...”</em></p><p>-Es tan... Tan...</p><p>Las ideas y las emociones se mezclaban en su cabeza, se sentía frustrada por su incapacidad de entenderlo y triste por sentirse así.</p><p>-¿Extraño? ¿Molesto? Solo necesitas poder...</p><p>Rochelle se volvió hacia el rápidamente, confrontando no solo a Neighthan, sino a lo que estaba sintiendo.</p><p>-Es tan frustrante- escupió de golpe- Es tan frustrante verlos tan felices, siendo tan perfectos. Si, soy terrible, pero no puedo evitarlo, me enoja tanto su actitud cursi, sus demostraciones de afecto. Me pongo tan enojada pero luego me siento terrible. ¿Quien se enoja por algo así?</p><p>El chico había interpretado erróneamente la situación, y ahora estaba en el proceso de recalibrarse. <em>“¿Tan felices?”</em></p><p>-Yo... Yo quiero... -la fuerza con la que había empezado a hablar se había perdido, y ahora volvía a mirar la piscina. En el fondo sabía desde antes todo lo que había dicho pero como la pelusa que se barre debajo de la alfombra, se negó pensar en todo eso. Sabía que en parte quería encontrar a alguien que querer, pero esa no era la única razón por la que se sentía como lo hacía.</p><p>Neighthan estaba dándose por vencido, listo para decirle a la gárgola que podía tomarse su tiempo, cuando Rochelle encontró el coraje para terminar su oración. Cuando le dijo a Neighthan que aceptaría su ayuda no especificó para que problema, así que se decidió por lo más sencillo.</p><p>-Creo que quiero algo así. Quiero estar con alguien, como ellos lo están.</p><p> </p><p>Neighthan no podía comprender lo que aquello significaba para Rochelle, no completamente y no por el momento. Al decir esas palabras, la gárgola estaba admitiendo su deseo de pertenecer, de vivir la vida de una adolescente, pero había más. Rochelle no solo veía una relación feliz y amorosa, veía esa conexión de cuando dos seres se conocen y se aceptan. Solo podía sentir tristeza, recelo y disgusto al pensarse en esos zapatos.</p><p>Neighthan aspiró con la intención de contestar ante la confesión de Rochelle, pero las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su boca se desvanecieron. ¿Podía ser que Rochelle simplemente era una niña enojada por la falta de novio? La chica era bastante dulce y muy leal, con un aura que irradiaba un aire serio y aveces frió, pero aun considerando esto, Neighthan no estaba totalmente de acuerdo a que aquello que molestaba a Rochelle era de esa naturaleza. Podía ser que no la había conocido tan completamente como para poder ver detrás de lo frío o que en realidad, su problema no era solo la soledad adolescente.</p><p> </p><p>-Esto parece no haber sido una idea efectiva- concluyó la gárgola mientras se ponía de pie- Aprecio tu atención y tiempo, pero las gárgolas no somos criaturas de cambio.</p><p>Fingía alisar las arrugas de su falda y volver a colocar los tirantes a rayas en su posición original para ocultar que en sus mejillas se había acumulado rubor, volviendo la piedra un tono rojo quemado. Citar menos el código de seguridad de las gárgolas era una cosa, pero abrir completamente sus emociones, tomar decisiones tontas y sin premeditación era algo completamente diferente. Por mucho que Rochelle estuviese esforzándose para ser más como la juventud monstruosa, había cosas que no podía cambiar, al menos no de manera tan sencilla.</p><p>El abrupto alto que Rochelle había puesto a la extraña sesión de terapia dejó a Neighthan más desconcertado que antes, y no pudo hacer más que responder cabizbajo una clase de adiós y disculpa mientras veía a Rochelle alejarse, dando sonoros zapatazos, aun cuando su figura se movía con gracia hasta el umbral de la puerta.</p><p>El chico híbrido era torpe, tímido y evitaba la confrontación, pero en ese momento, sentado en las gradas de la piscina interior iluminado únicamente por las lámparas de la piscina y su trémula luz, sintió una urgencia por insistir.</p><p>No era únicamente insistir en ayudar a Rochelle, sino en hacer algo, en ser pro activo. Podía quedarse sentado, aceptando la derrota, y diciéndose que la oportunidad llegaría, que solo tenía que esperar, pero ya estaba cansado de esperar.</p><p>No dejaría a otros sin ayuda, el debía ser su ancla. No dejaría a otros sufrir sin un hombro en el cual llorar, como le sucedió a él.</p><p>Habiendo tomado en sus manos el deber de ayudar, ahora sin engañarse o decirse que el momento ideal estaba por llegar, Neightan se levantó con un salto y bajo las gradas con determinación, tropezando solo dos veces al hacerlo. Salió del cuarto donde la piscina interior sin más contratiempos y siguió por los pasillos desolados. La piscina interior estaba junto al gimnasio en la zona oeste de la escuela, donde era común encontrar alumnos huyendo de sus responsabilidades, pues los salones en uso de esta zona eran nulos.</p><p>Dejando atrás los salones vacíos, Neighthan dio un giro a la derecha en la bifurcación en el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el parque detrás del edificio principal, por el cual se tenía acceso a las residencias. Esos pasillos se sentían menos solitarios que los del ala oeste, pero no era por la cantidad de monstruos en estos. El piso a cuadros, las paredes verdes con acentos púrpuras y los techos altos eran los mismos de todo el edificio, pero la decoración de estos cambiaba gradualmente. Al ser este pasillo la conexión principal a las residencias, se habían vuelto una continuación de las mismas, ahora llenos con pósters, algunos cuadros y varios sillones y pufs puestos al azar. Al principio, los conserjes, que eran todos cabezas de calabaza, hacían desaparecer toda decoración puesta por los alumnos de intercambio al siguiente día de haber sido colocadas, pero eventualmente la directora Buenasangre pidió al comité estudiantil dejar a los alumnos de intercambio tener un pasillo para convivir cómodamente. Esto no hizo nada feliz a la infame presidenta Bominable, pero no tardó mucho en dejarlo ir.</p><p>Neighthan se encontraba ya cruzando el patio en dirección a las residencias y los accidentes en su trayecto se estaban manteniendo al mínimo. Había visto uno de los enormes relojes de estilo gótico antes de dejar el edificio principal por lo que sabía que ese día  tenía ya dos faltas. El se consideraba un estudiante responsable, pero estaba seguro que hasta a Ghoulia le animaba la idea de perder las clases de Inglés Avanzado y de Historia de Relaciones Humano-Monstruo, por lo que sus faltas no le pesaban en la conciencia.</p><p>Empujó la gran puerta metálica de las residencias, dejando escuchar el ya familiar chirrido y saludo espectral. De no tener tanta prisa, habría podido apreciar la arquitectura del lugar, en vez de saludar apresuradamente a los tres entes de ectoplasma que se encargaban de monitorear las residencias y los alumnos que las habitaban y seguir de largo.</p><p>Llegado a la zona común paso de frente por la cocina, que tenía un diseño muy similar al de los laboratorios donde tomaban Ciencia Loca y Química no Humana, y se dirigió a la escalera de la izquierda, rodeando la fuente de agua tanto dulce como salada. Durante el camino a lo que en su estadía en Monster High era su casa, había realizado un plan, o al menos los inicios de uno. De alguna u otra forma ayudaría a Rochelle, y se sentía optimista al respecto a eso.</p><p>***</p><p>Después de dejar donde la piscina interior, Rochelle siguió por los mismos desolados pasillos que Neighthan tomaría uno minutos después, con la excepción de que en vez de girar hacia la derecha en la bifurcación, Rochelle siguió recto. Con seguridad podría decir que se había perdido la clase de Inglés Avanzado, pero si apuraba el paso, podría llegar con un mínimo margen a la siguiente clase. Rochelle alzo la vista hacia el arco más cercano frente a ella y vio en el bello reloj negro con herrería elegante que el tiempo que tenía para dejar el ala oeste, cruzar el vestíbulo que lo conectaba todo, y encontrar el salón correspondiente era de menos de diez minutos.</p><p>Con los ánimos aun más bajos, Rochelle adoptó un paso que se acercaba a correr, pero no llegaba a serlo enteramente, pues los pisos pulidos de la escuela no soportarían el impacto de su peso sin ceder. Mientras andaba por los pasillos, tomando bifurcaciones a diestra y siniestra para evitar a algún monitor de pasillo la gárgola pensaba constantemente en Neighthan y su ayuda. Si bien tenía fe en el chico híbrido, pues desde que sucedió un cierto incidente de fusión Neighthan se había ganado cierta reputación por lograr que Cleo y Toralei pudiesen soportarse sin altercados físicos, Rochelle sabía que para que la ayuda que el chico podía ofrecer surtiese algún efecto ella tendría que contar algunas cosas, y realmente no estaba dispuesta. Para su consideración, había cosas que debían quedarse como secretos.</p><p>Llegó al vestíbulo con cinco minutos antes del inicio de clase, y se disponía a tomar las escaleras de la izquierda para buscar el salón en el que debía estar cuando de su bolsillo salió una melodía que conocía muy bien, a la par de la canción especial de una alarma urgente. Al haber visto el reloj, había considerado la clase, pero se había olvidado por completo de la horda de medicamentos que debía tomar cada tercer día después de la segunda clase después del receso. Rochelle modificó entonces el plan: casillero primero, clase después. Navego un poco por los pasillos conscientemente antes de perderse en sus pensamientos de nuevo, después de todo, se había perdido suficientes veces en Monster High para conocer cada pasillo de memoria. <em>“Dos pastillas rosas, para la piel.  Una roja, para no crecer. La pastilla azul, para detener lo no deseado. Una blanca, para fraguar y un caramelo, por el sabor amargo.”</em> Esta cantaleta se repetía constante en su cabeza; tenía ya tres años tomando las mismas cinco pastillas cada tercer día, pero de todas formas, Rochelle seguía su pequeño mantra cada vez que llegaba la hora de buscarlas. Era una manera de recordarse que las estaba tomando, que eran reales, y que estaba teniendo progreso, era una manera de darse paz.</p><p>Este ritual de seguridad tuvo una abrupta interrupción del mundo real cuando Rochelle dio una vuelta en una bifurcación y se topó de golpe con una mancha en su visión. Para Rochelle el choque no había sido más que una llamada de atención al mundo real, pero para la mancha, que soltó un alarido y un grito ahogado al caer al piso, fue como ser tacleado por la línea defensiva del equipo de football. Twyla estaba acostumbrada a observar desde una distancia sana, por lo que usualmente, ella era la que repartía sustos y sorpresas, pero esta vez, la sorprendida fue ella. Los brazos y pecho, que era lo que se había llevado el privilegio de tener contacto directo en la colisión le dolían horrores. En su piel ceniza ya se podían observar los indicios de moretones que cubrirían desde el hombro hasta el codo. Twyla se volvió para ver la condición de su cuerpo, solo para darse cuenta que todo era tan grave, o incluso peor de como lo sentía. Rochelle, por el otro lado, solo sufría de las heridas emocionales de ver como algo que para otros solo habría requerido un pequeño “lo siento”, para ella requería una visita a la enfermera, o incluso a un médico noctámbulo.</p><p> </p><p>-Lo siento terriblemente, este evento a sido culpa mía. Se debe poner atención al transitar por lugares con tráfico regular... - Gracias al shock, Rochelle y su actitud habían tenido un reset, regresando al estatus de libro de reglas caminante.</p><p>Twyla subió la mirada, solo para ver los enormes ojos de la gárgola pelirrosa que la observaban ensanchados mientras recitaban algo sobre la seguridad de los peatones.</p><p>-No te preocupes, esto me sucede todo el tiempo. Todos aseguran que me aparezco de la nada, así que ya me he acostumbrado.</p><p>La menor decía esto con sinceridad, pero de todas formas, como ambas bien sabían, chocar con Rochelle estaba en una liga completamente diferente de chocar con cualquier otra criatura en la escuela.</p><p> </p><p>-Entiendo, pero creo que es lo correcto mencionar que tú no sales de la nada, no es posible aparecer de esa manera- con voz estricta le hablo de como la materia no puede crearse de la nada, mientras le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse y recobrar el equilibrio.</p><p> </p><p>Twyla le sonrió con notas de sarcasmos y aceptó la ayuda. Las manos de Rochelle, aunque pesadas y con diversos bordes afilados, ahora tenían un aire tierno y delicado mientras re acomodaban el fleco de la menor. En esos momentos en que estuvieron de frente, Twyla pudo ver a travez de las sonrisas de Rochelle los prominentes caninos de la mandíbula, que asomaban ligeramente sobre sus labios. La pequeña de piel ceniza podía verse simple y perderse en la multitud, pero sabía más de lo que parecía, después de todo su padre era el amo de la transformación, el ser con todos los rostros. Por esto, sabía que Rochelle no debía tener colmillos como esos.</p><p> </p><p>-Así está mejor. Lamento profundamente haberte lastimado y sorprendido, espero puedas perdonarme.</p><p>-En serio, no es para tanto- tanta atención comenzaba a ponerla incómoda, ademas, sospechaba que Rochelle tenía razones bastante importantes para recorrer los pasillos como gacela en estampida- No te preocupes, ibas apurada y yo estaba en medio del camino. A todo esto, ¿no llegarás tarde a... ?</p><p> </p><p>Rochelle dejó salir un grito ahogado y fue hasta entonces que sintió sus colmillos que ahora presionaban contra su labio superior. Llevando su mano izquierda hacia la su boca, rodeó a Twyla y dio un par de pasos que sirvieron de propulsión. Segundos después, estaba volando por los pasillos de Monster High, esquivando los diversos estandartes, pancartas y telas de araña que adornaban los altos arcos. Así como ella, su mente estaba al mil por hora. Diversas preguntas se formaban pero se evaporaban rápidamente, no quería preocuparse con escenarios “¿Que tal si...?”, pues eso solo lo haría peor. Sus alas, que llevaban tiempo sin estrecharse en su totalidad, dejaban salir uno que otro llanto al ser llevadas al límite.</p><p>Tardo solo cinco bifurcaciones en encontrarse por fin frente a su locker, donde con la mayor sutileza pero la mayor velocidad aterrizó e intentó utilizar la combinación para abrir el pequeño candado aperlado. Debido a su desesperación y sus garras que ahora medían el doble de lo usual, el candado se negaba a ceder. Un intento, dos intentos, tres intentos, ¡crack!</p><p>Con el candado hecho añicos en el suelo, Rochelle abrió la gran puerta en forma de ataúd y empezó a buscar los diversos frascos que necesitaba. El locker de la gárgola era en muchos aspectos como el de cualquier otra adolescente: había libros del curso actual y del pasado, fotografías de sus amigas tapizaban la puerta junto con un espejo de mediano tamaño, que era lo mínimo suficiente para afinar los últimos detalles en las mañanas, tenía una modesta cantidad de maquillaje y finalmente, un florero con rosas negras que debían haber sido cambiadas hace un par de días. Lo que diferenciaba a Rochelle de las otras tantas chicas que tenían lockers en Monster High eran las limas de  bajo número, las herramientas de escultura, los suplementos alimenticios, el olor a mármol y cemento y finalmente, las pastillas que buscaba en frenesí.</p><p>Derribando el florero que una vez se había encontrado en su dormitorio, encontró los frascos que se escondían bajo una de sus licras para danza.</p><p>Los abrió, y entonces reinó la paz</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias a todos los que están leyendo la historia:)<br/>Hice un par de cambios a estos primeros capítulos por circunstancias que vienen más adelante, srry, pero no se preocupen, no es mucho.<br/>Me encantaría saber que les parece, oír sus opiniones, que sí les gusta o que no. Además, si saben de alguien a quien le gustaría la historia sería genial que se lo compartiesen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grietas en porcelana y el eco de pasos en un pasillo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rochelle se da cuenta de que ha llamado más atención a ella de la que hubiese querido y encima de esto, su cuerpo cede ante el estrés. Para su buena suerte, Jackson y Venus se encuentran en el lugar y momento correcto.<br/>Los chicos se dan a la tarea de cuidarla y llevarla de vuelta a los dormitorios, lo que se vuelve una travesía poco emocionante.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Cuando Rochelle se hubo tranquilizado y sus manos, ahora con garras de tamaño apropiado, dejaron de temblar pudo alzar la vista hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba parada. En su desesperación se quedo cegada a sus alrededores, por lo que no oyó la campana que marcaba el final de la clase, o a todos los alumnos que salieron como el vapor de una olla de sus respectivos salones. No oyó los susurros preocupados de la multitud que la veía mientras destrozaba su locker en búsqueda de sus pastillas. Todo esto lo supo después de haber tomado los medicamentos y haber mantenido la transformación controlada. De la multitud reacia emergieron varias figuras conocidas: Venus, Jackson y Sirena la veían con dos sentimientos diferentes, ambos que la lastimaban.</p><p>Viendo que Rochelle estaba petrificada y con conocimiento de causa Venus tomó la iniciativa, seguida de Jackson. Ambos se acercaron con cuidado, pues ya sabían lo que las famosas pastillas implicaban y lo que hacían. El chico a pesar de tener un historial más corto con Rochelle de lo que Venus y Robecca, había logrado entablar con la gárgola una amistad cercana que le hacia rival a las otras dos. Probablemente era una conexión inherente entre aquellos que salían de la norma, cosa que Robecca y Venus aun siendo monstruos no podían entender enteramente.</p><p>Sirena los veía aun desde el frente de la multitud, llena de curiosidad y renovado interés por Rochelle, ¿quien diría que era tan fuerte? ¿Todas las gárgolas se transformaban así? Su mente comenzó a dispersarse llena de preguntas que llevaban a otras y a otras. Fue cuando la gárgola dejó salir un respingo seguido de llanto ahogado que regresó al mundo real, donde estaba flotando junto a un grupo de monstruos que observaban con morbo a alguien por sobresalir más de lo común. De ella se apoderó un sentimiento que desde que había logrado el intercambio a Monster High junto con sus amigos no se había presentado, y fue el de injusticia. Floto unos cuantos centímetros lejos de piso y se volvió a la multitud con los brazos abiertos, actuando como una barrera entre los espectadores y el espectáculo.</p><p>-Vamos, sigan su camino, anden que aquí no hay nada que ver. ¡Como van!</p><p>Gritando cada frase más alto que la anterior, logró dispersar a la multitud en poco tiempo, quienes se sintieron expuestos por su conducta, o ya habían visto lo suficiente. Seguido de esto, levitó suavemente hacia donde Jackson abrazaba y calmaba a Rochelle, pero al ver a la gárgola tan dolida y la manera en la que la estaba sosteniendo el chico normie decidió desplazarse en la dirección contraria. Al parecer no había mucho que ella pudiese hacer, pues lo estaban haciendo por ella. Sirena no sabía que había causado tal reacción en Rochelle, pero sentía qué tal vez en el fondo, no eran tan diferentes.</p><p>Rochelle no vio el acto heroico de Sirena, ni como su intento de conectar fue reemplazado por lejanía. Lo único que podía ver era a Jackson, que se hallaba frente a ella, indicándole la cadencia de su respiración: <em>aspira... dos, tres, suelta... dos, tres, cuatro y repite. </em>Estos ejercicios le resultaban bastante efectivos y probablemente era por que Jackson los conocía demasiado bien.</p><p>Detrás de el dúo, Venus ayudaba a reparar el locker. La puerta tenía rasguños que en algunos puntos atravesaban completamente el metal y había sido arrancada de las bisagras. Bajo los escombros de la puerta y de los contenidos del locker se hallaba lo que quedaba de el candado aperlado que Vandala le había regalado. Este último fue lo único que Venus no pudo de alguna u otra manera dejar relativamente funcional. El candado era proveniente del mundo de los espíritus y si eso no fuese suficiente, tenía un encanto para mantener su brillo etéreo, cosa que Venus ya no podía salvar. De todas formas, recogió los fragmentos y los guardo en su bolsa, asegurándose de tomar cada pieza así como el polvo, que se adhirió a sus vainas y sus manos.</p><p>Una vez el desastre en el pasillo fue controlado, Venus se reencontró con Rochelle y Jackson quienes seguían con ejercicios de respiración, con la diferencia de que la urgencia disfrazada en la voz del chico se había perdido, y ahora la reemplazaba calma real.</p><p>Así como las garras y colmillos se habían retraído, también lo había hecho el pánico de Rochelle. La preocupación de no poder saber que conclusiones que iban a tener todos aquellos que la habían visto seguía rondando su mente, pero ahora gran parte de su energía se había ido con el ataque de adrenalina, el llanto y su cuerpo revirtiendo la transformación. Sintió sus rodillas ceder un poco, lo que le dejó saber que debía llegar a su dormitorio lo antes posible.</p><p> </p><p>-Désolé, mais je dois y aller. Je dois aller dans la chambre. Je ne peux pas... -las figuras alrededor de la gárgola comenzaron a verse fluidas. Los colores se fusionaban, ya nada tenía sentido- Oh mon Dieu, si gentil avec moi. Je vous remercie profondément, beau. Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier?</p><p> </p><p>Con este último delirio, Rochelle se volvió hacia Jackson y con torpes ademanes intento acariciar su mejilla.</p><p>Venus intervino en el momento adecuado para evitar que Rochelle siguiese expresando su gratitud, sosteniéndola con sus vainas. Estas se enrollaron firmemente en el cuerpo de la gárgola, impidiendo que pudiese mover sus garras. Un par de monstruos que transitaban el pasillo se detuvieron unos segundos para observar la escena, pero rápidamente fingieron demencia y siguieron su camino.</p><p> </p><p>-Vamos primor, lo mejor es que te llevemos a tu cama. No seas peleonera.</p><p> </p><p>Las vainas verde limón se ciñeron mas al cuerpo de la gárgola y detuvieron los forcejeos de esta. Caminando junto a Venus, Jackson pensaba en cómo era más poderosa de lo que parecía, aunque a decir verdad, pensaba lo mismo de Robecca y de Rochelle.</p><p>Fue en una clase de arte donde entendió el poder destructivo de Rochelle, y todo gracias a Toralei. La felina, como era costumbre, después de 15 minutos de clase comenzó a molestar a cualquiera ligeramente vulnerable. Jackson, que había desarrollado algo así como un radar para peligro de índole escolar, se dio cuenta instantáneamente y vio como la trayectoria del desastre atigrado inevitablemente llegaría a el.</p><p>El chico no estaba preocupado por ser molestado por Toralei. La felina malhumorada no podía importarle menos, pero ese día no era solamente el. Rochelle estaba sentada a su lado y trabajaba intensamente en el proyecto de ese mes. Jackson era una persona muy artística, pero en cuanto a la escultura se refería estaba perdido, por lo que cuando la gárgola se acercó a él para ser su compañera de equipo, la resistencia de su parte fue nula. El sabía que Rochelle tenía poco tiempo intentando la normalidad de los monstruos adolescentes, por lo que le tenía mucha paciencia y la apoyaba mucho, el problema era que Toralei no tenía planes de tener consideración alguna. Y así fue.</p><p>Toralei llegó a su mesa e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, lo que causó que Rochelle hiciese lo esperado. La gárgola tenía la mecha muy corta, por lo que terminó gritando a Toralei. Jackson que ahora veía la situación en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta que haber intentado defender a Rochelle al pararse literalmente en medio del conflicto era la peor decisión, pero eso no lo vio en el momento. Rochelle sin pensarlo dos veces, le empujó para quitarlo de en medio, haciendo que se golpeara con los ornados muebles de herrería que decoraban el salón.</p><p>El recuerdo del dolor punzante en la nuca lo devolvió al presente, caminando por los pasillos con piso semejante a tablero de ajedrez. Estaban por llegar a la última bifurcación antes de la “sala común extendida” de los estudiantes de intercambio lo que era un alivio. La especialidad de Venus era la resistencia, pero aun para ella, el cargar a Rochelle se había vuelto cansado. Pasaron arco tras arco mientras caminaban en silencio, que de repente, era interrumpido por suspiros o las suelas de sus zapatos al arrastrarse. No era que no se agradacen, pero sus maneras de procesar las cosas eran distintas.</p><p>Jackson estaba pensando en cómo ayudar a Rochelle y cómo deshacerse de cualquier chisme que pudiese surgir entre el alumnado. El chico tenía cierta aversión hacia la superficialidad adolescente, pero considerando que las relaciones monstruo-humanas no eran perfectas, y no todos tenían los privilegios que el y muchos de sus amigos, no se enfadaba en realidad con los monstruos con fanatismo por los chismes y el drama.</p><p>Por otro lado Venus, quien compartía algo de la aversión por los chismes, no estaba pensando en un plan, y realmente, no pensaba mucho en realidad. Venus caminaba en silencio, con los dientes rechinando y los cilios que sobresalían de sus labios estaban tensos, en búsqueda de una presa. Si algo compartían la chica de color clorofila y la gárgola, era el mal temperamento y la mecha corta. Esto le daba balance a su grupo, de una forma u otra, si todos fueran metódicos no sería nada divertido, pero si todos atacasen primero e hicieran preguntas después no tendrían mucho progreso.</p><p>Finalmente salieron del edificio y siguieron los caminos adoquinados que llevaban a los dormitorios. Así como terminaba su travesía sonó la campana, anunciando el final de el día escolar. De haber estado dentro del edificio principal, el ruido de los alumnos saliendo de clase, las pláticas y el movimiento constante en los lockers habría sido apabullante, pero cruzando los jardines llenos de setos y árboles encantados, aquel ruido no era más que un murmullo en la lejanía. Jackson siempre considero extraño como en Monster High parecían suceder un sinfín de tragedias y desastres a los que el resto del mundo era ignorante. Cada semana era una historia nueva, tan grandiosa como la anterior y aun así, no duraba mucho en la memoria. Después de un tiempo sin embargo, se acostumbró y asumió que así como el murmullo de la vida diaria, todo era ahogado en los pasillos de altos techos y después de un par de semanas, era como si nada hubiese sucedido.</p><p>Las escaleras que daban a las puertas oscuras fueron demasiado para Venus, quien se tambaleó suavemente hasta quedarse como plantada donde estaba. La chica inhaló hondo y pensó en cómo eran los últimos pasos, pero esto no fue suficiente. Su cuerpo ya no se movía y con cada esfuerzo, sentía sus vainas rasgarse, tanto las de sus brazos como los de su tobillo izquierdo.</p><p> </p><p>-Ah! No puedo más, ya, esto es todo- logró esperar a travez de la respiración cortada.</p><p>-Oh, ok... ¡Oh! Esta bien, te ayudo, solo deja que...</p><p> </p><p>Y tras su oración de mínima coherencia, Jackson hizo lo que pudo para sostener a Rochelle. Después de intentar un par de cosas que definitivamente no funcionaron, se decidió por colocar los brazos de Rochelle alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, teniendo especial cuidado de que la cara e la gárgola recargase sobre su pecho, dando la impresión de que Rochelle lo abrazaba, como lo haría alguien encariñado. Por supuesto, Jackson no podía cargar a Rochelle, ni por asomo. En realidad seguía siendo Venus quien la cargaba principalmente, caminando junto a Jackson, con sus vainas aun enredadas en la gárgola.</p><p>Con esta configuración atravesaron la sala común, pasaron junto a la cocina y tomaron la escalera a la derecha de la fuente. Las escaleras fueron un verdadero desafío, pero afortunadamente, solo tuvieron que subir un par de niveles. El peso de Rochelle tenía un par de beneficios, como lo era asegurarle un lugar en los primeros pisos de aquel edificio, aun cuando los tejados parecían más indicados para ella.</p><p>Las puertas de los dormitorios eran todas iguales, talladas de madera rojiza matte y con un arco en la parte superior. La gran diferencia se hallaba en la parte interior. En la habitación de las monstruo amigas habían tres camas, cada una salida de un catálogo muy diferente a las otras.</p><p>Después de un proceso que en realidad era muy sencillo, pero les había quitado toda la energía, pudieron posar a Rochelle en su cama para después arroparla y finalmente pasar la hoja.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jackson y Venus fueron por un café y un té, respectivamente, para calmarse e intentar pensar. Aquello había sido un accidente, por difícil de creer y ahora, como se hacía con los accidentes, tenían que limpiar el desastre. Para su buena suerte, no había muchos daños colaterales que atender y toda sus energías podían ir a Rochelle. Jackson, que tomaba el café negro, daba pequeños sorbitos a este mientras platicaba con Venus la mejor manera de ayudar a Rochelle.</p><p>Sus primeras ideas fueron las más superficiales y fáciles de implementar, cómo mimarla y llevarle dulces y sus comidas favoritas, pero las que realmente iban a hacer un cambio estaban muy fuera de su alcance. Claro que les gustaría poder dar un chasquido y deshacerse de todos los prejuicios imaginables, cada uno había en otros puntos de su vida deseando por algo similar, pero nada se podía hacer. Volvieron a los planes de mimarla y coordinaron lo que harían, mandando mensajes al resto para avisarles que Rochelle estaba bien y que era lo que podían hacer. Ambos esperando que todo ese embrollo no se convierta ese en la siguiente aventura semanal.</p><p>Después de ver que Venus regresara bien a los dormitorios, Jackson subió de nuevo a su coche y se dio unos momentos más para preocuparse antes de regresar a su ser habitual. Navego por las calles de New Salem haciendo las paradas usuales para recoger al resto de los chicos. Había juego de cascketball y los demás, por unas o por otras no podían llevar al grupo, así que el siempre se ofrecía de chofer. No podía defraudar a sus amigos, después de todo. Si ellos no podían era su deber ayudarlos. Ya fuera Deuce con sus tareas, prestándole a Heath cuando necesitaba dinero o ayudando a Clawd con Lala.</p><p>Los chicos podían ser muy rudos o llevarse muy pesado, pero sabía que cuando lo molestaban por ser pequeño o mucho más delgado solo jugaban. Y si hablaban mal de otro no era su problema, pues el se lo había ganado.</p><p>Eventualmente recogió a todos, varios quejándose de su tardanza. No le molestaba, pues ellos no sabían que tuvo que quedarse a ayudar a Rochelle. La carrilla comenzó, así como sus quejas de la escuela y su familia, platicar de sus novias y particularmente quejarse de los otros monstruos que los hacían rabiar. Como de costumbre, se quejaban del otro, fingiendo cierta neutralidad, pero era evidente que no les agradaba. Jackson agradeció que el si era normal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias a todos los que están leyendo la historia:)<br/>Hice un par de cambios a estos primeros capítulos por circunstancias que vienen más adelante, srry, pero no se preocupen, no es mucho.<br/>Me encantaría saber que les parece, oír sus opiniones, que sí les gusta o que no. Además, si saben de alguien a quien le gustaría la historia sería genial que se lo compartiesen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secretos descuidados y la velocidad de la información</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lo que originalmente eran recuerdos compartidos por Neighthan y Jackson se volvieron conocimiento de algunos individuos poco favorables, a pesar del esfuerzo de los primeros dos por ocultarlo. Recae ahora en la chica psíquica y el chico invisible mantener el secreto.<br/>Como si no fuese suficiente, este no es el único secreto revelado, pero para la mala suerte de Rochelle, el suyo es material de primera plana.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: hacia el final del capitulo hay una sección con transfobia implícita hacia uno de los personajes, al ser sacada del closet por otro.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Era el cuatro día en que en la mesa junto a la máquina expendedora solo se sentaban cuatro personas. Cada día cuando sonaba la campana que liberaba a los alumnos de las diversas clases, tanto Neighthan como Jackson esperaban ver a Rochelle acompañarlos por fin, cada uno con motivos totalmente diferentes. Neighthan seguía encaprichado con ayudar a Rochelle a como diera lugar, y Jackson solo quería volver a la normalidad.</p><p>Mientras comía su porción ensalada y queso “llorante”, Neightan consideraba las probabilidades en su plan de escape. La mesa con Avea y las chicas siempre era una opción, pero desde el “incidente” Sirena se había puesto muy pesada y era mejor evitarla. La mesa de las “chiquis” como la llamaba Clawdeen era un buen contendiente pues Neighthan había entablado algo así como una relación de amistad con Twyla. Después de estas dos, el resto de las mesas no eran tan convincentes. La mesa monisima de Frankie y compañía era verdaderamente exhaustiva y en la mesa de Clawd, Deuce y el resto de los deportistas se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar. La mesa de Manny era un “no” definitivo.</p><p>Finalmente, después de mucho considerar y sopesar sus opciones, decidió que lo mejor era hacer nada y quedarse ahí, como el cobarde que era. Jackson tenía un hilo de pensamientos relativamente similares. Sus posibles “mesas de adopción” eran más amplias que las de Neightan e incluso las catacumbas se volvían una opción si el ritmo de su desesperación iba a 4/4, pero el no tenía planes de huir. El chico se encontraba en un extraño limbo en el que no sabía si lo correcto era confrontar la situación, o sacar la bandera blanca, y todo tenía que ver con viejos amigos de la infancia, aunque amigos no era una manera sutil de denominarlo y tampoco tenía tacto. Cómo era común, de tanto pensar en el problema, se quedaba atascado y al final, no hacia algo al respecto. Como un rio, seguía su curso y el se quedaba en el fondo, viendo la corriente pasar.</p><p>Lo minutos se sintieron como horas, pero finalmente terminó el receso, y los integrantes de la mesa pudieron huir a sus respectivas clases. Para su buena o mala suerte, en el horario de ambos chicos seguía la misma clase: Historia de Relaciones Monstruo-Humano.</p><p>Ambos se levantaron sabiendo que tendrían que caminar por los mismos pasillos, al mismo salón y seguir con la tensión en el aire durante cincuenta minutos más. Neighthan, siendo más rápido al tomar las decisiones se despidió apresuradamente de las chicas e intentó arrebatar sus charolas y platos para salir corriendo. Tenía que evitar todo este asunto con el normie y concentrarse en Rochelle, después de todo, su problema ya era cosa del pasado y definitivamente, no le importaba para nada.</p><p>Con varios tropezones pero cero caídas, llego a uno de los contenedores para charolas e indumentario no desechable y espero su turno. En la fila lo acompaño Invisi Billy quien comenzó a contarle un chiste o hacerle una jugarreta, no estaba seguro. Su atención estaba en otro lugar. Billy no tardó mucho en darse cuenta por lo que lo dejó en paz; conocía al híbrido de manera muy superficial pero de todas formas, su conducta le parecía extraña. Pensó lo más fuerte que pudo sus dudas sobre el chico parte zombie, para escuchar una voz familiar en su cabeza.</p><p>Neighthan por otro lado dejó sus cosas y se dirigió al laboratorio “V”. Jackson, así como  Neighthan era malo para manejar la confrontación y aquello que conllevaba conflicto, pero al menos era mejor al disimularlo. Para su mala suerte, Neighthan había alertado a Billy, que consecuentemente había alertado a Scarah y una vez que Scarah estaba en el caso, poco había que se le podía esconder. Cuando Jackson paso por el contenedor para las charolas, hizo lo mejor para verse tranquilo, pero eso no quito que Scarah y Billy lo viesen sabiendo. La mirada de sorpresa era igual para los dos, ¿Quien lo hubiese dicho? Scarah estaba conmovida, pero Billy estaba estupefacto. Si el chico hubiese obtenido todas las piezas probablemente no habría pensado que el asunto era muy entretenido, pero para bien o para mal, cuando Scarah transmitía información abstracta, como lo eran los recuerdos y las emociones, el mensaje podía perderse en el camino. Invisi Billy, sin saber que entendía lo más superficial del asunto, vio la oportunidad de molestar a un par de chicos que parecían conocerse y no caerse bien. Pensó en contarle a los chicos, para indagar más y más que nada, poder molestar más a los dos.</p><p>Este pensamiento le propinó un golpe en el hombro por parte de la banshee a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>-Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir- retumbó en los rincones de la conciencia de Billy.</p><p> </p><p>Claro que nadie más lo oyó, menos los sujetos de observación. Los dos chicos, tenían considerable distancia entre los dos, pero poco hacia eso ya que ambos se dirigían al mismo salón. Si de por si, la clase de Historia ya era densa, tener que toparse el uno con el otro no ayudaba mucho. Al llegar, Neighthan tomó su asiento y poco tardó Jackson en unírsele, sentado a su izquierda en la mesa dual que compartían.</p><p>Jackson, como siempre, saludo a Neighthan afablemente, intentado calmar lo que fuese que había entre ellos. Creía saber el motivo, pero no tenía seguridad alguna y Neighthan le era indescifrable. Aun así, intentaba cada que coincidían mostrarle que todo estaba bien y que podían simplemente dejarlo atrás. Ese día, Jackson le preguntó por Rochelle, aprovechando que el tema no se sentía fuera de lugar y esperando obtener algo más de lo que las chicas estaban dispuestas a decirle. Neighthan, como de costumbre contestó seco, diciéndole que no sabía algo y que Rochelle no estaba contestando mensajes a nadie.</p><p> </p><p>-Quisiera poder ir a visitarla, llevarle algo de comer o algo dulce.</p><p>-Si sabes del mecanismo de defensa del ala de las chicas, ¿verdad?</p><p>-Si, por eso no he ido por allá de nuevo, ese día pase de pura suerte.</p><p>Jackson suspiro, poca energía tenía para mantener su imagen encantadora. Rochelle le preocupaba demasiado, solo quería saber que estaba bien.</p><p>-Oi que estuviste ahí cuando lo del locker -Neighthan dijo esto sin dejar de ver al frente, donde las dos criaturas que daban la clase comenzaban a prepararse para empezar con la clase.</p><p>-Si, la ayude a calmarse y la lleve al dormitorio. Estaba tan exhausta que creo que iba a besarme.</p><p>Esto último lo dijo riendo, y Neighthan volteó los ojos con un resoplido.</p><p>-¿A que viene eso? ¿No te parezco material para besar?</p><p>-Con una cara tan simple, para nada.</p><p>-Una cara tan humana, querrás decir, y que conste, para parámetros humanos no estoy nada mal.</p><p>-Entonces los humanos tienen estándares bastante errados.</p><p>-Nah, solo te cuesta admitir la verdad. Tú sabes en el fondo que soy un bombón.</p><p>Neighthan lo vio detenidamente, casi considerando la posibilidad de que Jackson tuviese razón. Al final se volteó y negó el atractivo del chico, además de decirle que lo único que tenía grande era el ego.</p><p>Jackson agradeció que esa clase, por la razón que fuese Neighthan había decidió seguir con su juego. Con Rochelle en la mente, no habría podido soportar del silencio total que usualmente el híbrido le daba. Aprovecho entonces y siguió con la conversación, sarcástico y coqueto, esperando poder mantener la distracción. La clase a no le importaba mucho y aunque Neighthan no era su primera opción, no estaba mal. De no evitarse constantemente y tener viejas riñas probablemente se llevarían bien.</p><p>***</p><p>La habitación que le correspondía a Rochelle y a las otras dos chicas estaba muy iluminada, lo que ayudaba a Rochelle a levantarse con el primer rayo del sol. En realidad, la gárgola nunca había sido el tipo de persona que necesitaba alarmas o algún método similar, la verdad era que ella se proponía levantarse a una hora y lo hacia, ni más ni menos. Todo el rollo de levantarse gracias al sol había surgido de una discusión que había tenido con Robecca poco tiempo después de haberla conocido. La chica mecánica se había deprimido horrores después de saber de la puntualidad exacta de Rochelle, por lo que para calmarla, inventó aquello. Claro que no fue su idea, sino de Venus.</p><p>Hecha ovillo en su cama, recordando a sus compañeras de cuarto se sentía cada vez más pequeña, pero no más ligera. Jamás en sus 117 años de vida había faltado a alguna clase, cita o algo de índole similar y ahora en su historial, había cuatro faltas injustificadas que echaban todo por la borda. Los primeros tres días se había sentido enferma y asumía que la subida de adrenalina y estrés habían tenido efecto físicamente en la forma de un resfriado “resquebrajante”. Pero el cuarto día el resfriado se había ido y la falta de energía seguía, y es que cuando estaba resfriada su cerebro carburaba muy poco como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese cuidar las grietas que sus estornudos causaban.</p><p>Ahora con la mente clara, la ansiedad la consumía. Estaba segura que si revisaba su teléfono, estaría inundada de notificaciones causadas por algún estrafalario artículo en aquel blog sin escrúpulos que a Spectra le fascinaba manejar. Lo más seguro es que hubiese hablado con Twyla y la chiquilla hubiera soltado todo lo que sabía. También debía haber contactado a Kiyomi para completar sus fuentes, quien podía verse seria y tímida pero su pasatiempo voyerista la dejaba solo un par de peldaños arriba de Spectra en cuanto a la escala de “monstruos respetables” que Rochelle aplicaba.</p><p>Un par de “<em>¡pings!</em>” salieron de su teléfono casi de manera cómica. Los muchos mensajes que había recibido no eran causados por algún chisme sin pies ni cabeza, sino por sus amigos. Se ocultaba del mundo cuanto podía, encerrada en los confines de su cama, evitando el contacto con cualquier cosa le recordase el paso del tiempo en el exterior. Buenas o malas noticias, buenas o malas intenciones, no había diferencia. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que dejar su capullo de seguridad y encarar de nuevo al mundo, pero por el momento, se perdía en su tristeza. Se había adentrado al abismo sin una cuerda de seguridad, pero no le importaba perderse, al menos por un rato.</p><p>Tal vez si se hubiera animado a revisar las notificaciones se habría sentido mejor viendo las fotos del atardecer que le había enviado Robecca, o el “<em>mixtape</em>” que Holt le había hecho. Los apuntes de Frankie e Iris le habrían ayudado a mantenerse al día y no perderse cuando se reincorporase a clases y las “recetas médicas” y remedios que Jackson le prescribía le hubiesen sacado una carcajada.</p><p>Pero nada de eso sucedió. Estaba atrapada en las pesadas colchas de finos hilos metálicos y en las sábanas encantadas. En ellas encontraba seguridad. Se dejó ir y perderse en sueños hasta que su cuerpo no pudo dormir más y llegado a ese punto, recorrió las pesadas cortinas que colgaban del techo, ocultando su cama del resto de la habitación. El antiguo reloj en el centro de la habitación marcaba la 1:30 de la tarde, por lo que Venus y Robecca tardarían en llegar.</p><p>Como bandido huyendo de la vista, se deslizo por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta. Envuelta en la colcha, recorrió el pasillo y bajo las escaleras para ir a los baños. Su reflejo no fue amable con ella, pero ignoró su pésimo estado dejando la colcha sobre el borde de la gran estructura rectangular que servía como múltiples lavabos y prosiguió al fondo de la habitación, donde los cubículos para las pertenencias de las alumnas se encontraba. A diferencia de los lockers, estos no tenían forma de ataúd, pero compartían los tonos morados y rosas de sus contrapartes. Los pequeños cubos de madera contrastaban con el estilo minimalista y pulcro del resto del baño excepto por la paleta de colores. La falta de puertas había preocupado a Rochelle en un inicio, pero se había acostumbrado a la seguridad que implicaba el baño de chicas, por lo que se le olvidó pronto. De su locker, el tercero de izquierda a derecha, y primero segundo de arriba hacia abajo, tomó sus reglamentarias pastillas, su crema de escamas de serpiente solar y un par de ligas reforzadas.</p><p>Volvió a donde el gran espejo sobre los lavabos; las lozas del piso casi tan frías como su propia piel reflejaban su figura con mínima distorsión. Tomó las ligas y amarró su gran melena en dos chongos y sostuvo su fleco con múltiples broches, lista para regresar a su piel su estilo e imagen usual. El baño estaba considerablemente frío, pero al lavarse la cara y aplicar los diversos ungüentos la gárgola se arrepintió de usar tan solo una playera vieja y mini shorts como pijama. Se recordó entonces que poder verse al espejo con ella era uno de los muchos pasos que estaba dando y que no debía rendirse.</p><p>Mientras Rochelle seguía su rutina de cuidado de la piel se dedicó a observar su grieta favorita en la habitación. La había visto desde el primer día, pues se podía decir que tenía un ojo para esas cosas. Estaba cerca de la esquina del fondo y se ocultaba en la herrería con forma de telaraña que acompañaba los postes negros que daban estructura al cuarto, pero aun así, ella la veía. Las gárgolas tenían una relación extraña con las grietas, pues unas significaban el desgaste y decadencia mientras que otras podían ser consideradas bellas. Fuera de su cerrada comunidad, era difícil interpretar. Fuera de la seguridad de su hogar, una grieta era solo eso.</p><p>Esa grieta en particular le parecía extremadamente bella. Su belleza era sutil y no era apreciada por muchos, pero eso no le quitaba su brillo. Era, como la mayoría de las grietas, torcida y se extendía como raíces delgadas. Tener una grieta no significaba que el edificio estuviese en mal estado o que tenía que ser borrada. La grieta era una parte natural del edificio y dejaba ver un poco de la historia del mismo.</p><p>Si tan solo otros pudieran verla de esa manera. Pero la realidad era otra, una donde una grieta solo era una grieta y la reacción automática implicaba ocultarla y repararla. Eso había ocurrido con el resto de las grietas, pensó Rochelle, pero su favorita estaba oculta y segura fuera de los ojos del mundo. Mientras nadie la encontrara, mientras nadie la viera, seguiría allí.</p><p>Terminó con el proceso de su cara y su cabello y se sonrió en el espejo, disfrutando la vista. Se alejó del espejo para ver el resto de su cuerpo y aunque la vista no era la ideal, estaba aprendiendo a ser feliz con ella. Gracias a los diversos medicamentos y pociones que tomaba su cuerpo había dejado de ser algo que odiar y se había transformando en lo que la hacía feliz. Aún había cosas, como su cintura o el tamaño de sus manos, que le causaban disforia, pero estaba trabajando en ello.</p><p>Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una figura irrumpió en el baño. La alta y exótica Amanita llenó el cuarto de perfume tan solo dio un paso en el interior. El tufo no tardo en golpear a Rochelle, quien al verse expuesta se petrificó como ciervo iluminado por las luces de un auto. Amanita tenía poco de haber llegado a Monster High, pero en ese poco tiempo, había tomado el manto que Nefera De Nile había dejado atrás al abandonar la escuela. La alta chica de melena oscura observó a Rochelle de pies a cabeza, analizando lo que tenía en frente. Su mirada de asombro y disgusto habría sido evitada de haberse quedado bajo la colcha, pensó Rochelle, pero era ya muy tarde.</p><p>Si tan solo estuviese usando otra pijama, si tuviese la colcha, si no hubiese salido de la habitación.</p><p>“<em>¡Click!</em>” Sonido fatídico. Rochelle corrió hacia la puerta, debía obtener ese teléfono a como diera lugar. Sintió sus alas desplegarse, oyó el sonido de las lozas romperse bajo su peso y se elevó, pero cuando salió de la habitación su vista se encontró con el gran grupo de estudiantes que regresaba de las clases, riéndose y cuchicheando, haciendo planes para el fin de semana.</p><p>¿Podía ser que había tardado tanto? No. No era eso, pues había planeado salir temprano para volver antes que todos, incluso había revisado el reloj. Mientras se hallaba congelada en pleno vuelo, la multitud lentamente comenzó a conectar los puntos. La amenaza que había hecho Amanita en su tweet y sus palabras laberínticas los habían confundido, pero ahora todo era claro. Lo que el día del incidente del locker eran miradas confusas ahora eran miradas extrañadas, algunas ligeramente disgustadas y la mayoría incomodas.</p><p>La chica bajo de nuevo y regresó al baño, a la seguridad de su colcha. El mundo se detuvo para Rochelle cuando lo entendió. Era viernes, y todos salían temprano. Ahí suspendida en el aire, Rochelle dejó de estar encubierta por la herrería y los postes de madera del mundo y se volvió una grieta más a la vista de todos</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias a todos los que están leyendo la historia:)<br/>Hice un par de cambios a estos primeros capítulos por circunstancias que vienen más adelante, srry, pero no se preocupen, no es mucho.<br/>Hay ciertos momentos en la historia donde hay transfobia y homofobia, lamento si esto es demasiado. Quiero escribir algo lindo acerca de los personajes pero también incluir un poco de la experiencia de una persona trans así como no heterosexual. <br/>Me encantaría saber que les parece, oír sus opiniones, que sí les gusta o que no. Además, si saben de alguien a quien le gustaría la historia sería genial que se lo compartiesen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reuniones espontaneas y la aparición de un personaje no invitado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neighthan se encuentra en un bloqueo tras el incidente del viernes y las consecuencias que este tuvo, por lo que decide reunirse con Avea, su pilar emocional y apoyo para evitar crisis de cualquier tipo. En el camino a esta reunion, Invisi Billy le manda mensajes crípticos que lo dejan confundido y si eso no fuere poco, cuando llega al santuario que es su café favorito se encuentra con el galán residente de Monster High. Este, a la vez, es una de las últimas personas con las que se quiere topar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Cuando Spectra cubrió la noticia acerca de ciertas “cosas” cuestionables relacionadas a Rochelle se sintió más empoderada de lo normal. Era bien sabido que Spectra tenía una habilidad increíble para modificar la realidad y la verdad para cumplir con sus fines “periodísticos”, pero tristemente, en esta ocasión en su artículo habían pocas conclusiones que no fuesen ciertas. Eran las opiniones y comentarios extras espolvoreados en el texto los que no tenían lugar.</p><p>Spectra, ademas de la fama de chismosa, tenía fama de serpiente, pero como tanto a Deuce y a Viperine el terminó no les hacía gracia, el cuerpo estudiantil se resignó a llamarla hurón. Era tan escurridiza y aparentemente adorable como uno, ademas de que su mascota era de la misma especie y del mismo estilo. Debido a esto, la mayoría de los que leyó el artículo pudo detectar las huellitas en todo este. Disfrazándose de imparcialidad profesional y preocupación por todas las monstruos, su veneno permeaba lo que era una sacada de closet glorificada.</p><p>Neighthan leía y releía el artículo echado en su cama. La habitación planeada para dos o tres habitantes se sentía vacía, con los altos techos amenazando en su penumbra. El chico había tenido la suerte o desgracia de tener un dormitorio para el solo, aun no se decidía cual era. Usualmente en sus otros colegios terminaba compartiendo un cuarto con Avea. Ambos se habían acostumbrado y no tenían problema alguno, pero les parecía extraño que para la administración de esos otros colegios, la agrupación de híbrido tenía prioridad a la de género, pues en ningún otro dormitorio había un montón de vampiros, o de personas gato. Después de que esto sucediera un par de veces se dieron cuenta que en realidad no sabían cómo lidiar con ellos y que la agrupación que habían hecho era algo así como “¿¿¿<em>caballos???”</em></p><p>Ahora, en una habitación individual y en un lugar donde no les habían ofrecido un establo maltrecho como dormitorio, sentía el vacío de la presencia de Avea y el heno. Tal vez era por eso que se encontraba tan obsesionado con ayudar a Rochelle. Eso quería creer, pues la respuesta alternativa era que su morbo había vencido su moral y solo quería saber más. Este pensamiento había comenzado a carcomer un poco sus entrañas y no le dejaba en paz, por lo que decidió probarse a sí mismo que estaba mal, ayudando a Rochelle de manera genuina y contundente.</p><p>Cuando el problema no era tan complejo, o al menos el no sabía la mitad de el, había ideado un plan que aunque era superficial consideraba sería efectivo y en todo caso de no serlo, serviría para mejorar la confianza de Rochelle. Cuando la gárgola se permitió su momento de vulnerabilidad ante el, le confió que lo que quería era a alguien con quien compartir sus sentimientos. Ahora, gracias al artículo de Spectra con fotos cortesía de Amanita Nightshade, Neighthan se daba cuenta que el problema iba más profundo.</p><p>El estaba descubriendo una infección que llevaba un largo tiempo sin ser tratada, donde remover la zona externa no curaba la herida, sino que revelaba todo lo que se hallaba detrás y que de no ser retirado, solo seguiría dañando. Si tan solo pudiera cuidar de infecciones metafísicas como lo hacía de las comunes.</p><p>Se levantó de un salto, el cual tuvo un aterrizaje forzado, lo que le propinó varias punzadas en los tobillos. Con andar torpe se dirigió a su escritorio, el cual consistía de tres mesas con similitud a pupitres unidas en la parte posterior. La habitación claramente estaba diseñada para varios estudiantes y cada que lo recordaba, sentía que las paredes de oscuro ladrillo se agrandaban un poco más y que los postes de madera se retorcían hasta quedar irreconocibles.</p><p>Como su padre le había enseñado, hizo una lista de pros y contras en su plan y una lista detallada de los pasos que este le requeriría. Aquella versión, esta vez en papel turquesa, era la cuarta que había escrito. Los cambios de versión eran realmente mínimos, lo que le molestaba pues un buen plan no podía ser concebido en el primer intento, o eso se decía. Algo debía estar terriblemente mal pero no podía verlo.</p><p>Cansado de su falta de visión apago las luces de la habitación y dejó su dormitorio con la lista en una mano y su teléfono en la otra, con rumbo a darle una visita a su antigua compañera de cuarto. Mando un mensaje rápido, avisándole el punto de encuentro y procedió a dejar los dormitorios atrás, no sin saludar a Sirena y a Bonita antes de irse. Cómo era costumbre, estaban sentadas un un punto alejado en la sala común, donde se generaba penumbra y discutían frivolidades. Sirena demasiado distraída para seguir el hilo de la conversación y Bonita demasiado estresada como para dejarlo ir. Neighthan las quería a morir, pero como todo, el exceso llegaba a hacerle daño.</p><p>Dejó la sala a desnivel donde la falsa chimenea que sus amigas disfrutaban se encontraba y cruzó la sala común hasta llegar al pasillo central. Ahí giró a la derecha hacia donde la puerta principal.</p><p>Salió y se detuvo frente a las altas puertas de los dormitorios. El aire otoñal dejaba ya su rastro, haciéndolo sentir vigorizado. Apretó la cazadora azul marino y ocultó las manos bajo ella mientras seguía y, caminó que conducía a la entrada principal. Para dejar el edificio de los dormitorios detrás de la escuela, había que rodear la escuela completa, al menos en los fines de semana, para poder llegar al camino que llegaba al pueblo. Esto podía ser bastante incómodo, ya que los caminos que cruzaban el jardín frente a los dormitorios solo conectaban con la escuela. Lo que se tenía que utilizar para rodearla eran unos parches sin pasto y un par de jardineras. Si Neighthan tuviese la mitad de gracia, balance o percepción espacial que cualquier monstruo, esto no habría sido problema, pero no era así.</p><p>Gracias al frío, Neighthan no tuvo tropiezos y recorrió el camino hasta la parada del autobús cien pies, que lo llevaría a la ciudad.</p><p>Aquel autobús era el único que llegaba a Monster High y no era de extrañarse, pues ese autobús tampoco recorría toda la ciudad de New Salem. Habían límites tácitos que definían a donde se podía llegar en el autobús. Claro que el autobús cien pies no era el único autobús en New Salem, pero en el caso de Neighthan, era el único viable.</p><p>Atisbó la parada y apresuró el paso para atravesar el estacionamiento y las rejas principales, llegando a tiempo justo para ver el camión posarse frente a él. Por fuera tenía apariencia común, pero era el interior lo que lo distinguía tanto. Neighthan pago su pasaje y mientras esperaba por el cambio, comenzó a buscar un asiento.</p><p>En el momento en que el autobús comenzó su movimiento, lo que habían sido alrededor de 10 hileras de asientos se volvieron varias docenas. Diversos monstruos, entre ellos algunos de sus compañeros, estaba esparcidos por los múltiples asientos y prestaban poca atención al nuevo pasajero. Aun con la suave iluminación de las luces estilo neón que recorrían el techo del autobús Neighthan pudo encontrar un asiento cercano a la puerta. Paso gran parte del camino intercambiando mensajes con Avea, dándole consejos a Frankie y respondiendo preguntas raras que Invisi Billy tenía para el. Lo último no sentó muy bien, pues era el clásico “tengo un amigo al que le pasa x cosa...” lo que siempre era sospechoso.</p><p>Habiendo respondido el último texto, asomo la vista fuera de la ventana detrás de el para ver los árboles que enmarcaban el boulevard convertirse súbitamente en casas o edificios. Noto que la luz natural ahora perdía fuerza, señalando que no faltaba mucho para el caer de la noche. Un <em>“¡Ping!”</em> salió de su teléfono quitando su atención de la ventana. Era Invisi Billy, quien quería saber cómo ayudar a un amigo en la hipotética situación de que tuviese un amor no superado, ademas de cómo organizar una cita de reencuentro. Neighthan siempre estaba feliz de ayudar, pero algo no le daba buena espina acerca de las dudas de Invisi Billy, por lo que contesto el consejo más neutral posible y devolvió el teléfono a su bolsillo.</p><p>Apretando de nuevo la cazadora a su cuerpo, se volvió a la ventana buscando en que parada se encontraban. Para sus suerte, la pequeña plaza llena de cafés y delis se avecinaba, pudiendo apreciar cada vez más detalles de los frentes de las tiendas y las farolas espectrales que marcaban la parada. Fuera de un café para sirenas y criaturas marinas, revisando su teléfono, estaba su mejor amiga.</p><p>Con timidez pidió la parada y trastabillando, dejó el camión para encontrarse con Avea. La chica le sacaba unos 15 centímetros, por lo que siempre debía tener la mirada en alto para hablar con ella. Como siempre, llevaba el cabello amarrado, solo que hoy su ropa atlética se había transformado en un enorme abrigo acolchado y había una gruesa manta en su lomo. Lo poco que sobresalía de esta, brillaba con el sol del atardecer, dándole un tinte índigo a su pelaje.</p><p>Avea asintió al verlo en gesto de reconocimiento y comenzó a caminar hacia el café habitual. Neighthan tardo poco en alcanzarla, pero mantenerle el paso se volvía un poco difícil. La plaza donde usualmente se encontraban tenia alrededor de cinco cafés cuyo frente daba a la calle principal. A la mitad de estos, se abría un pasillo que estaba perpendicular a la calle. Sobre este había más cafés, algunos delis y cafeterías específicas para vampiros, personas lobo y zombies. Neighthan nunca había entrado a una y solo había oído lo que Draculaura pensaba al respecto, por lo que la idea que tenía de ellas era todo menos positiva.</p><p> </p><p>-Hacia ya mucho que no salíamos, ¿qué paso perdido?</p><p>-Oh, hasta parece que me extrañas. Creí que ya estarías harta de mi y del heno- Neighthan se sentía más libre estando con Avea, y ella era la única que realmente entendía- Si quieres podemos ir a visitarte más seguido.</p><p> </p><p>Avea le dio un golpe juguetón con la cola, que estaba parcialmente trenzada y adornada. Ambos dejaron ir una risita y con ella, gran parte de su estrés. Cuando llegaron ante el “<em>Levanta Muertos” </em>que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo y era su café favorito, Avea hizo como de costumbre y levantó en vuelo hacia el tejado.</p><p>Este café tenía una vibra muy tradicional y rústica, por lo que resaltaba entre los demás. Con grandes ventanales llenos de estampados en vinil, tenía iluminación cálida y aun estando fuera, el aroma dulce era embriagante. Las cortinas lilas enmarcaban las ventanas y daban un acento de color a algo que estaba principalmente lleno de tonos naranjas oscuros y rojos quemados.</p><p>Dejándose llevar por el ambiente, Neighthan paso entre las mesas que se hallaban en el exterior y cruzó la puerta principal, haciendo sonar la esperada campana quejumbrosa.</p><p>Lycanna, vestida con su delantal habitual, dejó la orden que estaba entregando y corrió a saludar a Neighthan. Esto era ya costumbre y cada que sucedía, no dejaba de asombrarlo. Lycanna, aun con su vestido aireado color vino y delantal con listones y bordados elegantes y livianos, mantenía su aire punk con maquillaje pesado y peinado mohawk. Uno jamás pensaría que esta chica sería la alegre y cariñosa del par. Silvi, por el otro lado era más reservada y un poco sangrona. Su estilo era más “<em>glam gore” </em> y a diferencia de Lycanna, a Silvi Neighthan podía visualizarla paseando junto con Frankie Stein y Clawdeen Wolf sin problema.</p><p>Lycanna lo soltó de su abrazo y le dio un beso a la mejilla, mientras cruzaba el establecimiento, Silvi asintió suavemente con la cabeza hacia su dirección y procedió a acompañarlo a la terraza.</p><p>Silvi levantó parte de la barra que separaba a la zona de clientela y la cocina y ambos cruzaron el pasillo hasta llegar a la zona de acceso restringido. Detrás de la puerta para empleados, estaba una escalera de caracol estrecha y un pasillo que daba al cuarto de mantenimiento y la alacena general. Neighthan tomó el barandal oxidado y interpretó su chirrido como una bienvenida retorcida. Silvi tomó el pasillo hacia la alacena general, no sin antes arrojar un paquete de Twinkies a Neighthan. El chico trató de atraparlo sin mucho éxito, y Silvi solo rió.</p><p>De haber sucedido antes, pensó Neighthan mientras subía las retorcidas escaleras, las burlas por su torpeza habrían calado hondo y lo habrían dejado herido, pero ahora era una nueva persona.</p><p>Tomó la manija de la escotilla que daba al techo y la empujó con fuerza, dejando entrar una corriente de aire frío y seco, que indicaba la llegada del invierno. El aire que lo rodeaba, saliendo de la escotilla y admirando el paisaje, olía a otoño, café y canela. Olía a paz.</p><p>Al llegar con Avea, quien estaba hechada en una gran pila de cojines, cobijas y colchas, se dejó caer a su lado. El techo del “<em>Levanta Muertos</em>” tenía lo de terraza que Sirena lo de buena alumna: tenía posibilidades y había un atisbo de ello pero no más. Neighthan y Avea ahora estaban acostados en su lounge improvisado en el centro del techo, y una vez  terminaban las cobijas, habían un escaso medio metro de espacio libre antes de que cajas, tuberías y cables llenasen la escena. Mientras el viento mecía sus melenas, aun estando en el lounge improvisado, ninguno se sentía fuera de lugar. Así eran las cosas y así es como debían ser.</p><p>La escotilla volvió a sonar, y Avea se volvió hacia ella para saludar a alguna de las licántropos que trabajaban ahí, pero dio un respingo que alertó a Neighthan. La figura que había surgido de la escotilla no era ninguna de las chicas, ni siquiera era un hombre lobo. Vestido en uniforme con delantal, con camisa algo desarreglada y sus característicos audífonos alrededor del cuello, Holt los veía sin algún indicio de familiaridad.</p><p>Por otro lado, Avea tenía expresión sorprendida y cambiaba constantemente la mirada de Holt a Neighthan, quien veía al chico uniformado con algo que rayaba el pavor. Avea no sabía la historia, si es que la había, que le generaba estas reacciones a Neighthan y se había limitado y a las chicas a indagar más. Ahora que veía el color drenarse de su casa e intentar disimular, se sentía incluso culpable por no intentar averiguar.</p><p>Para buena fortuna de los dos híbridos, Holt parecía no haberse dado cuenta del momento de pánico, o había decidido ignorarlo. El chico en uniforme se acercó a ellos y con aire de quien no quiere la cosa, les pregunto como estaban, si disfrutaban su tarde, y otras trivialidades que venían en el manual de atención al cliente. Holt hacia eso de manera rutinaria, y aunque no era grosero, tampoco irradia un calor acogedor. Sostenía en la mano derecha su cuaderno de notas y en la mano izquierda una pluma llena de brillos que tamborileaba en la libreta.</p><p>Avea era principalmente quien respondía al libreto que seguía Holt, encontraba extraño el encanto que poseía el chico. Estaba segura que el no tenía idea de la energía que estaba irradiando, pues se veía aburrido. Mientras, ella podía apreciar y aunque Holt no era su tipo ni por asomo, incluso ella sentía sus rodillas ceder un poco. No tenía duda por que este chico y Frankie habían sido la “<em>power-couple” </em>que el cuerpo estudiantil amaba a tal punto que competía con Deuce y Cleo.</p><p>Mientras Avea coqueteaba con fines de investigación con el mesero, Neighthan hacia lo posible por parecer calmo. Mientras Avea hablaba con el, observo disimuladamente al chico, impresionado por lo diferente que se veía. Cuando había visto a Jackson su primera semana en la escuela, no había tenido duda de que era el mismo chico, aun cuando tenía alrededor de 10 años que no se veían. Si bien había crecido y no estaba tan delgado y falto de músculo como antes, su rostro aún tenía ese aire de niño bonito. Con Holt, le costaba un poco creerlo. El chico había crecido bastante, aunque no lo suficiente para igualarlo a él y se veía como el estereotipo de un delincuente juvenil, pero mucho más guapo. Para terminar el look que le daban el tatuaje en su rostro y el piercing, su tabique estaba claramente torcido, mostrando que se había roto un par de veces.</p><p>A decir verdad, no tenía mucho problema con el, pero desgraciadamente estaba atado a su otra mitad y aunque los recuerdos relacionados a él no eran tan malo como con su contraparte, eran suficientes.</p><p>Con trabajo musitó su orden, una vez que Avea y Holt terminaron lo suyo: un chocolate blanco y roles de canela. Avea hizo lo mismo, frappe matcha y pan de zanahoria.</p><p>Una vez que el chico desapareció por la escotilla, Avea le lanzó una mirada llena de curiosidad a Neighthan, mientras su cola revoloteaba contra el piso. Neighthan solo respondió la mirada y se volvió a dejar caer en las almohadas.</p><p> </p><p>-Vamos, no puedes hacer eso. Es ilegal, no se puede, punto.</p><p>-No hay nada que tengas que saber, es más, no hay nada que saber.</p><p>-Eres el peor mentiroso, hazlo sencillo para ti y dime.</p><p>Neighthan suspiró su último gramo de energía y se hundió un poco más en el acolchado suelo.</p><p>-No es algo que tengas que saber, en serio- en su tono se sentía tanto la seriedad como la falta tranquilidad, y Avea prestaba aguda atención a esto- tiene mucho tiempo y ya no es algo relevante. Además, ni siquiera vale la pena. Solo es una historia tonta de drama de niños de primaria.</p><p>Avea deseo terriblemente cambiar de tema, así que intento encontrar algo que la ayudase a salir del pozo de incomodidad en el que se ahogaba.</p><p>-Esta bien, vale. A todo esto, ¿para que me llamaste? Dijiste era algo importante.</p><p>-Ah, si. Ten</p><p>Con pereza entrego la hoja color turquesa a Avea quien la leyó con atención, intentando adivinar el contexto correcto.</p><p>-Como de costumbre me estoy metiendo donde probablemente no debería pero... que más da.</p><p>-Así que esto es sobre Rochelle.</p><p>-Mhmm- sus ojos cerrados, solo sentía su cabello moverse con la brisa y como los rayos del sol comenzaban a ceder- aunque ahora ya no se que hacer, todo es tan complicado y estoy seguro que cualquier paso que tome será malo.</p><p>-Tu plan no es lo primero que habría pensado, eso es seguro, pero no creo que sea tan malo como crees.</p><p>Neighthan dejó salir un quejido ahogando a Avea. Sabía que el plan era extraño y que seguramente había quince mejores planes antes que el suyo.</p><p>-Ánimo, estamos hablando de Cupido, ella sabe lo que hace. Además, si por alguna razón Cupido falla con sus encantos y magia, al menos podrá distraerse un poco.</p><p>-Supongo que tienes razón.</p><p>Neighthan se había concentrado tanto en el problema del novio y después en el problema creado por Spectra que no había reparado mucho en qué tal vez, la solución simple era la mejor.</p><p>-Si esto no funcionan, tendrá algo más en lo que pensar- repitió pensativamente- si, y también estaré ahí con ella, y Robecca y Venus. Estaremos para ahogar el problema.</p><p>-¿Ves? Te metes demasiado en tu cabeza, deja de pensar tanto, vamos.</p><p>Ahora que sabía que parte de la molestia de Rochelle no era solamente la falta de novio sino la imagen que todas las parejas proyectaban y ella sentía no podía tener, su plan e intenciones se desmoronaban un poco más. Buscarle pareja a travez de Cupido se sentía menos efectivo, pero a Avea parecía agradarle la idea.</p><p>-Mira, aun si no sale como lo esperabas o como lo planeabas, ¿quien pasaría una oportunidad de ser conejillo de Indias de Cupido? No podrá negarse.</p><p>-Nunca dije nada sobre que Rochelle pudiese negarse- mientras decía esto, Neighthan se giró y quedó sobre su costado izquierdo, ahora viendo a Avea de frente.</p><p>-Algo me decía que era otra de las tantas preocupaciones- se encogió de hombros- Neighthan cuando alguien hace una lista detallada de un plan, eso quiere decir que le tiene miedo.</p><p>-Vamos no seas así...</p><p>-¡Es la verdad!</p><p> </p><p>Para enfatizar su punto, sacudió el papel en el aire energéticamente, hasta que este le fue arrancado de sus dedos por el aire otoñal. Avea desplegó las alas dispuesta a recuperar el plan, pero frenó en seco cuando se dio cuenta que la hoja de papel había sido detenida por el mesero que ahora surgía de la escotilla. Holt, quien llevaba la comanda de los híbridos en una gran bandeja, hizo equilibrios para poder liberar su mano izquierda y tomar la hoja azul que le impedía ver.</p><p>Con bella letra de diferentes plicas y colores, estaba detallado un proceso en diferentes pasos. Todo giraba alrededor de aquella gárgola de acento pesado que siempre lo regañaba por correr en los pasillos. Avea y Neighthan, a unos escasos pasos el uno del otro, veían a Holt esperando una respuesta, una reacción, lo que fuera.</p><p>Holt solamente alejo el papel y lo movió de lado a lado con sonrisa boba. A Neighthan se le caía la cara de vergüenza, Holt Hyde estaba viendo su nota y observando la tinta holográfica cambiar con la luz, juzgándolo.</p><p> </p><p>-No lo se, hombre. La chica gárgola se ve muy estirada para esto- alzó la vista con mirada juguetona hacia Avea, quien lo miró sorprendida- No quiero tirarle malas vibras pero, simplemente no la veo haciendo esto, ¿me entiendes?</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez, miro a Neighthan e inmediatamente supo quien era el que tenía una gran pila de papel construcción y plumas de gel en su habitación. Paso entre ambos híbridos con charola y papel en mano y se dirigió al lounge, donde dejó la charola con cuidado. Se quitó el delantal y lo doblo pulcramente para aventarlo junto a la charola.</p><p>Avea y Neighthan lo siguieron en silencio y se sentaron con el, con espalda recta y visiblemente incómodos. Holt saco un panecillo de su bolsillo y le propinó una mordida para seguir leyendo la nota.</p><p> </p><p>-Okay, si pensamos que la gárgola...</p><p>-Rochelle- le cortó Neighthan, tan confundido como asombrado.</p><p>-Rochelle, claro. Si pensamos que aceptará el plan, creo que tienes que hacerle unos cuantos cambios.</p><p>Neighthan quería correrlo, hacer que se fuera o gritarle que nada de eso era de su incumbencia, pero estaba atascado en su plan y tal vez, solo tal vez, Holt podría ayudarle.</p><p>-Ok, esta bien. Cuéntanos, oh sabio Holt, ¿que le cambiarías al plan?</p><p>Avea volteó a ver a Neighthan y luego a Holt, no creía lo que veía, pero ya que estaba sucediendo decidió que era mejor seguir la corriente y ver a donde la llevaría.</p><p>-Primero que nada, no lo veas como un plan, eso no tiene nada divertido, son malas vibras.</p><p>-¿Y como debemos verlo?- Avea quería sacar todo lo posible de este enigmático personaje, así que estaba dispuesta a interrogarlo si Neighthan no podía.</p><p>-Una aventura.</p><p>Al decir esto, Holt se inclinó hacia enfrente para acercarse a Avea, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Neighthan soltó algo entre un resoplido y un relinchar. Ante esto, Holt cambio su peso al brazo izquierdo y dirigió su cuerpo hacia Neighthan, buscando quedar igual de cerca.</p><p> </p><p>-Vamos, no te gustan las aventuras, ¿acaso? ¿O les tienes miedo?</p><p>-¡Hah!- una risa sarcástica dejó su garganta- creó que no tienes idea de que es una aventura de verdad.</p><p>-Oh cariño, ¿casi haber muerto a manos de una horda moderna no es suficiente para ti? Supongo un tendría que haber muerto, al menos así sería un mártir.</p><p>Los híbridos estaban confundidos entre lo que decía Holt y como lo decía. Para haber estado al borde de morir por brutalidad policial se veía muy tranquilo, demasiado incluso. Neighthan hizo entonces la decisión consciente de darle una oportunidad al mesero entrometido. No tenía muchas opciones y no hacía mucho daño escuchar aquello que tuviese que decir, además que tenía el presentimiento de que si intentaba rechazarlo más, sería inútil.</p><p> </p><p>-Esta bien, esta bien. Una aventura, te escucho.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias a todos los que están leyendo la historia:)<br/>Hice un par de cambios a estos primeros capítulos por circunstancias que vienen más adelante, srry, pero no se preocupen, no es mucho.<br/>Me encantaría saber que les parece, oír sus opiniones, que sí les gusta o que no. Además, si saben de alguien a quien le gustaría la historia sería genial que se lo compartiesen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. La emoción ante el cambio y quitar el velo de los ojos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holt resultó ser una buena influencia y aunque le costase admitirlo, Neighthan disfruto mucho su compañía. Con la mente fresca, el chico híbrido vuelve a los dormitorios solo para enfrentarse a las consecuencias del artículo de Spectra personificadas. Desgraciadamente, Rochelle se une y lo ve también. Es ahí cuando Neighthan toma su decisión: la prioridad es Rochelle y hará lo posible por ayudarla.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: hay una sección hacia el final con transfobia explícita hacia uno de los personajes en la forma de comentarios insensibles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Holt eventualmente tuvo que dejar a los híbridos en el techo del “<em>Levanta Muertos</em>”. Habían pasado un par de horas y los chicos no habían parado. En el caso de Holt y Avea era lógico, pues eran sociales y amigables, pero Neighthan estaba fuera de lugar, y no le molestaba. El coqueteo de los otros dos a veces se tornaba excesivo, pero lo dejaba pasar, pues le parecía divertido lo extraño que era. El era malo para hacerlo y usualmente, los chicos coqueteaban diferente si se trataba de chicas o chicos. Así, observaba el “coqueteo tradicional” en su ambiente natural y a sus participantes; adolescentes extrovertidos con sentido de competencia.</p><p>Holt estaba a la mitad de una anécdota que estaba a cinco tangentes del tema original cuando sonó la alarma en su teléfono que anunciaba el final de su día. Esta interrumpió la conversación de manera tajante y dejó en claro que ese era el fin de su reunión secreta.</p><p>Avea y Neighthan intentaron no reír cuando el audio de la alarma, que era Jackson diciendo algo en el tono de “<em>te mandaría a ch*ngar a tu madre pero también es mi madre y la respeto</em>” entre otras cosas interrumpió a su encantadora contraparte. Holt entonces se disculpó y se levantó rápidamente. Avea, queriendo saber más de lo que acababa de escuchar, insistió a Holt se quedará, pero fue cortada sin posibilidad de repelar. Ahora Holt se oía serio y apagado, no había discusión, no había opción, se tenía que ir. Se disculpó por lo repentino de su salida, cambiando a un tono mucho más agradable y les explicó que tenía que cambiar de lugar, pues Jackson tenía que hacer de chofer. Lo dijo de manera tan seria y ácida que los chicos no entendían si era broma o no.</p><p>Ante esto, ambos híbridos se despidieron y vieron como el mesero desaparecía por la escotilla. Neighthan suspiro, dejando ir la tensión que se había acumulado durante la semana. No entendía totalmente la actitud de Holt hacia el pero se dejó llevar por un momento por esta. Si, era extraño y lo confundía, pero eso no quitaba que era encantador y que le hablaba muy bonito.</p><p> </p><p>-Wow, <em>bummer- </em>Avea cruzó los brazos e hizo gesto de berrinche.</p><p>-Lo se, imagina solo tener a Holt. Goals.</p><p>
  
</p><p>La chica le soltó un codazo que lo hizo gemir. Entre quejidos se disculpó y volvió a dejarse caer en las almohadas. Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, Holt le había dado buenas ideas y estaba dispuesto a tomarlas. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa llena de ansia y se quedó ahí toda la tarde. Con cara boba compartió con Avea su orden original y un par de tés extra así como notas y anécdotas de sobre sus clases. Aun cuando no había un plan maestro que discutir, las conversaciones con Avea siempre eran divertidas y parecían no acabarse. Una vez dejaron el plan de lado por un rato Avea le hablo de cómo iban las cosas con sus novios y con su familia. Desde que se habían transferido a Monster High sus relaciones habían sufrido por la distancia, pero Avea lo estaba llevando bastante bien. No podía decirse lo mismo de Bonita, quien sufría mucho de ansiedad por separación después de dejar a su pareja. Sirena y el no tenían tiempo para ello, por lo que al mudarse nunca sufrían por eso. Avea, por lo que Neighthan escuchaba, parecía incluso disfrutar del drama que su lejanía causaba, contando emocionada como habían respondido a las noticias y los muchos mensajes que le enviaban diario. Oyéndola, Neighthan pensó en Rochelle y entendió mejor por que tener pareja le era tan importante. Si la vida se volvía tan linda cuando uno tenía novio como decía Avea que lo hacía, hasta el empezaba a considerar la opción. Alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, alguien que lo entendiese. Tal vez ahora en Monster High tendría la oportunidad. Aún así, cuando Avea le preguntó si el ya se había conseguido novio, negó su interés.</p><p>Cada momento que pasaba hacía que el plan le emocionase más, así que cuando dejaron el café y eventualmente se despido de Avea, Neighthan decidió correr de regreso a su hogar en Monster High. Usualmente su timidez y torpeza lo habrían detenido, pero esta vez no se lo permitió. Algo de su lado grácil debía relucir de vez en cuando, y que mejor momento que ese.</p><p>Al principio, hubo trastabilleos y tropiezos, pero cuando encontró un ritmo, lo único que hacía era ganar velocidad. Recorrió las calles de la sección segura de New Salem hasta llegar al boulevard que llevaba a Monster High. Paso por tiendas, un parque y muchas casas. La escuela había sido construida en una colina cerca de los suburbios donde los diversos monstruos vivían para asegurar su seguridad, pero después de tiempo el desarrollo empezó a formar alrededor de la escuela. Los altos árboles que enmarcaban el camino se mecían con el viento y parecían apoyarlo en silencio, así como el viento, que silbaba en sus oídos.</p><p>El autobús y unos cuantos autos conocidos pasaron junto a Neighthan con rumbo a la escuela mientras seguía en su carrera. Los vio pasar por las grandes rejas que enmarcaban la entrada y desaparecer en el estacionamiento. Era fin de semana y muchos tenían planes. Probablemente aquellas personas iban a recoger a sus amigos para ir a una de las tantas fiestas que se llevaban a cabo en New Salem. En su estado de euforia, incluso consideró detener alguno de los autos para pedir que le llevaran también.</p><p>Una camioneta negra de apariencia lujosa pasó junto a él y con ella, se fueron sus ganas de unirse a las fiestas. Aquella camioneta era una de las tantas que movía usualmente al grupo de los “<em>mansters”. </em>Conociendo a este grupo y los contextos de los seis chicos que los conformaban, el auto solo podía pertenecer al normie que tanto quería evitar.</p><p>Parte de su euforia se evaporó, pero no se permitió detenerse es su recorrido. Para distraerse, se preguntó si Holt usaría el mismo auto o si tendría el suyo, aunque era cierto que nunca había visto a Holt conducir.</p><p>Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la reja principal, a través del estacionamiento y rodeando el flanco derecho de la escuela. Para el y varias otras criaturas el acceso a los dormitorios cuando la escuela estaba cerrada era tortuoso. Las plantas y arbustos eran lindas decoraciones y le daban un aire elegante, pero imposibles de atravesar. Después de pincharse y rasgar un poco sus jeans, logró pasar al terreno detrás de la escuela, sobre el que estaban los dormitorios, la piscina y el gimnasio.</p><p>Daban las 7 y el sol estaba prácticamente perdido, por lo que el grupo de criaturas luminiscentes de primer año que pasaban la tarde en la piscina eran lo primero que vio.  Aunque su forma era extraña y algo amorfa, las criaturas poseían una belleza etérea, brillando como las sepias. Los saludo desde la lejanía y oyó cómo las chicas intercambiaron risillas, mientras sus melenas de kelp brillaban más intenso.</p><p>Dejando atrás su visita al café, entró a los dormitorios intentando calmar su cabeza y detenerse un momento. Con los cambios que habían hecho a su idea original se sentía energizado y sentía que podría enfrentarse a cualquier problema. Podría ayudar a Rochelle, a sus amigas, a cualquiera que lo necesitase. Sin percatarse corrigió su postura, agregando un par de centímetros a su altura y cambiando su imagen en general. El chico era lindo, con una cara bonita, pero en esos momentos, cruzaba la línea hacia lo guapo.</p><p>No debía permitirse perderse en el sentimiento. Nada arruinaba un buen plan como la falta de premeditación, por lo que en vez de correr derecho hacia el cuarto de Rochelle, giro a la derecha hacia la cocina. La planta baja estaba prácticamente vacía, lo que ayudó a mantener su energía. El interior estaba iluminado principalmente por luces blancas, pero a esa hora eran optadas por los últimos rayos del sol, que tintaban el espacio y lo hacían sentir agradable.</p><p>En la cocina se encontraban Gigi, Catty y Honey, todas en pijamas, las primeras dos estaban recargadas en la larga barra metálica. Las primeras dos chicas platicaban sobre sus clases y en algún punto creyó oír el nombre de Rochelle y Catrine. Honey por otro lado estaba espolvoreando unos beignets en la barra que daba al pasillo. De vez en cuando intervenía en la conversación, por lo que Neighthan asumió habían bajado juntas, las otras dos acompañando a Honey por un bocadillo. Mientras encontraba los ingredientes para su té en los diferentes cajones y alacena, presto aguda atención a la dirección que tomaba la conversación de las chicas.</p><p> </p><p>-Entiendo que son cercanas, ¿cercanos? La verdad no se...</p><p>-Ese no es el punto, no es tan complicado.</p><p>-Ok, ya. No tienes por qué enojarte.</p><p> </p><p>Catty dejó su vaso en la barra más fuerte de lo que debía, lo que ocasionó que el metal de esta llorara. Isi y Batsy, quienes acababan de entrar, se detuvieron mientras tapaban sus orejas entre quejidos. Ellas, así como las otras tres chicas que ya se encontraban en la cocina, estaban ya en pijama. Catty era la única de las cuatro que parecía preocuparse por el invierno que se avecinaba, pues sobre la pijama tenía también una cobija mullida; el diseño, irónicamente, era de un montón de cachorrillos de Golden Retreiver. Ninguna de las cuatro por otro lado, reparaba en Neighthan, aun estando vulnerables. Neighthan había tardado en percatarse, pero eventualmente cacho que cuando otros chicos aparecían las chicas tomaban precauciones que con el no. Una ventaja de su personalidad afable y amigable y no por la idea estereotípica, quería creer.</p><p>Catty se disculpó con ellas y mientras pasaron por la cocina, ella, Gigi, Honey y Neighthan se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo. Neighthan, por espiar en los chismes de otros y las chicas por verse expuestas como hurones. Esto le sorprendía, pues las chicas no le daban la impresión de ser personas que perpetuasen prejuicios, después de todo, eran agradables con el.</p><p>Eventualmente cuando Isi y Batsy se fueron, con un par de bolsas de palomitas instantáneas y té herbal cortesía de la familia de Isi, la pantalla de trivialidad se rompió y la conversación entre Gigi y Catty continuo. Para este punto, Neighthan ya se había preparado un té, había hecho panes tostados y se le acababan las opciones para espiar con comodidad. Su presencia pasaba por debajo del radar, pero hasta el tenía sus límites y si se quedaba haciendo nada lo arruinaría.</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno, decías que ellas se conocen.</p><p>-Si, entiendo que vivían cerca antes de mudarse aquí.</p><p>-¿Tu crees que se enojara si le preguntamos sobre Rochelle? -intervino Honey.</p><p>-No estaría haciendo nada malo, solo nos diría la verdad, como son las cosas.</p><p> </p><p>Gigi cruzo los brazos y alejo la mirada de Catty, notoriamente incómoda por la situación.   Honey se acercó a ellas, uniéndose efectivamente a la conversación. Ella como Gigi parecía incómoda por la intrusión de privacidad pero interesada en las respuestas. La atención de Neighthan se centró entonces en Catty, quien tenía más parecido con la hurón principal. Finalmente, la chica de piel azabache se volteó hacia la otra y aunque median lo mismo, su mirada y postura hacían ver a Gigi pequeña e indefensa.</p><p> </p><p>-Ademas, Rochelle no puede quejarse, ella decidió ser así, no es nuestra culpa querer saber.</p><p>-No creo que funcione así... -empezó Gigi, algo confundida.</p><p>-Hay doctores que dicen algo así. Y después de todo, se hizo muchos cambios -respondió Catty</p><p>-Cambio o no, sería mejor dejar eso en paz. A mi no me gustaría que estuviesen fisgoneando en mi vida así -agregó Honey</p><p>-Pero tú no tienes nada que ocultar, y ella si. Piénsalo, ¿por que no nos dijo acerca de su condición antes? Si no es nada malo, ¿por que ocultarlo?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los platos que Neighthan sostenía azotaron en el suelo, espantando a todos aquellos en la cocina. Los argumentos de Catty eran las cosas que decía Spectra, las cosas en sus blogs y ellas las estaban tomando como verdad. Neighthan se volvió hacia las chicas preparado para defender a su amiga, para desmentir la retórica estupida. Las chicas, que habían integrado al híbrido en el fondo se sobresaltaron y ese fue el primer momento en el que Neighthan vio el impacto que su imagen podía causar. Para las chicas no era su compañero amable o su “amigo gay” sino como posible agresor.</p><p>Gigi abrió los ojos como platos y ahogó un grito con sus mano y fue entonces que Neighthan notó que a lo que estaba mirando no era solo a él, sino a quienes habían entrado en la cocina, justo detrás de él.</p><p>Rochelle y Robecca, ambas bajo una sola manta, estaban paradas viendo la escena en la cocina. Catty perdió todo su poder al ser expuesta y ahora escondía la mirada, pero no podía escapar de la pesada mirada de Rochelle. La chica era muy bonita y lo que cualquiera llamaría cómo femenina, pero lo que tenía de bonita también tenía de naturaleza salvaje. Los hombres lobo o hombres gato tenían un aire animalístico, un aire salvaje, pero a no ser que estuviesen transformados, eran eternamente material de portada de revista; las gárgolas no.</p><p>Rochelle dejó la seguridad de la la manta y de Robecca y camino hacia donde Neighthan. Los cuatro chicos solo miraron mientras se agachó y recogió los trozos rotos. Neighthan fue el primero en reaccionar, ayudándola.</p><p>Lo siguió Robecca, quien en silencio, amenazo a las otras chicas y causó que desapareciesen de la planta baja de los dormitorios. Después de esto, se acercó a Rochelle y le quitó el plato roto de las manos. Sabía que estos no podrían lastimarla, pero no quería que los sostuviese. Después volvió a cubrirla bajo la manta y besó su frente. Neighthan se quedó en el centro, viendo la escena. Sus habilidades no podían ayudar a nadie en esa situación. Las heridas de Rochelle no se hallaban en el exterior y cobriza piel de Robecca requería de un proceso diferente para sanar. Así que solo observaba cómo sucedían las cosas.</p><p>Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se sintió tan egoísta al llorar. Era Rochelle quien tenía que escuchar esto todos los días y tenía que pasar junto a todas estas personas en los pasillos. Y ahí estaba el, llorando lágrimas que pertenecían a su amiga, mientras que ella tenía la expresión más neutra y fría que había visto.</p><p>Aun con la manta a su alrededor, Rochelle estaba fría al tacto. Cuando Robecca quito los fragmentos de plato de sus manos, prestó atención a estas. La piedra había comenzado a deteriorarse y había más grietas de las que debería. Sus garras, que eran tan monisimas como peligrosas, habían perdido su brillo y su filo. Aun podría rebanar objetos como la barra metálica detrás de ella, pero solo sería eso. Con esta imagen, estaba feliz de haber evitado los espejos de cuerpo completo y aquellos que agrandaban la imagen. Soltó un suspiro y alzó la vista hacia Robecca, quien le sonrió nerviosa.</p><p>Antes de bajar a la cocina, habían estado en su habitación viendo películas viejas de terror. El extraño encanto de la visión de los normies en estas logró distraerla y hacerla sentir mejor, tanto que decido salir de su habitación después de sus cinco días de aislamiento.</p><p>Otro suspiro abandonó su cuerpo y comenzó el proceso mental de volver a su habitación, y aceptar que probablemente tendría que terminar la preparatoria en ella. Como si pudiese leer su mente, Neighthan sintió una punzada en las sienes. Cansado de saber que Rochelle necesitaba ayuda aun cuando solo vio una de las tantas instancias que la atormentaban, asumió la verdad de que no podía posponer su plan. A pesar de que la idea de seguir con juntas de planeación con Avea y Holt generaba un brillo en sus ojos, si quería apoyar a Rochelle y ayudarla, debía ser en ese momento.</p><p>Así que dio un paso hacia ella y la abrazó. La sostuvo tan cerca y tan fuerte como pudo e intentó que a través del gesto ella pudiera saber que quería ayudarla y que estaría ahí para ella.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias a todos los que están leyendo la historia:)<br/>Hice un par de cambios a estos primeros capítulos por circunstancias que vienen más adelante, srry, pero no se preocupen, no es mucho.<br/>De nuevo, espero no las partes densas de esto no sean extremadamente desagradables para ninguno de ustedes.<br/>Me encantaría saber que les parece, oír sus opiniones, que sí les gusta o que no. Además, si saben de alguien a quien le gustaría la historia sería genial que se lo compartiesen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La calma antes de la tormenta y un cambio de planes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tanto Rochelle como sus amigos se están recuperando de los enfrentamientos que han sucedido. El mundo se detuvo por un momento, en lo que la gárgola lograba poder ponerse de pie de nuevo. Neighthan, decidido a ayudarla lo más pronto posible, le propone su plan, pero no espera su respuesta: ella no quiere ir sola y si el chico no la acompaña, no acepta.<br/>Y se encuentra atrapado.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Después del incidente en la cocina. Rochelle sintió un aire de alivio que la llevaba como una brisa. Aun cuando los murmullos la seguía a donde fuese, había encontrado el valor de salir más seguido. El apoyo de sus amigos no cambiaba que en la mente de muchos ella había dejado de ser una compañera o amiga y pasado a ser una cosa extraña, pero la motivaba a ella a seguir. Inmediatamente después del incidente mismo, sintió que el mundo había acabado; su mundo, eso era. Extrañamente, eso no duró mucho.</p><p>Robecca y Venus la habían ayudado constantemente, acompañándola, tomando notas por ella y pasando tiempo con ella. Sentadas las tres en el centro de la habitación, disfrutando de películas de terror y diversos bocadillos, sentía que podía enfrentarse a la vida. Lamentaba el que los chicos no pudiesen acompañarlas, pues si alguien le ayudaba a calmarse eran Jackson y Neighthan. Robecca y Venus eran energéticas y ruidosas, y en ese momento quería la calma que le traían los chicos.</p><p>Si bien, se sentía mejor, no estaba saliendo más que a la cocina, los baños y ocasionalmente al jardín, pero esto no detenía su paso hacia la reintegración. Daba pasos pequeños, a su tiempo, para poder sanar y seguir. Al salir, inevitablemente se topaba con otros y aunque la mayoría era agradable o incluso activamente positivos, había un par de manzanas malas por ahí. Al principio, como Robecca y Venus, sentía la necesidad de pelear con ellos o justificarse, pero comenzó a dejarlo ir. Además de esto, los monstruos que tomaban ofensa a ella tendían a molestarla, buscando una reacción. Cuando esto pasaba quería gritarles, detenerlos, pero se mantenía calma. Tenía que cuidar su imagen y la de otros, ella era un ejemplo. Esto se volvió realmente cansado y lo dejó también. Ella no debía justificaciones y no debía paciencia infinita. Nunca la había tenido y no iba a empezar en ese momento.</p><p>Eran ya las 5 de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a dar indicio de su desaparición. Sus rayos ligeramente anaranjados pasaban a travez del ventanal de la habitación de Neighthan,  cuyo piso ahora estaba cubierto de mantas, almohadas y sábanas. En esta cama improvisada habían pasado casi todo el domingo las monstruo amigas y Neighthan dedicándose a ver películas, completar tareas y trabajos, simplemente acompañarse y hablar de los planes que tenían para la semana.</p><p>Neighthan se sentía un poco extrañado por que su habitación se hubiese convertido en la central para reuniones, pero al mismo tiempo le daba tranquilidad pues esta cada día se sentía más sola y tener a las chicas ayudaba a contrarrestarlo. Ademas de esto, los chicos no podían pasar hacia los dormitorios de las chicas debido a un encantamiento en el edificio, así que no tenía mucha opción. Agradecía que no invitaban a Jackson a todas estas reuniones, y en el fondo sabía que las chicas lo extrañaban.</p><p>A decir verdad, en Monster High eso sonaba como una regla fuera de lugar, pero después de que Venus le comentara lo segura que se sentía Robecca con la separación reforzada, Neighthan entendió que brindaba más seguridad de la que el se percataba. Eran ese tipos de conversaciones con las monstruo amigas que lo hacían sentir tan incluido. Sentía que ellas podían confiar en el tanto como Avea, Sirena y Bonita lo hacían.</p><p>Viendo la tarde pasar, estaban Rochelle y Neighthan. Las otras chicas tenían que terminar un proyecto de Ciencia Loca así como escribir un ensayo para Relaciones Humano-Monstruo, por lo que hicieron sus arreglos con Jackson y quedaron que le darían una visita. Por muy nerd que pudiese verse el normie, poco tenía de matado o de ñoño. Neighthan no entendía por que esa era la burla y carrilla que recibía del resto del cuerpo estudiantil, si para el y algunos otros estudiantes de intercambio era el chico inteligente, sarcástico y algo cáustico que cobraba por trabajos dignos de 10.</p><p>Las chicas lo tenían en muy alta estima, y por lo mismo poco les importaba pagarle por las tareas o las tutorías que daba. Rochelle por otro lado lo regañaba constantemente y le daba sermones sobre cómo estaba lucrando de manera incorrecta, pero aun así le tenía alto aprecio. Afortunadamente, Neighthan era un buen estudiante y no había tenido que recurrir a Jackson o cualquiera otro de sus competidores.</p><p>Una vez las conversaciones ligeras se acabaron, y el silencio se estiró demasiado, Neighthan se giró sobre las mantas para poder ver a Rochelle. Ella estaba hechada boca arriba, con sus alas plegadas entre el suelo y su cuerpo. En lugar de su corta pijamada veraniega, ahora llevaba largos y pesados pants con una camisa de tirantes. Era “ropa segura” le había dicho a Neighthan cuando había preguntado por el cambio de estilo. El podía entenderlo perfectamente, y al escucharla explicar lo que le hacía sentir, el recordó cuando cambio a su versión de la ropa segura.</p><p> </p><p>-Hey, Chelle.</p><p>-¿Si?</p><p>-Creo que aún tenemos una oportunidad.</p><p>La chica giró para quedar boca abajo y poder ver a Neighthan, quien estaba recargado en sus brazos cruzados, que a su vez reposaban sobre una gran almohada negra.</p><p>-Se que tienes buenas intenciones y que realmente quieres hacer algo para mejorar...</p><p>-Y lo haré- la interrumpió y apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de la gárgola, apretando suavemente los dedos alrededor de este- pero necesito que me permitas ayudarte.</p><p> </p><p>Rochelle le sonrió, alzó la vista y suspiro mientras dejaba ir la tensión en su cuerpo. En muchas situaciones en su vida la confrontación era siempre el resultado de los argumentos, por lo que ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Ahora que se enfrentaba a uno de sus mayores miedos, su instinto de confrontación había desaparecido, al menos en la superficie. Había decidido hundirse en la pasividad para evitar mayores conflictos así como alimentar a los hurones que ansiaban distorsionar su verdad.</p><p>En estos momentos, Neighthan estaba ofreciéndole salir del hoyo en el que se había refugiado y en parte se sentía apoyada y querida, pero también se sentía invadida.</p><p> </p><p>-Entonces dime, ¿que es lo que sigue?</p><p>-Primero que nada, prométeme que me escucharás.</p><p>-Hecho- contestó Rochelle con notas de sarcasmo.</p><p>-Muy bien. Mi maravilloso plan requerirá de la ayuda de una monstruo bastante especial.</p><p>-Ok, un inicio fuerte para tu presentación.</p><p> </p><p>En la mente de Rochelle ya veía al tipo de chicas a las que Neighthan pediría consejo y ayuda para ella y no le emocionaba mucho. Oír consejos de citas y de cómo ser una adolescente funcional con Draculaura, Lagoona o Scarah no le hacía mucha emoción.</p><p> </p><p>-Y creo que será más fuerte cuando sepas que la persona a la que contacte es nada más y nada menos que Cupido.</p><p>-Oh.</p><p>-Espera, hay más, no te preocupes.</p><p> </p><p>La gárgola lo miraba genuinamente confundida. Cupido podía tener buenos consejos pero era mala para la magia del amor, tanto así que cada dos semanas debía asistir a otra escuela para aprender a manejarla, o eso había dicho. Por esto, Rochelle no solo estaba extrañada con el plan, estaba preocupada por su seguridad y su dignidad.</p><p> </p><p>-No le pediré que te fleche o algo similar, no hay por qué preocuparse.</p><p>La tensión que se había acumulado en su espalda, hombros y alas se dispersó. Neighthan parecía tener un buen entendimiento de que era aceptable y que no.</p><p>-Más bien, usaremos sus buenos concejos en conjunto con la habilidad de emparejar. En vez de usar su magia, usará su buen ojo.</p><p>-Supongo... -hizo una pausa mientras buscaba alguna excusa, algo que responder- Mira, no lo se.</p><p>-Vamos, será divertido. Creo que te vendría bien un poco de emoción para alegrarte este tiempo.</p><p>“¡<em>Hah!</em>” Pensó Rochelle, “<em>sería divertido verte a ti intentarlo”</em>.</p><p>-Es darle una oportunidad a Cupido.</p><p>“<em>Pero, ¿como saber si Cupido me daría una oportunidad a mi?</em>”</p><p>-Si no funciona alzaremos entonces la bandera blanca, pero no podrás saber si no lo intentas.</p><p>“<em>Quisiera que me dejaras alzar la bandera desde ahora</em>”</p><p>-Haré lo que sea para ayudarte, lo que sea por esto.</p><p> </p><p>Esa última opción no era parte del plan, por lo que sorprendió tanto a Rochelle como a Neighthan cuando esté la dijo.  Ella no tenía intenciones de extorsionarlo o chantajearlo de alguna manera, eso le parecía de las cosas menos honorables, pero de todas maneras, la idea de pedirle algo la reconfortaba un poco. Neighthan quería ayudarla y le tenía fe a su plan, a pesar de que su semblante tímido no diese esa impresión. Aun sabiendo esto, Rochelle no podía quitarse de los hombros el peso de la duda y del miedo. Las gárgolas eran criaturas de hábitos y de permanencia, después de todo.</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno, si estas dispuesto a todo, creo que lo que te pediré no será demasiado.</p><p>Neighthan conocía poco a Rochelle, pero sabía que su petición no sería absurda y de todas maneras, sentía un nudo en el estómago mientras miraba a los rosados ojos de Rochelle buscando descifrarla.</p><p>-Quisiera... quisiera que me acompañases. No quiero hacer esto sola.</p><p>-¡Oh! Claro, iremos juntos a buscar a Cupido y si quieres me quedaré con ustedes mientras discuten las opciones.</p><p> </p><p>Rochelle y Neighthan mantenían la mirada fija en el otro, sabiendo que el chico había malinterpretado la oración de la chica a propósito. El híbrido quiso probar su suerte en cambiar la intención de Rochelle y casi lo logró, pero la gárgola no se permitió ceder. Honor, orgullo, lo que fuere, Rochelle no iba a cambiar de opinión y por ende perder el control. Debía darse un poco de estabilidad ante este caos.</p><p> </p><p>-No, Neighthan. Quiero que me acompañes en el proceso, y creo que lo entiendes bien- su mirada se tornó más fría mientras escogía sus palabras- ambos veremos a Cupido.</p><p> </p><p>La pausa que siguió pareció eterna y mínima al mismo tiempo. Neighthan comenzó a escudarse con pretextos pero así como estos aparecieron también se esfumaron, por lo que Rochelle solo oyó un montón de murmullos y palabras atropelladas. Su resistencia a la petición era en parte por la sorpresa que le causó, pero principalmente por su desagrado a la idea del noviazgo, o más bien, lo que otros decían de sus noviazgos. Si, cuando Avea le hablaba de lo lindo que la pasaba con Alex y Oliver se imaginaba como sería tener novio y ser felices juntos, pero no pasaba de eso; no podía dejarlo pasar de eso. No necesitaba novio, estaba bien como estaba y quería quedarse así. Y aún así, sabía que no podía negarse.</p><p>Rochelle se levantaría y se iría como aquel día en la piscina, sin más que decir. Se iría y con ella, toda oportunidad de ayudarla. El gran paso de Neighthan para ayudar a alguien, para probarle a Rochelle que era una buen amigo, si no dejaba de lado su propio rechazo a la idea, lo perdería. Ahí, hechados los dos, sabían enteramente como terminaría la conversación, y así lo hizo. Neighthan accedió para apaciguar a Rochelle, quien le sonrió y mostró emoción ante la idea de su interesante aventura. Lo que siguió en el proceso de planeación era prácticamente inconsecuente. Eran detalles, como a que hora y que días buscarían a Cupido, como le explicarían la idea y que tipo de criatura buscaban para emparejarse. Rochelle divago en cómo la chica de sus sueños lucia en su imaginación, describiéndola de manera romántica. Seguido le preguntaba cómo era su pareja ideal y el chico respondía de manera ambigua. Neighthan estaba bastante ausente, con su mente vagando en cómo podría escapar de tal situación, lo más pronto posible. Le tenía fe a Cupido pero aún ella no podría encontrar alguien para el, después de todo, Monster High no tenía mucho que ofrecer en ese departamento.</p><p>“<em>Cuando Avea se entere de esto...</em>” se dijo imaginando las burlas, “<em>¡Oh no! Cuando Holt se entere de esto...</em>” si las imaginarias burlas de Avea ya lo ponían irritable, las de Holt lo matarían. Pensar en el chico interrogándolo sobre qué le pediría a Cupido y como era su chico ideal lo hacía sentir avergonzado y molesto. Rochelle, quien daba de saltos, se detuvo de pronto y gracias a ello, sacó a Neighthan de su sesión de auto-lástima.</p><p> </p><p>-Demonios- dijo entre dientes- las tutorías eran hoy.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras empacaba, el híbrido la oyó decir algo sobre parecerse a Robecca, ser una mala gárgola y mencionar a Holt y Operetta. De esto no podía extraer mucho y se quedó con más dudas que respuestas. “<em>Tal vez serán clases de música</em>” pensó mientras la veía revolotear por la habitación recuperando sus cosas. Recogió sus libros y su bolsa de maquillaje y los metió a su mochila junto con un montón de plumas que no pudo colocar en la lapicera. Después, devolvió al escritorio de Neighthan, que era alto desorden, sus plumas coloridas y varias copias de revistas, libros y uno que otro tomo de cómic.</p><p>Para este punto, Neighthan ya la estaba ayudando a recoger y escombrar, acomodando lo mejor que podía para que Rochelle no sintiese la necesidad de hacerlo ella y llegar más tarde aún. Mientras ordenaban, la chica daba su cantaleta usual sobre el desorden e intentaba que Neighthan la tomara en serio, lo cual no sucedía.</p><p>Una vez el enorme escritorio, su buró y la mesa genérica se veían relativamente ordenadas, Rochelle se despidió, agradeciéndole todo y dejándolo con unas últimas palabras de apoyo y emoción. Incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después irse.</p><p>Lo último que Neighthan vió de la gárgola esa tarde fue su llena melena salir por la puerta en un apuro, mientras iba envuelta en risillas y emoción. Esto lo dejó con un buen sabor de boca, lo que le dio la motivación de ordenar la habitación como debía.  Devolvió a su lugar los libros, cuadernos y diversos cojines y peluches que estaban sobre la cama, liberando el espacio para poder tenderla. En el escritorio libero la superficie, devolviendo al estante el resto de sus libros y el material de papelería. Desempolvar los juguetes y fotografías no lo motivaba, así que decidió ignorarlo. Terminó regresando las sillas a donde el escritorio, dejando tanto el piso como las superficies de los muebles libres. Hizo todo eso aún cuando hiciese ver lo vacía que estaba e hiciese que las pareces volvieran a crecer a su alrededor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias a todos los que están leyendo la historia:)</p><p>Me encantaría saber que les parece, oír sus opiniones, que sí les gusta o que no. Además, si saben de alguien a quien le gustaría la historia sería genial que se lo compartiesen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. El no querer mejorar y el aura del jardín en la noche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rochelle asiste a a una tutoría con Operetta para aprender a bailar, pero como de costumbre, se da de topes con su incapacidad para mejorar. La frustración en ella crece, sintiéndose incapaz de mejorar, pero el jardín y la luna la llaman y le dan la oportunidad de liberarse un poco.<br/>Así como ella se libera, Sirena, en la lejanía, se inhibe al observarla, impresionada por su belleza.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>La alegría y emoción le había durado poco a la gárgola de ojos pastel, y es que era demasiado el temor que tenía como para que la alegría resaltara. La idea de tener compañía al enfrentarse ante este extraño giró de las circunstancias era esperanzadora, pero de todas formas, su cerebro se había empeñado en pensar solo en lo negativo. Sentía como si alguien hubiese colocado una lupa en su miedo. Era esto, y el hecho de que la profesora Jo Rona y ella no tuviesen química, lo que tenía a Rochelle y a Operetta atoradas en el mismo tema.</p><p>Operetta era muy linda y sus vibras eran intocables, pero era en esos momentos en los que la gárgola extrañaba a Holt como tutor. El, aún estando desesperado por la inhabilidad de Rochelle para actuar o tocar un instrumento, no le gritaba, no la regañaba. Operetta por otro lado había comenzado a bufar 15 minutos antes y parecía lista para darse por vencida. Era perfectamente entendible cuando se consideraba que la tutoría llevaba alrededor de una hora y que el choque de la energía positiva de Operetta y la negativa de Rochelle sucedía cada clase sin falta.</p><p>El tema que la agobiaba tanto era el de la danza interpretativa. La profesora Rona había dado la oportunidad a sus alumnos de subir sus notas entregando un proyecto extra, y Rochelle necesitaba más que nadie los puntos extra. Tenía que crear y actuar su pieza, cuyo tema era su persona. Su esencia misma debía estar en su proyecto, lo que era difícil cuando Rochelle le temía a esta clase casi tanto como al plan de Neighthan.</p><p>Operetta planteó la pregunta central de nuevo “<em>¿</em>Quien eres y como quieres que te veamos?” Si tan solo fuera tan sencillo para Rochelle responder. Ni siquiera ella sabía y ahora tenía que decírselo a otros. Además, ella detestaba bailar.</p><p>Y así como detestaba bailar, detestaba muchas otras cosas, pero en el fondo, desconocido incluso para ella, lo que detestaba era estar expuesta, peor aún si era por causa propia. Ella sabía que no quería bailar, pero no sabía que realmente lo anhelaba, pero las cadenas de su miedo la hacían engañarse. Su miedo se había apoderado de ella desde hace tantos años, que ahora no recordaba lo que realmente quería y se dejaba llevar por la distorsión.</p><p> </p><p>-Lo único que se es que quiero terminar con esta estúpidamente tediosa tarea. ¡Me vale una pepita de granito la expresión, el baile y la profesora Rona!</p><p>-No te entiendo, tienes la oportunidad de pasar el curso bailando y no lo tomas.</p><p>-No hay nada que entender, simplemente no funciono para esto, no sirvo.</p><p>-No digas eso, no es...</p><p>-Así es y así será, no puedes cambiarme y como soy.</p><p> </p><p>Irritadas y frustradas, ambas acordaron de manera tácita que no había más por hacer. Operetta la dio como casi perdido y Rochelle continuo con su auto boicot subconsciente. La sesión de estudio terminó y cada chica tomó su rumbo.</p><p>Las catacumbas de altos techos y múltiples piedras hacían que el sonido de las pisadas de ambas se amplificase a la décima potencia, retumbando en los oídos de ambas. Usualmente el sonido habría sido reconfortante, pues sus pisadas no serian las únicas, pero últimamente las tutorías se habían vuelto menos fructíferas, por lo que al salir de estas ninguna de las chicas se sentía satisfecha con los resultados. Esto hacia la caminata de vuelta a sus respectivos dormitorios frustrante.</p><p>Rochelle pensaba en lo mucho que quería que el semestre terminara para poder dejar la clase de Danza Ritual atrás. <em>“Las piedras no son gráciles, no son bellas o elegantes” </em>pensó mientras subía por las escaleras principales, <em>“no hay manera de que yo baile, no haría más que el ridiculo”. </em>Con cuidado subía los escalones, oyéndolos quejarse bajo su peso. A su vez, se apoyaba en el oxidado barandal a su izquierda para repartir su peso, sus afiladas garras solo rozaban levemente la superficie pero de todos modos dejaban rasguños en este.</p><p>Llegó a la superficie y emergió en los desolados pasillos de piso cuadriculado. Cerró las rejas detrás de ella y se despidió de las catacumbas. El domingo estaba a punto de terminarse y tenía que aceptar que quisiese o no, el lunes por la mañana tendría que dirigirse de nuevo a los salones de Monster High.</p><p>Revisó su teléfono en busca de algún mensaje de sus amigos pero no encontró mucho.  “<em>Deben estar ocupados”</em> se dijo para calmar sus nervios. Las diversas redes sociales en su teléfono la llamaban constantemente, y hacia lo posible por no caer en el encanto. Se recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Jackson poco tiempo después de haberse transferido. Ella había decidido preguntarle sobre cómo utilizarlas, pues Robecca era igual de anticuada que ella y Venus no las usaba en absoluto. El, así como ella en un principio, no era muy fan de las redes sociales y le advirtió de cómo no debía enredarse demasiado en ellas. Esa fue una de las interacciones que la llevó a interesarse tanto en el. Habiendo llegado a un lugar nuevo conocía muy poco, pero en el chico encontró cierta familiaridad. De la misma manera, Jackson empezó a querer a Rochelle cuando en vez de callarlo cuando empezó un monólogo con toques filosóficos, los escucho, e incluso estuvo de acuerdo. La gárgola no entendía inicialmente como un normie adolescente no estaba absorbido en estas, pues los shows de normies que había visto para preparase le decían lo contrario. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que los normies eran mucho más diversos que como los shows y revistas los hacían ver.</p><p>Rochelle había estado de acuerdo al principio en relación a las redes sociales, pues le parecían superficiales e innecesarias, pero una vez tuvo una prueba no pudo dejarlas y como resultado Jackson tomó la costumbre de molestarla con ello.</p><p>Ahora más que nunca, hizo caso al recuerdo y bloqueó el teléfono. <em>“Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente”</em> pensó, y con paso firme camino hacia los jardines. Los pasillos de la escuela, fríos y llenos de penumbra, se sentían acogedores mientras los recorría. No entendía cómo era que los normies tomaban lugares y situaciones como esa y las interpretaban como aterradoras. Ella se sentía en paz en los pasillos vacíos, donde los únicos ojos que la observaban eran los de las arañas tejedoras. Le preguntaría después a Jackson, algo sabría el de eso.</p><p>Al llegar al jardín, fue golpeada por el viento fresco acompañado del aroma de las plantas. Las estrellas eran bastante visibles aquella noche y junto a los faroles que acompañaban los distintos senderos iluminaban los arbustos y el césped, bañándolos en su luz. Habiendo recorrido pocos metros del sendero, Rochelle miro a su alrededor en búsqueda de compañía; parejas escabulléndose en la noche, monstruos saliendo a correr o los fantasmas haciendo su ruta usual. Cuando verificó que estaba completamente sola, se dio el gusto de caminar descalza por el jardín. Con cuidado, desabrocho las hebillas de sus zapatos de plataforma y se los quito, sosteniéndolos por la correa.</p><p>Pocas veces podía darse el gusto de sentir las cosas a su alrededor y había aprendido eso de la peor manera. En el mundo de las gárgolas todo está hecho para resistirlos, pero en su nuevo hogar, nada parecía hecho tendiéndola a ella en cuenta. La tierra, por otro lado, y diversas cosas que crecían en ella le tenían más consideración. Camino con cuidado al principio, pero después de poco estaba dando de saltos por el césped, lejos del sendero. El pasto se sentía fresco bajo sus pies y el aire estaba bañado con el aroma de las diversas flores. El jardín, aunque no tan bello como a los que la gárgola estaba acostumbrada, tenía múltiples arbustos en forma cuadrada y cónica; diversos arbustos florales creaban patrones, emulando el diseño de un laberinto. Había también setos con forma de animales, los que cobraban vida en las noches para salvaguardar la escuela.</p><p>Tomó su teléfono y dejó sonar su música en aleatorio, para que la acompañara mientras se daba un baño de Luna. A medida que se adentraba en el jardín su cuerpo fue perdiendo su rigidez y sus saltos lentamente se fueron transformando en algo similar al baile. Ella no se percataba, pero la chica que ahora la observaba lo hizo, y solo podía pensar en lo grácil que se movía.</p><p>Sirena había salido a disfrutar de nadar en la noche, pues sus escamas tornasol estaban perdiendo su brillo y necesitaba tomar fuerzas de la madre luna. Avea y Bonita siempre la molestaban por su falta de atención al cuidado personal, pero la realidad era que Sirena simplemente olvidaba hacerlo; las rutinas le eran difíciles de seguir. Ese día, un par de sus escamas se habían soltado en su mejilla, dejando una marca, por lo que se vio obligada a hacer algo al respecto.</p><p>Cuando dejó el edificio, vio a una figura en el jardín revoloteando y absorbida por su curiosidad, decidió que debía unirse aquello que estuviese haciendo. Como si de agua se tratase, Sirena surcó el aire encaminada al centro del jardín, pasando por arbustos, árboles bajos y alguna que otra planta florar y mientras lo hacia, dejaba su característica estela tornasolada y espesa.</p><p>De no haberse percatado de que la figura en el jardín era Rochelle, Sirena no se hubiese detenido, aun si no conociese a la persona. Ella era así, despreocupada y con la mente en las nubes, pero con Rochelle había algo que la detenía. El freno que no sabía que tenía se activaba en su mente. Esto no era común, pues cuando alguien se volvía el foco de interés de la chica híbrida, esta no le dejaba ir, y así había sido al principio con la gárgola, siguiéndola y buscando pasar tiempo con ella, pero luego sucedió el incidente del locker.</p><p>Ahora Sirena tenía problema para acercarse a la gárgola de ojos rosa pastel ya fuese en los pasillos, el receso o en el jardín en la mitad de la noche. En ese momento, la idea de bailar bajo la luna con esta chica que le llamaba la atención sonaba como su escenario soñado, pues para ella no había mejores cosas que se pudiesen hacer. Aún con la necesidad de saltar y unirse a la escena, se escondió tras un seto con forma de reloj de arena e hizo lo que nunca antes, observar con paciencia.</p><p>Rochelle, por otro lado, había extendido las alas y las dejaba revolotear libremente. Debido a que sus alas seguían siendo más grandes de lo común aun cuando tomaba sus pastillas, usualmente las mantenía plegadas y ceñidas a su cuerpo. En el cuerpo estudiantil de Monster High no había más gárgolas aparte de ella, por lo que los monstruos comunes no habrían podido notar la anormalidad de sus alas, pero ella lo hacía, ella sabía y eso era causa de disforia. Sirena, que la observaba, solo podía pensar en lo bella que era y en lo imponentes y gráciles que eran sus alas, triste por no poderlas ver más seguido en acción.</p><p>Mientras se movía al ritmo de la música soltó una carcajada y un par de lágrimas se fueron con ella. <em>“Que bien me hizo el ser precavida. Mira a donde me ha llevado” </em>siguió disfrutando de la luna mientras las emociones entraban en conflicto en su interior. Su esfuerzo por ocultarse había sido en vano al final, y no podía evitar sentirse tan enfadada e impotente. Al mismo tiempo, la culposa sensación de libertad que le daba poder hablar de su verdad sin atarse a las ideas o consideraciones de los demás la invadía.</p><p>Sirena había logrado acercarse un par de arbustos más y ahora notaba cómo Rochelle parecía pelear en contra del llanto. Respingos y gritos ahogados se mezclaban con la música y hacían el aire a su alrededor sentirse pesado. Se consideraba ignorante en muchas cosas y desgraciadamente, la identidad de Rochelle era una de ellas, por lo que flotando ahí en el jardín, ella también se sintió impotente. Quería ayudar, pero cómo podía hacerlo si no sabía acerca de ello. Podía ser distraída y tener problemas para concentrarse o seguir patrones, pero por mucho que se le considérale tonta, ella sabía que aquello no se trataba con ligereza. Lo que podía hacer era observar.</p><p>Quiso salir de su escondite y encontrarse con Rochelle, tomar su mano y acompañarla bailando bajo la luz de la luna. Dejarse llevar por la música y olvidar los últimos días.  Olvidar la complejidad del tema y centrarse en las cosas sencillas y alegres. Ver a la chica a los ojos y decirle que estaría bien. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero no lo hizo.</p><p>Se quedó en su escondite, cada vez sintiéndose más pequeña mientras veía como Rochelle lentamente dejaba de bailar con la gracia y emoción que al principio tenía. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto más espasmódicos, similares a los que hacía en las clases de la profesora Jo Rona, lo que Sirena le conocía. Siguió así hasta que eventualmente, dejó de bailar y como sintiéndose avergonzada, tomó su teléfono y pausó la música. El hechizo que el jardín había puesto sobre ella se había desvanecido y aquello que había sido liberado en su interior volvió a su escondite, no sin dejar en ella la prueba de un momento de libertad.</p><p>De nuevo, miro el resto del jardín en búsqueda de algún desafortunado peatón que hubiese visto su espectáculo, pero no encontró a nadie; el jardín estaba tan desolado como cuando entró en el por primera vez.</p><p>Sin saberlo, paso junto a Sirena en su marcha hacia los dormitorios. Noto el suave perfume de la chica híbrida, caramelo salado, pero se lo adjudicó a las diversas flores que crecían en los arbustos. Pausó su caminar y olfateó el aire a su alrededor con más atención. Este aroma le pareció similar e incluso le extraño, pero de nuevo, encontró explicación en las plantas que tenía Venus en la habitación y siguió su rumbo.</p><p>Sirena exhaló aliviada después de haber sostenido la respiración por un largo tiempo. No era la primera vez que Rochelle casi la encontraba debido al perfume, pero era la primera en que realmente temió que lo haría. Esa ocasión y aquella vez en clase de Biología cuando tuvieron que sentarse juntas.</p><p>Rochelle se volvió hacia ella y le mencionó lo lindo que era su perfume y le confesó lo mucho que la envidiaba por poder nadar y bailar. Sirena estaba acostumbrada, así como Neighthan y el resto de los híbridos, a la admiración de los monstruos comunes, pero aquella ves, con Rochelle sostenido su mano, no supo cómo reaccionar. Rochelle no la trato como un espécimen extraño ni preguntó por el funcionamiento de su cuerpo como ser híbrido, asumiendo cosas tontas; la felicito por su habilidad para bailar y nadar, cosas que no dependían de su estado de híbrido. Era cierto que Sirena tenía una debilidad por la gente bella y para su buena o mala suerte, Sirena encontraba prácticamente a cualquier persona bella. Pero el trance en el que la dejó Rochelle iba más allá de ello.</p><p>Si algo le alegraba de la situación en el jardín, es que Rochelle parecía tener mala memoria, eso o ella y su perfume eran intransigentes al nivel de ser olvidados.</p><p>Aun cuando la entristecía, se inclinaba por la segunda opción.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero les guste la dirección en la que estoy llevando la historia:)<br/>Se que parece que aún no ha pasado mucho, no se preocupen, la historia si se pone interesante, solo esperen.<br/>Me encantaría saber que les parece, dejen sus comentarios y si saben de alguien a quien le gustaría la historia, no duden en compartirselo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. El descaro de unos y la torre más alta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rochelle descubre que hay chicas que la apoyan y se siente querida, lo que la tiene de buen humor. Esto solo mejora cuando Neighthan la busca, listo para ir a visitar a Cupido, por fin. Las emociones de los chicos están a flor de piel, aunque no son las mismas. Las expectativas y el miedo se arremolinan al conocer a Cupido.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: hay un momento con transfobia implícita en la forma de comentarios.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Así como llegó el lunes, este se fue. De esta manera lo siguieron el resto de los días, hasta llegar al viernes otra vez. Para las monstruo amigas y extras, la semana se había ido volando. Los problemas de la semana anterior parecían haberse esfumado y todos exhalaban en alivio de una u otra forma. Esto no quería decir que la mayoría de los chicos no tuviese todavía cargas sobre la espalda, pero al menos la sensación inminente de peligro se había disipado.</p><p>Era la cuarta clase del día, justo después del receso y varios habían partido en rumbos diferentes. Rochelle y Jackson fueron los únicos en coincidir en la clase, y esto no duró más que el camino al salón. Al entrar, el chico no tardo en despedirse de la gárgola y dirigirse hacia Clawdeen y Lagoona, quienes a su vez esperaban al resto del grupo.</p><p>Debido a que tenía un perfil bajo y la mayoría de los recesos los pasaba con las monstruo amigas, Rochelle olvidaba que el hábitat natural de Jackson era el emblemático grupo de aquellas chicas, así como el grupo de los “<em>mansters</em>”.</p><p>La gárgola nunca sintió un llamado a la popularidad y tampoco le molestaba el bajo perfil, pero algo nacía en ella cuando veía al grupo de las “<em>ghoul friends” </em>arrasar en los pasillos, en las zonas seguras de New Salem o simplemente, a través de la pantalla. Era algo que no sabía explicar, o que no quería averiguar.</p><p>Recorrió el salón con la mirada en búsqueda de un lugar. A pesar de que Monster High no se parecía en absoluto a su escuela anterior había lugares,  como el aula magna, que le daba n un poco de paz a Rochelle con su arquitectura.</p><p>El salón, de altos techos culminando en algo similar a una bóveda, estaba ocupado principalmente por una serie de mesas y bancos que ascendían conforme se acercaban al final del espacio. Al centro de estos había una escalera sencilla de oscura piedra, que comenzaba frente al pequeño podio de madera donde un singular escritorio se encontraba. Los ventanales eran sumamente prácticos y esto entristecía a Rochelle, pero las estanterías tan altas como la pared que delimitaba el podio eran suficiente para compensar.</p><p>Habiendo encontrado un lugar en el aula magna que le fuese óptimo para tomar notas, dejó su bolsa y mochila al lado derecho de su asiento y comenzó el ritual de cada clase.  Mientras se ocupaba de tener sus cuadernos en orden y verificar que sus lapiceros y plumas estuviesen en perfecto estado, Jinafire tomó asiento a su izquierda. Rochelle no se dio cuenta hasta que la alta chica carraspeó y le saludo. Jinafire tenía la costumbre de ser muy formal en todo lo que hacía, lo cual era un gran factor por el que a Rochelle le agradaba tanto.</p><p>Dejando de lado sus materiales, Rochelle contesto el saludo siendo lo mas gárgola posible, lo que provocó que Jinafire sonriese devuelta y asintiese suavemente en gesto de aprobación. A pesar de esta interacción sentirse tan normal, Rochelle no podía evitar sentirse llena de ansiedad. <em>¿Cómo saber que no está pensando en el artículo de Spectra? ¿Como saber que cuando me mira, no tiene en mente las fotografías de Amanita?” </em>Su mente se ahogaba en las preguntas mientras por fuera, mantenía semblante tranquilo. Con toda la turbulencia en su mente, menos noto cuando Scarah se sentó a su lado y dio un respingo cuando esta apoyó su mano su hombro.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Scarah! Lamento mi reacción, no me percaté de tu llegada.</p><p>-No te preocupes, entiendo. Solo quería decirte que puedes contar conmigo. Conmigo y con las chicas.</p><p>Rochelle no respondió, aunque esto le pareciera terriblemente descortés, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Scarah debía estar al tanto, pero también debía conocer lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel momento.</p><p>-No es algo que me guste hacer, pero puedo decirte lo que piensa cada uno de estos monstruos. No tienes por qué preocuparte, nada de eso cambia lo que ven en ti- al decir esto, apretó suavemente sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Rochelle.</p><p> </p><p>La gárgola le sonrió, muda con palabras físicas. En su mente dejo sonar su gratitud, a lo que Scarah le contesto. Un momento de silencio físico entre las dos le dio inmensa calma a Rochelle, pues la banshee no tenía razón alguna para mentirle. Scarah le dio una última sonrisa y se volvió a su bolsa y mochila, ocultando la cara a Rochelle. Mentir no le sentaba nada bien y hacerlo le dolía tanto, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, o se decía.</p><p>La profesora Kaai Yō entró al salón poco después, causando silencio absoluto entre los alumnos a excepción del grupo en el fondo. De ser cualquier otro profesor o profesora no les habrían dado reprimenda alguna, pues habían aprendido que era más difícil luchar contra ellos que dejarlos ser, pero la profesora Yō no tenía problema en sancionar incluso a las joyas de la corona de Monster High. El grupo de diez chicos se vio disuelto después y sus integrantes quedaron dispersos en todo el salón. Deuce, Clawd, Cleo y Draculaura uno en cada esquina, lo más lejos posible los unos de los otros. Frankie y Ghoulia en primera fila, Clawdeen al fondo y finalmente, Abbey, Lagoona y Jackson en el centro del salón.</p><p>Rochelle y Jinafire observaron algo exasperadas como el movimiento se daba lugar, mientras que Scarah parecía conversar con los chicos que se cambiaban de lugar propiciando intercambios de risitas entre los chicos. Todo el proceso de cambiar asientos inevitablemente atrasaba la clase y Rochelle, que conocía a Jackson bastante bien y por proxi al resto del grupo, se atrevía a decir que lo hacían a propósito, solo por ser payasos.</p><p>En medio de la conmoción, un texto llegó al teléfono de Rochelle haciendo el esperado “<em>¡Ping!”.</em> Aprovechando la distracción lo reviso, para darse la amarga sorpresa de que el texto provenía de Spectra. El texto, bastante largo y adornado, hablaba de cómo era deber cívico de la chica fantasma el informar al cuerpo estudiantil. Debajo de este texto, aparecieron los característicos tres puntos que anunciaban un mensaje siendo escrito. Rochelle comenzaba a pensar que lo que Spectra quería hacer era disculparse, hasta que el segundo mensaje apareció. Con la vista fija en la pantalla, Rochelle sintió su cuerpo llenarse tensión, desde sus alas hasta sus dientes que ahora rechinaban.</p><p> </p><p>“Por eso tengo que entrevistarte. Los alumnos necesitan saber la verdad y no puedes ocultarla. Al menos yo no te lo permitiré, después de todo, esto es un peligro para las alumnas. Necesitan saber con quien se están metiendo”</p><p> </p><p>Spectra actuaba de manera más vil de lo común, y eso dejaba ver sus verdaderos colores.  El valor de insultar directamente a la gárgola y luego pedirle a esta que sumisamente se dejará pisotear. Rochelle estaba harta de la burla que eran Spectra, su periodismo y sus valores.</p><p>Fueron los diversos fragmentos plásticos los que la sacaron de su trance. La pluma que sostenía en la mano derecha había sido destrozada bajo la fuerza de sus garras y ahora, la tinta roja recorría su mano, goteando en el piso. Emitió algo similar a un grito ahogado antes de tapar su boca con su mano izquierda mientras rezaba a los antiguos dioses que la profesora Yō o cualquier otro estudiante no se hubiesen percatado del altercado con la pluma.</p><p>Casi de manera sospechosa, del escritorio de la profesora Yō se cayo el jarrón que siempre cargaba con ella. Esto provocó su distracción inicialmente, hasta que se percató que el jarrón hecho añicos en el suelo era de piedra, y el suyo estaba intacto. Esto solo la hizo enfadar, buscando en la multitud al responsable.</p><p>Para entonces Rochelle, con la mano derecha bañada en tinta roja, ya había maniobrado con su mochila para sacar su pañuelo y pluma de repuesto. Para cuando logró limpiar su mano, la mesa frente a ella y el suelo, la profesora ya había borrado de la alta pizarra negra las notas. “<em>Aun con el mejor asiento, de todos modos perdí los apuntes. ¡Eso, Rochelle!”</em></p><p>Sintió un suave roce en el antebrazo, lo que la hizo voltear alarmada. Jinafire, que aún veía al frente y tenía semblante serio, le hacía ahora señas para que permaneciera calmada. Suavemente, deslizó sobre el escritorio su cuaderno, y un pañuelo de papel. Conectando los puntos, Rochelle tomó su pluma y comenzó a copiar los apuntes que había perdido.</p><p>La letra de Jinafire era estilo script, ligeramente cargada a la derecha. Las palabras cercanas al borde izquierdo se volvían borrosas en ciertos puntos, ya que su mano usualmente arrastraba sobre el papel mientras escribía. Rochelle quito el pañuelo de papel para poder terminar de copiar y al moverlo se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña nota en el mismo. Fue cuando hubo transcrito el apunte y devuelto el cuaderno que la leyó.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo que en la cara de Rochelle se dibujaba una sonrisa de aquellas que se tratan de ocultar, Jinafire sostuvo su mano bajo la banca. Las dos chicas se vieron por unos segundos y compartieron algo similar a un destello de empatía y cariño. Rochelle, en su corazón romántico y adolescente, sintió que no todo estaba perdido y que aunque mucho saldría mal,  no todo lo haría.</p><p>Tres <em>¡Pings!</em> mudos abandonaron su teléfono pero decidió ignorarlos. Spectra podría gritar en ceros y unos todo lo que quisiese pero Rochelle se negaba el darle el gusto. Fue cuando el tono de llamada llenó el aire que Rochelle frenéticamente busco el teléfono en su bolsa. Para su sorpresa, era Neighthan el que la buscaba a través de la pantalla.</p><p>“C desocupada, tengo pases de pasillo. Voy por ti.”</p><p>“Historia Univ con Yō, cierto???”</p><p>“Ya voy hacia allá de todos modos”</p><p>Neighthan empezaba a forjar el patrón de orillar a Rochelle a dejar clases a medias o simplemente perdérselas, lo que era de total desagrado para la gárgola. Sabiendo que no podría detenerlo, contesto un seco “okay” y devolvió el teléfono a la bolsa. Suspiro sonoramente como símbolo de protesta y comenzó a planear su pretexto para la profesora Yō. No sería fácil convencerla y dudaba que Neighthan sería capaz de hacerlo solo.</p><p>El ruido que recorrió el salón después no fue el de los trastabilleos del híbrido o el tocar en la puerta, sino música. Tanto la profesora como el alumnado se detuvo por un instante, contemplando el panorama e intentado averiguar el origen de la interrupción, aunque cuando el volumen aumentó, la atención cambió de dirección. Hubo un grito ahogado y una que otra palabra altisonante provenientes del centro del salón, que rápidamente fueron reemplazados por un grito de júbilo.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Vaya! Nos encontramos de nuevo. Espero le alegre tanto verme como a mi me alegra verla, profesora Yō.</p><p> </p><p>Holt se hallaba ahora en el lugar que ocupada Jackson unos segundos antes, recargado en el asiento, manos en la nuca y expresión altanera y encantadora. La profesora Yō, por otro lado, sacaba humo por las orejas. Era conocimiento general que Holt había sido permanentemente expulsado de múltiples clases a lo largo de su asistencia a Monster High, y la de la profesora Kaai Yō era una de tantas.</p><p>Mientras esta caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba Holt y este consecuentemente huía, Rochelle se percató de que la puerta del aula ahora estaba entre abierta y Neighthan le hacía señas desesperado desde el otro lado. Aprovechando el caos, por segunda vez en esa clase, Rochelle tomó sus cosas en un apuro y se escabulló fuera del salón. Se sintió mal por aprovecharse de la aparición de Holt, e hizo la nota mental de devolverle el favor en cuanto pudiese.</p><p>Neighthan le susurró de manera express sus múltiples quejas acerca de los mensajes, su tardanza y otras cosas, pero Rochelle no escucho mucho, pues al salir del salón, hizo un pequeño ademán para despedirse de Jinafire. La chica dragón le devolvió el gesto y Rochelle supo que la encubriría. Jinafire podía ser sería, pero así como ella, parecía estarse adaptando a la vida monstruo moderna.</p><p>Mientras las chicas se despedían, Neighthan captó la atención de Holt y le dio la señal. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Con una moción rápida, Holt quien había escalado una estantería en el fondo del salón, detuvo la música y desapareció con ella.</p><p>Dejando atrás el salón, los chicos comenzaron su carrera por los pasillos. Neighthan la guiaba al principio, pero Rochelle no tardo en dejar de seguirle y empezar acompañarlo. Yendo los dos a la par, los miedos comenzaron a agrandarse, pero también lo hizo la emoción y expectativas. Pronto comenzaron las risitas y los brincos mientras se habrían paso en los pasillos de torcidas paredes. La mayoría de los alumnos les daban un par de miradas extrañadas, pero ellos no las sentían. Sus manos eventualmente se buscaron y entrelazaron, como sellando el trato que habían comenzado días antes.</p><p>Salieron del ala este, donde se encontraban la mayoría de los salones en uso y llegaron al hall principal antes de que la campana anunciando el cambio de clases sonara, llenando los pasillos con alumnos.</p><p>Aun cuando los pasillos de Monster High fuesen considerablemente espaciosos, la variedad de alumnos los habían puesto a prueba. Al principio la gran preocupación era por agregar más fuentes para las criaturas acuáticas, pero con la expansión constante los pasillos se habían llenado de diversos aparatos que buscaban cubrir todas las necesidades. Era la combinación de los lockers e inmueble y los alumnos los que volvían los pasillos imposibles de transitar.</p><p> Como ellos salieron a mitad de clase, pudieron tomar las escaleras hacia el segundo piso sin dificultad alguna, pasando los escalones en pares e incluso, volando algunas secciones. Rochelle no solía volar frente a otros, pero quería dejarse llevar por la ilusión.</p><p>La torre donde se encontraba la estación de Cupido era de todas las torres en Monster High, la más sencilla de alcanzar, pero aun con eso, tenían que subir tres sets de escaleras y recorrer muchos pasillos antes de llegar. La mansión que era la escuela era un edificio viejo y laberíntico, por lo que para llegar de punto “a” a punto “b” siempre habían un par de pisos de por medio.</p><p>Rochelle con condición física equivalente a la de un ciclista no tuvo problema subiendo tres pisos de golpe, pero Neighthan no podía decir lo mismo. El problema era en parte su falta de condición física y su naturaleza dual. Llegó un punto incluso, en el que Rochelle se ofreció a cargarlo el resto del camino.</p><p>Neighthan bufo en respuesta e hizo lo que pudo para darle un pulgar de arriba mientras la seguía. Rochelle quedó muy confundida con la disonancia entre la condición que aparentaba y la real, pero no quiso indagar más. El chico híbrido era relativamente alto y si se le veía con poco análisis, su tipo de cuerpo era similar al de un nadador: espalda ancha, cintura pequeña y aire fornido. Al parecer, solo era la imagen.</p><p>Doblaron a la izquierda por tercera vez consecutiva tras subir un medio piso y atravesar el hall secundario del ala este para llegar a un pasillo sin salida cuyo lado izquierdo era un solo gran ventanal con vista al bosque que colindaba con la escuela. Al final del pasillo, sobre la pared, había una escalera de denso metal azul turquesa que escalaba hasta llegar al techo. Lo que los separaba de Cupido era una mera escotilla de madera rojo matte.</p><p>Subieron, Rochelle primero y Neighthan un minuto después, para evitar toparse con la chica a la mitad del camino arriba. El viento que los recibió les arremolinó el cabello tan solo asomaron la cabeza. Rochelle lucho contra su melena para poder dirigirse a Neighthan y regalarle una sonrisa. Sus mejillas y la punta de la nariz se habían vuelto azules pastel y amenazaban con empezar a mostrar pequeñas grietas.</p><p>El frío parecía no tener paciencia, pues cada mañana que caminaban hacia la mansión Neighthan tenía que apretar el sweater cada vez más hacia su cuerpo. Ahí, en el corredor que conectaba las dos torres frontales del ala este, ambos chicos desearon llevar un abrigo extra.</p><p>Caminaron apresurados hacia la torre cercana al borde y mientras Neighthan se preparaba para tocar, Rochelle la abrió de par en par. Tenía mucho frío y cero paciencia. El miedo seguía también, pero en vez de frenarla ahora la impulsaba. Neighthan bufo en respuesta y la siguió adentro de la torre.</p><p>En el interior, con paredes, muebles e iluminación en tonos rojizos y rosados, había una suave corriente de aire tibio. Frente a ellos, estaba una mesa con la consola que manejaba la radio. Por el momento apagada, sus palancas y botones despertaban la curiosidad, pero los diversos post-it que estaban esparcidos por toda el área actuaban como los colores de un animal ponzoñoso, advirtiendo que era mejor dejarlo en paz. Frente a la consola estaba la división de la habitación, que coincidía con un desnivel en el piso. La pared de madera ligera tenía una gran pieza de vidrio en el centro, fungiendo como ventana entre los dos lados.</p><p>Neighthan se tomó su tiempo mientras observaba en las paredes los posters, vinilos y específicamente, la inmensurable cantidad de pócimas, hierbas, papiros y más cosas mágicas que estaban regadas en las diversas estanterías alrededor de la habitación. Viendo el estado de muchos de los objetos mágicos, agradeció haber escuchado a Holt.</p><p>Rochelle observaba también las pócimas, pero ella pensaba en qué tal vez, era mejor dejar a Cupido usar la magia. Estaba segura que las posibilidades de rechazo debían ser mínimas cuando a eso se recurría.</p><p>Lentamente fueron orbitando hacia el centro de la habitación, donde toparon espalda a espalda. Ninguno estaba seguro de lo que iban a hacer, pero a la vez, sabían que ninguno se rendiría. Ya estaban ahí.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Listo?</p><p>-Para nada.</p><p> </p><p>Neighthan fue el primero en moverse, acercándose a la puerta de la cabina de grabación. Toco un par de veces y dio un paso hacia atrás. Espero lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad fueron 25 segundos y volvió a tocar, ahora sin tanta clase. Iba a tocar una tercera vez cuando la puerta se abrió y asomo una figura blanca como la nieve.</p><p>Con grandes ojos azules, enmarcados por ojeras ligeramente prominentes, Cupido los miraba atenta. Tardo unos segundos, pero eventualmente el brillo del reconocimiento iluminó sus ojos. Sonrió ampliamente y saltó del umbral de la puerta a donde Rochelle se encontraba, dejando un aroma a mango y fresas por donde pasaba.</p><p>Cupido la saludo con emoción y mucha energía extendiendo su mano hacia la gárgola. Rochelle le correspondió el saludo con firmeza y le sonrió. Cupido era una figura muy importante para el cuerpo estudiantil, con una presencia muy fuerte, por lo que cuando la vio por fin, Rochelle se desilusionó un poco. Su estilo y su apariencia era como lo había imaginado, pero el resto de ella parecía quedarse corta, literalmente. Rochelle era denominable como de estatura promedio, midiendo 1.63 metros, y de todas formas, Cupido se veía pequeña a comparación. Era aun peor cuando se paraba cerca de Neighthan, quien media 1.84 metros.</p><p>Cupido, después de revolotear junto a ellos tanto comentándoles sobre su plan así como en silencio, los invito dentro de la cabina. Hay, había una mesa cargada a la izquierda con otra consola, solo que más pequeña. En esta también habían dos micrófonos, cada uno en su brazo metálico. En el centro de la habitación se hallaba una meza plegable con tres sillas, dos en un lado y la otra solitaria.</p><p>Se sentaron en silencio, dejando que el movimiento de las sillas y sus quejidos fueran los únicos sonidos que llenasen la habitación. Cupido carraspeó un par de veces, intentando romper la tensión. Tenía una imagen de confianza e infinito conocimiento, pero se sentía increíblemente nerviosa. Dar consejos era una cosa, pero activamente emparejar era otra.</p><p>Acomodó su vestido quitando las arrugas y comenzó a sacar un par de cuadernos y varios artificios mágicos para colocarlos en la mesa. Se sentía pequeña ante los otros chicos por lo que se arrepintió de no haber pedido a Mello’h que la acompañara. Carraspeando de nuevo, tomó aire y vio a los afligidos monstruos frente a ella.</p><p> </p><p>-Bien, comencemos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Como siempre, espero esto sea de su agrado:)</p><p>No duden en dejarme comentarios con sus opiniones y críticas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Colores en el fuego y preguntas con motivos alternos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La reunión con Cupido continua y las reacciones son diferentes. Neighthan comienza a considerar como librarse de todo aquello. Por otro lado, Jackson es interceptado por Invisi Billy, quien quiere indagar en su pasado.<br/>Los tres chicos, con la cabeza y sus emociones fuera de lugar, se terminan encontrando, desatando el caos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Por fin estaba sucediendo, y no era tan malo como lo había esperado. Neighthan explicó con detalle su maravilloso plan a Cupido, quien escuchaba atenta y asentía de vez en cuando. Rochelle, sentada lo más derecha posible y sin decir aun una palabra, recordó aquellas ocasiones en las que como una niña, iba al médico con su madre.</p><p> </p><p>-Entiendo que la magia y esas cosas no les den mucha confianza, pero hay ciertos pasos del proceso que serían mil veces más sencillos de usarla- Cupido tomó un par de ramas y algo similar a un elixir y los acercó a los chicos-  estos no tendrán efecto en ustedes, pero me ayudarán a comprenderlos mejor.</p><p>-¿Que es lo que hacen estos... estos... -Rochelle no quería verse ignorante pero tampoco quería sonar pedante así que no sabía como llamarles, después de todo, Cupido se veía muy segura.</p><p>-¿Artefactos? -completo Neighthan dudoso.</p><p>-Nada intenso o permanente, si de eso te preocupas. Solo mira.</p><p> </p><p>Destapó la pequeña botella y la acercó a Neighthan, quien se alejó un poco. Cupido hizo la moción de aspirar hondo como instrucción para el chico, quien la acotó. La mirada de confusión alertó a Rochelle, pero antes de poder preguntar, Cupido volvió a cerrar la botella y regreso a su silla.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué te parece?</p><p>-Tierra mojada, también hojas y musgo. Hay libros, huele a casa.</p><p> </p><p>Cupido volvió a destaparla y esta vez la acercó a Rochelle. La gárgola comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello mientras se acercaba al frasco y olisqueaba el aire que lo rodeaba. La botella olía a césped recién cortado, a llovizna y a piedra. El aire puro de madrugada en las cornisas la envolvió por completo, pero no era solo eso. El olor de las mantas en el dormitorio así como de caramelo salado lo acompañaba. Cupido tapo la botella y de nuevo, regreso a su lugar.</p><p> </p><p>-Un lugar seguro, a eso huele el líquido de la botella. Para ti -dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia Neighthan- es tu casa. Para ti -misma moción para Rochelle- es...</p><p>-Los altos tejados y el jardín en la madrugada.</p><p>-Sumamente poético. ¡Que lindo!</p><p> </p><p>Cupido podía ser sumamente sabia, pero eso no quitaba que en el fondo era una chica de   15 años enamorada del amor. Dejó la botella y tomó las ramas en su lugar. Delgadas, con nudos y de un color rojo oscuro, las ramitas de arce provenían de la segunda escuela a la que asistía Cupido. La chica separó las ramitas en tres grupos de tres, entregando un set a cada uno de los chicos sentados frente a ella.</p><p>Cupido, sosteniendo un set de ramitas en la mano izquierda, tomó otro frasco con un líquido turquesa brillante así como una pequeña bolsa llena de fino polvillo plateado. La alquimia era una de sus asignaturas favoritas y hacían su trabajo como maestra del amor mucho más sencillo.</p><p> </p><p>-Vaya, solo esperaba que nos leyeras las manos o algo así- Neighthan aun algo incómodo, tamborileaba las manos en su regazo.</p><p>-Aun no soy muy buena en eso, pero supongo que podríamos intentarlo, ¿Qué me dices?</p><p>-No creo que eso sea muy efectivo, hay una gran probabilidad de que no sea de ayuda.</p><p> </p><p>Rochelle interrumpió el momento, lo que generó en Cupido una chispa de ansiedad. Rochelle no tenía malas intenciones, su respuesta ante la magia que no conocía tendía a ser muy lógica y recta, pero la mente de Cupido la llevó automáticamente a la auto duda.</p><p> </p><p>-Entiendo, no hay problema.</p><p>Cupido pauso por un momento para calmarse. Sus poderes y habilidades aún no le eran fáciles de controlar y después del desastre que fue el plan para salvar a Draculaura, las dudas en su interior habían crecido considerablemente.</p><p>-Bueno, ¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Las agitamos, las mordemos?</p><p>-Sería divertido verte morderlas, pero no, nada similar. Estas, hay que quebrarlas.</p><p> </p><p>En un pequeño caldero, cupido vertió algo del líquido turquesa. Después, quebró las tres ramas simultáneamente y las dejó caer en el interior del caldero. Finalmente, espolvoreó una pizca del polvo plateado, lo que provocó una pequeña explosión a la que le siguió una llamarada rosa con toques magenta.</p><p> </p><p>-Vamos a ver su verdadera naturaleza, de que están hechos.</p><p> </p><p>Dándoles un caldero a cada uno, Cupido espero a ver la llamarada que las ramas de arce creaban para ellos. En el caso de Neighthan, quien vertió más del líquido turquesa del que debía y casi tiro toda la bolsa de polvillo, la llamarada fue entre café oscuro y naranja. Llenando la habitación con sombras danzantes y escupiendo una par de llamas verdes, la flama de Neighthan era pequeña y sobresalía poco de los bordes del caldero. Escupió entre las llamas cafés colores morados que tardaron poco en perderse.</p><p>Rochelle vio en asombro sus llamas y se preguntó qué vería Cupido en todo aquello, después de todo, era magia que ella no sabía manejar. “¿<em>Qué tanto sabrá Cupido de nosotros al ver esto?”</em> Pensó con creciente nerviosismo. Si la idea de tener a Neighthan intentando averiguar sus pensamientos no le sentaba completamente bien, que Cupido pudiese accesar a ellos directamente la aterraba.</p><p>Soltó el polvillo sobre su caldero y la explosión fue más fuerte que las otras dos, con las llamas alcanzando su rostro. En un acto de pánico, alzó sus manos para proteger su cara y sus alas se desplegaron listas para elevarse, pero el calor y la sensación abrasiva nunca llegaron. Las llamas que danzaban frente a sus ojos no le hacían daño.</p><p>La habitación se iluminó de un color verde claro. La llama en si era negra, sus puntas de color verde y en el centro de la misma había un punto rosado, ahogado casi completamente por el negro.</p><p>Cupido vio ambas demostraciones con cara seria, buscando las señales e interpretando los resultados. Este era su mayor proyecto sin el uso de magia directa, como lo eran sus flechas, por lo que quería hacer lo mejor por los chicos sentados frente a ella. Su optimismo se mermó un poco, pues los resultados que tenia por el momento no eran muy esperanzadores. <em>“Aun hay mucho que se puede hacer, solo es un gran reto que vencer”</em> se dijo y mantuvo su sonrisa etérea y aire angelical.</p><p> </p><p>-Perfecto, por el momento esas son las pruebas alquemicas que haremos. Ahora siguen los encantamientos.</p><p> </p><p>Diciendo esto, se levantó de su asiento y camino al fondo de la habitación donde una estantería de madera dorada sostenía numerosos frascos con hierbas y líquidos coloridos. Este momento lo aprovecho Neighthan para volverse a donde Rochelle con ojos como platos. La gárgola noto como su cola daba golpes cual látigo en la silla, señal de que Neightan estaba estresado.</p><p> </p><p>-Nada de esto me aclara y cada frasco que saca solo me deja más preguntas.</p><p>-Han sido extraños pero ninguno ha sido desagradable <em>per sai.</em></p><p>-Tienes razón pero eso no quita que esperaba algo diferente. Preguntas, chismes o quizzes de revista.</p><p>-Su proceso es mágico, quizzes encontrados en revistas serían inexactos y podrían dar un resultado peligroso.</p><p> </p><p>Neighthan le dio una mirada pesada y se relajó un poco en la silla. Probablemente eso era lo que le daba miedo. De haber sido quizzes tontos habría podido evitar la situación. <em>“Una verdadera lástima Cupido, pero nadie funciona para mi. ¡Que pena!”</em> Así de fácil se habría librado de eso, pero al parecer Cupido era tan efectiva como lo decían. Le encontrarían pareja a la fuerza, quisiese o no.</p><p>El asunto no era precisamente si Neighthan quería o no, a decir verdad, ya que probablemente si buscaba en su interior, el interés por encontrar a alguien para el estaba ahí, solo que junto a este también había miedo.</p><p>Cupido volvió a su asiento con pergaminos, una bolsa con polvillo y otros artefactos varios que no conocía. Neighthan se desconectó lentamente del momento, cada vez poniendo menos atención. Al principio la idea de que Cupido lo emparejara no le asustaba, pero sentado frente a la chica, sintiendo el peso de la situación posarse sobre sus hombros, ya no había nada ligero en aquello.</p><p>La versión de Neighthan que ahora estaba en Monster High tenía un aire calmo y relajado, pero aquello le había costado años de adaptarse a sus entornos y de tener un proceso de prueba y error. Años que también habían estado llenos de experiencias y vivencias que no eran precisamente agradables y que en más ocasiones que otras tenían que ver con el rechazo. De alguna manera, tanto el y Rochelle tenían aquel miedo al rechazo en común, solo que el tenía miedo a repetir las experiencias y Rochelle, a vivirlas por primera vez.</p><p>Las pruebas, hechizos y preguntas que siguieron Neighthan las tomó con su mente en piloto automático: mantuvo su semblante agradable y dispuesto mientras su conciencia observaba a través de un pequeño monitor.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Invisi Billy tenía la costumbre de asustar a aquellos que veía distraídos en los pasillos a la hora del cambio de clases. Tenía varios clientes frecuentes en este sentido, monstruos que vivían con la cabeza en las nubes y que al ser asustados, no tenían reacciones peligrosas. Había aprendido que no todo monstruo distraído era una buena opción después de asustar a Viperine y a Clawdeen y casi perder un par de dedos en el proceso. No era de sorpresa realmente, considerando que Clawdeen era el lobo feroz de su manada con el récord de velocidad y de caza, ademas de un día haber visto a Viperine alimentar a sus serpientes con algo que parecía haber estado unido a algún normie previamente.</p><p>Con dicha lección en mente, al sonar el timbre, el chico desapareció y salió del salón donde había tenido Calculo Desangrado al acecho. Toco el hombro de un par de transeúntes desprevenidos antes de toparse con Howleen y Twyla. Se acercó a Howleen para revolverle el cabello hasta que noto que su movimiento era seguido por un par de ojos hundidos, lo que lo sobresaltó. Rápidamente miro sus palmas, su abdomen y sus piernas, en busca de algo que lo delatase, pero seguía siendo totalmente invisible. <em>“Lo habré imaginado entonces...” </em>pensó tranquilizándose, no era posible que lo viesen así.</p><p>Twyla era una chica bonita, consideraba el, pero había algo en su expresión que lo dejaba intranquilo, lo observase en estado visible o invisible. Sus grandes ojos con pequeñas pupilas moradas le recordaban a los personajes de aquellas películas stop motion hechas por un director normie.</p><p>Demasiado perturbado para seguir, se alejó de las chicas buscando alguien menos extraño para asustar, sin percatarse que la mirada de Twyla lo siguió por todo su recorrido.</p><p>Fue de esta manera que se topó al chico normie saliendo del laboratorio que servía para el taller de Alquimia. Normalmente por la protección que tenía el chico de su mejor amigo Invisi Billy se habría visto obligado a ignorar la oportunidad, pero ese día no había señal de Deuce y la información que acababa de obtener cortesía de Scarah era demasiado tentadora. A continuación, con precisión ato los cordones del chico mientras revisaba un texto en su teléfono y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.</p><p>Jackson naturalmente, se sobresaltó al ser distraído e intentó dar un par de pasos para buscar a quien llamaba su atención, solo para caer de manera majestuosa. El chico se volvió visible enfrente del normie, quien lo veía sin un ápice de risa en el rostro, lo que causó que Invisi Billy solo riera más.</p><p>Ayudó a Jackson a levantarse y le saludó con actitud descarada e insolente, como de costumbre. Jackson no era fan del chico, pero lo soportaba por la cercanía que sus círculos sociales le daban. Con ademán seco, tomó los libros que había dejado sobre el locker más cercano y se despidió con un gesto de Invisi Billy, quien tardó poco en seguirlo.</p><p> </p><p>-Hey, lindo el verte compañero, siempre tan agradable- extendió la mano sarcásticamente hacia Jackson, dejando en claro que no se iría- pregunta rápida: ¿No estabas saliendo con Stein?</p><p>-¿Por que quieres saber?</p><p>Con la mirada aun en el pasillo en frente le contesto lo más seco posible. Cualquier pregunta hecha por Insvisi Billy era sospechosa, pero este tema era extrañamente alarmante, no había manera de que lo preguntase simplemente por preocupación.</p><p>-Oh, ya sabes, curiosidad. Lo último que supe es que estaban muy bien.</p><p>-Entonces deberías revisar tus fuentes, <em>compañero</em>.</p><p>El énfasis en la última palabra fue como un golpe en el abdomen, pero Invisi Billy tenía bastante resistencia y no se dejaría vencer.</p><p>-Supongo entonces que la dulce Frankie me mintió, ¿problemas en el paraíso?</p><p>-Tendrías que preguntárselo al otro, estoy seguro que lo sabes.</p><p>-Vaya, tema delicado. Uno pensaría que ustedes dos serían amigos- el chico se detuvo y Jackson hizo lo mismo, pasos después- No me imagino estar enojado conmigo mismo todo el tiempo. Y hacer sufrir a Frankie, de todas las personas.</p><p> </p><p>Invisi Billy fingió sorpresa exagerada, solo para dejar el acto poco después. Jackson estaba tenso, con los puños apretados al costado del cuerpo. Había mordido el anzuelo. Invisi Billy cambió su peso hacia el lado derecho y cruzó los brazos sin perder un momento el aire descarado que lo caracterizaba. Antes de que Jackson pudiese contestar, el chico invisible siguió.</p><p> </p><p>-Así que el exótico normie de Monster High está soltero. Dime, ¿Qué tan larga es la fila para salir contigo?</p><p>-¿Por que, <em>hmm</em>? ¿Estas interesado?</p><p>Para esta oración, Jackson se giró sobre sus tobillos y encaró a Invisi Billy con mirada juguetona y sonrisa insolente. Si sus ataques no lo disuadían, la incomodidad seguro funcionaria. Monster High podía ser revolucionaria, pero no había mejor herramienta para asustar a un chico que acercarse demasiado.</p><p>-Desgraciadamente, soy papa casada, primor. Y no eres mi tipo.</p><p>-Aja, supongo que no soy lo suficientemente verde. Una verdadera lástima.</p><p>-Buena suposición, pero no es eso. Digamos que para ser mi tipo de faltan curvas- coloco las manos en la cintura del normie y meneo la cabeza de lado a lado- aunque ese no es el punto.</p><p>-¿Cuál es el punto? Si fueses tan amable de ilustrarlo.</p><p>-Tu tipo. Será una afortunada o un afortunado el que...</p><p> </p><p>Viendo el rumbo de la conversación Jackson dio media vuelta y se fue. Invisi Billy había mencionado el estupido drama con Frankie y a Holt solo para sacarlo de quicio y así obtener información. El, como un tonto, le dio justo lo que quería. En retrospectiva, acercarse tanto al chico había sido una pésima idea, pero ya que.</p><p>Lejos en el pasillo oyó gritar a Invisi Billy sobre cómo no negó nada, y que yéndose solo hacía que las cosas se viesen peor. Nada servía negarlo, simplemente se vería desesperado y era lo único que necesitaba. Su imagen a los ojos del resto no le había pesado en la conciencia desde hace años, extraño considerando su imagen como “niño raro”, pero los rumores sobre si su tipo era “con curvas” o “sin curvas” como lo había dicho Invisi Billy tocaban un nervio. Sintió el principio de migraña colarse en sus sienes.</p><p>El pasillo se había vaciado mientras hablaba con Invisi Billy, quedando solo un par de alumnos reunidos cerca de los lockers, la mayoría de primer año. Asumió que saldrían temprano ese día y siguió su curso. En las bocinas sonaba un chico de voz dulce que mencionaba algo de unirse a Cupido para su programa. La migraña crecía lentamente, así que Jackson no pudo entender enteramente su nombre, algo con la letra m y su apellido era Serpens. Le preguntaría después a Deuce si le conocía.</p><p>Con sabor amargo varias memorias se colaron en el presente, llenándolo de escalofríos y aumentando los síntomas. Tenía años sin pensar en todo aquello y planeaba que así se quedara. Dobló la esquina hacia la izquierda, en camino a su siguiente clase y para su mala suerte, alguien más venía en dirección opuesta.</p><p>Neighthan y Rochelle acababan de terminar su primera sesión con Cupido y volvían para reintegrarse en el día común y corriente, pero ahora tenían un nuevo problema en las manos. Si Jackson hubiese recibido un billete de $20 por cada vez que Rochelle lo había tirado, tendría dos, lo que no era mucho, pero era extraño que hubiese pasado dos veces.</p><p>La gárgola inmediatamente quiso ayudar al normie a levantarse, pero sus piernas no respondieron con la fuerza que debían. Jackson estaba atontado, más que lastimado, ya que al caer sintió como si el aire hubiese sido vaciado de sus pulmones. Con tos yendo y viniendo, el normie intento levantarse, esta vez con éxito.</p><p>Neighthan veía todo esto a la distancia, con teléfono en mano. Mando mensajes a sus amigas pidiendo que le llamaran y esperaba impaciente la respuesta. Era una excusa pésima y daba algo de pena, pero era la mejor opción.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Agh!</p><p> </p><p>El grito de Jackson le hizo alzar la mirada. Rochelle miraba desesperada como en el brazo del normie un enorme moretón se había formado. La mitad de su antebrazo estaba cubierto por el y se ponía más oscuro con cada segundo. Rochelle miraba su brazo y luego a Neighthan, visiblemente asustada.</p><p> </p><p>-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. Neighthan hay que ir rápido, hay que...</p><p>-Calma, no es la gran cosa. Ni siquiera me duele tanto.</p><p> </p><p>Acompañado de esa oración, movió su brazo para probar su punto, pero al intentar levantarlo una punzada lo recorrió y se le nublaron los ojos. Su brazo definitivamente estaba roto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya por fin nos movemos hacia lo interesante, lamento si se siente todo muy lento, pero lo interesante solo empieza ;)<br/>Algo de lo que me estoy dando cuenta con esto es lo dramático que suelo escribir las cosas. Tal vez sean todos los fanfics y novelas que leí cuando apenas comenzaba con todo esto, ¿quién sabe?</p><p>No duden en dejar comentarios con sus opiniones.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. El sentimiento de impotencia y la aparente amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El caos continua. Jackson ahora esta en un extraño limbo y los chicos no saben que hacer, y aún así, hacen lo posible por ayudar. Neighthan en particular, decide poner de lado su desagrado por el chico.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Jackson y Holt se habían roto huesos antes, por lo que el normie estaba acostumbrado a la sensación, pero eso no evitaba que los ojos se le nublasen y sintiese las lagrimas resbalar por su cara. Estas eran en parte también por la migraña, que había aumentado su intensidad. La luz a su alrededor se había vuelto insoportable y lo que antes era la agradable voz del chico en la radio ahora le taladraba los oídos.</p><p>Oírse llorar, o más bien la respiración errática que vienen con ello, la parecía muy ajeno. Probablemente tenía más de 10 años que no lo hacía y de pronto experimentarlo lo descolocaba. Tal vez era por la migraña, y por ella también empezaba a recordar fragmentos de otras instancias en las que por dolor había llorado. No entendía to totalmente, pues los recuerdos parecían los de alguien más. El dolor en su brazo aumentaba, así como su sensibilidad para su entorno. Todas estas sensaciones convergieron en un punto y lo que sintió después fue miedo, la sensación de huir.</p><p>Rochelle rompió en llanto. Lo que minutos antes había sido alegría y emoción ahora era desesperación. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y se volcaban en esta nueva situación como el vapor en una olla hacia el respiradero. Conforme se desesperaba más más brusco intentaba ayudar al normie, lo que solo lo hacía quejarse cada vez más.  Rochelle se disculpaba y Jackson se veía cada vez más perdido. Neighthan abandonó su teléfono en su bolsillo e intervino, viéndose obligado a hacerlo por Rochelle. El sabía que la herida no era la gran cosa, pero Rochelle pensaba que efectivamente había matado a su amigo y eso no ayudaba mucho. Era su deber después de todo y dejarla llorar desesperada no era muy “mejor amigo” de su parte.</p><p>Primero dispersó a la pequeña multitud que se había formado alrededor de ellos. Los chicos de primer año no sabían mucho de las dinámicas de la escuela y mantenían su intenso interés por cualquier cosa interesante. Una pérdida de tiempo en realidad, considerando que había una aventura semanal y que al final todas eran superfluas, cada una palideciendo ante la grandeza de la siguiente. El chico híbrido les daba un par de meses para adaptarse y así como el, tener encuentros cercanos a la muerte y simplemente seguir con sus exámenes a la semana siguiente.</p><p> </p><p>-Neighthan ella tenía razón. Ella tenía razón y me lo dijo y se lo va a decir a todos. Oh por los dioses antiguos sólo mira. Jackson lo siento tanto yo no quería... Lo siento.</p><p>Rochelle brincaba de una idea a otra y no tenía freno. Neighthan colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica y apretó suavemente, para luego abrazarla.</p><p>-Yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie, y ahora mira... No se mucho de humanos pero se que no son resistentes. Y esto lo hice yo y...</p><p>-Nada que no pueda arreglar, todo estará bien. No hay que llevarlo a la enfermería si la enfermería ya está aquí.</p><p>Apuntó a su cuerno y rio sin mucha energía. La idea de ser el caballero en armadura para el normie no le sentaba muy bien, pero todo fuera por hacer que la gárgola se sintiese mejor. Rochelle aun estaba preocupada, pero le sonrió de vuelta y se apartó un poco, apoyando las rodillas en le piso y observando a Jackson. Sus alas hacían un suave zumbido detrás de ella.</p><p> </p><p>-Tu no eres un peligro, Chelle, de ninguna manera. No dejes que Spectra contamine tus pensamientos. Todo estará bien.</p><p> </p><p>El chico decía esto pero podía verse claramente que aquello dolía horrores. El híbrido se sorprendió, no creía que no se hubiese roto un hueso antes. Tal vez su tolerancia al dolor simplemente era muy baja. Neighthan se volteó a Jackson y jaló su brazo hacia el. Jackson dio un par de gritos ahogados, pero Neighthan no hizo su trato más ameno. El híbrido sostenía con la mano izquierda el brazo del normie y con la derecha, examinaba el área dañada. Presionaba y observaba la piel, solamente para evaluarla y definitivamente no porque el normie parecía ser tan sensible. Jackson, que tenia que alzar la vista para verle, noto que la temperatura de cada mano era diferente. La piel también difería y ahora estando tan cerca, noto que el tejido de su brazo izquierdo se extendía más allá, llegando a su cuello y rostro. Este era la razón por la que su ojo estaba entrecerrado perpetuamente. Aun cuando coincidía con el híbrido en querer poner buena distancia el uno del otro, en su interior se despertó lo que el denominó como interés científico. Si bien su padre no era el Dr. Boolittle, Jackson había generado un interés por las diferentes criaturas y monstruos y su anatomía. La de Neighthan, como híbrido de criaturas tan opuestas, le parecía fascinante.</p><p>Intentando hacer las cosas menos incómodas y no dejarse tomar por el dolor que sentía, Jackson comenzó a hacer conversación con Neighthan un par de veces. La mayoría de los intentos fueron preguntas sencillas que resultaron en respuestas monosilábicas. A momentos, Jackson se sentía perdiéndose más en la migraña y la extraña sensación de vivir los recuerdos de otro. Se esforzaba en mantenerse ahí con Neighthan, por lo que se centró en observar lo que hacía y de vez en cuando observar cómo sus orejas respondían a los estímulos de alrededor.</p><p> </p><p>-Oye, ¿sabes que es todo el rollo con Spectra?</p><p>-Supuse que ya sabrías. Se supone que eres su amigo. Además, todos lo leyeron, las fotos estuvieron en todos lados.</p><p>-¿Fue algo en el blog? Yo no soy de esas cosas, yo...</p><p>-Ah, ya me imaginaba. No eres como el resto, tú no lees esa basura. Demasiado inteligente para el chisme, ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>El tono de Neighthan era agresivo y seco, claramente buscando herir a Jackson con lo que decía. Aquello que decía no era mentira y al oírlo de alguien más, se sintió avergonzado por su actitud. El normie dejó de responder, luego hablaría con las chicas y el resto para averiguar. Tal vez, le de una oportunidad al blog de Spectra.</p><p>Cómo Neighthan no daba señales de querer verle a la cara, Jackson bajo la mirada y se concentró en no quejarse y ver lo que hacía Neighthan. Su mano izquierda era fría al tacto y mostraba tejido dañado teniendo una superficie dispareja. De manera opuesta, su mano derecha era cálida y suave. Desgraciadamente, aun cuando su mano derecha tuviese ese aire agradable, Neighthan no reparaba en tocar y presionar el área del moretón. Esto hacia que la migraña escalase paralelamente.</p><p> </p><p>-Al parecer solo es una fisura, nada muy grave.</p><p> </p><p>Esta fue la primera vez en que se vieron a los ojos, y no duró mucho, ya que Neighthan presionó de más y de pronto, los ojos del chico enfrente ya no eran azules, sino anaranjados. Jackson sacudió la cabeza y su respiración se volvió entrecortada, jadeando y quejándose. Se alejó entre tropezones, los golpes en sus sienes aumentando a cada segundo y una extraña sensación crece en el fondo de su estomago. A su alrededor todo se volvía borroso y sentía como su se hundiese en si mismo.</p><p>Neighthan, genuinamente preocupado esta vez, se acercó a Jackson de nuevo buscando sus manos. Llamo a Rochelle para que le ayudara, intentado sostener al normie que se movía erráticamente. Ninguno de los dos le había visto así y no sabían que hacer. La opción de llevarlo a la enfermería comenzaba a tener peso en la mente de Neighthan.</p><p> </p><p>-Esta peor, ¿Que paso? -Rochelle hablaba casi gritando, su voz temblándole.</p><p>-Yo solo toque su brazo, nada más.</p><p>-Bueno, ayúdalo. ¡Cúralo!</p><p> </p><p>Neighthan hizo lo que le ordenaron, e intentó curar las heridas, pero después de casi un minuto de usar el halo purpurino en el brazo del normie y no tener resultado, el pánico lo invadió. <em>“¿Será que no funciona en normies? ¿Que tal si es demasiado grave?”</em> Con la mente a 1000 revoluciones por minuto, sostuvo el brazo del normie directamente hacia su cuerno y la herida mejoró un poco, pero no sano.</p><p>Rochelle alzó la vista en busca de alguien que los ayudase, pero los pasillos estaban desiertos. Su cuerpo temblaba y su voz estaba entrecortada. Neighthan empezaba a acercarse a ese estado. Ya no era una vil herida, y tal vez nunca lo fue. Se dejó llevar y ahora estaba atascado en medio de dos personas a las que no podía ayudar. Intento calmar a Rochelle, pero o hacía eso, o sostenía a Jackson para evitar que este se lastimase más.</p><p> </p><p>-Voy a buscar ayuda, vuelvo pronto.</p><p> </p><p>La gárgola dio un par de tropezones y levantó en vuelo siguiendo el pasillo por el que habían llegado. Neighthan solo pudo asentir y hacer lo mejor para evitar que Jackson se lastimase más. A pesar de que no funcionase, mantuvo el halo purpurino en el normie, por cualquier bien que puédese hacer. Su brazo parecía mejorar poco a poco, pero ahora estaba elevándose su temperatura.</p><p>
  <em>“Genial, justo lo que hacía falta. Cualquiera que este allá arriba, ¿no era mejor matarlo de una vez?”</em>
</p><p>Jackson alzó la vista de nuevo e hizo contacto con la de Neighthan, parecía buscarlo. El normie se veía asustado y dolido, parpadeando constantemente y cambiando entre sus ojos azules grisáceos y aquellos anaranjados vivos. Desde que Rochelle se había ido, su imagen calma había terminado de desvanecerse; ya no lloraba a medias y su expresión asustaba un poco al hibrido. Neighthan sostuvo su mentón para verle con más atención y percibió que sus ojos no eran lo único que cambiaba: su cabello dejaba de ser su usual tono café oscuro y se volvía un rubio arenoso.</p><p>Como última medida, Neighthan sacó su teléfono y puso play a la primera canción que encontró. El extraño proceso se detuvo y ahora sostenía el mentón de su compañero criminal, responsable de la mitad plan Cupido. Neighthan se relajó y lo abrazó, arrojando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.</p><p>Cuando lo hizo, noto que la temperatura era demasiado alta, incluso para el chico. Se alejó de Holt para verlo de nuevo y se percató de que aún estaba en el limbo extraño de su transformación, pero este era mucho menos violento. A diferencia de Jackson, el chico elemental se veía más confundido que dolido y sufriendo y su transformación se desvanecía muy poco, alternando el color de sus ojos un poco y su marca en el rostro perdiendo color.</p><p>Sostuvo de nuevo su mentón para verle a los ojos, naranjas e intensos, pero cubiertos a la mitad por sus párpados. Si no lo hubiera visto antes, solo parecería que acabase de despertar, aun confundido y no enteramente fuera del sueño. Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro e hizo por mantenerlo consciente.</p><p>El halo purpurino volvió con más fuerza, bañando las heridas de Holt. Neighthan genuinamente creía que esa vez, la herida sanaría. Los moretones se reducirían y el dolor desaparecería. Y así sucedió. Holt cerró los ojos, el ceño fruncido y sus cejas casi tocándose. Eventualmente el moretón desapareció y su brazo se sentía de nuevo como debería, pero esto no afectó la fiebre, o la transformación. Lo que sea que sucediese venía de antes de lo del brazo, o eso quería creer. Ahora que veía a Holt no le gustaba la idea de ser el responsable de hacerlo pasarla tan mal.</p><p>Neighthan solo pudo verlo con pánico, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado. Había muchas cosas que sabe que no puede curar. Lo había sabido desde el principio y había tenido que luchar con el sentimiento de impotencia cuando no podía ayudar a otros, pero sabia que una fiebre no es una de estas cosas.</p><p> </p><p>-Hey, Holt, ¿puedes oírme?</p><p> </p><p>Intento hacerlo reaccionar, era lo último que podía intentar y mantenerlo despierto parecía ser lo único que podía hacer. Holt se quejo en forma de suspiros y tos, pero nada de gritos ahogados como antes. Se veía como alguien atrapado en una pesadilla, sin poder despertar. Neighthan volvió a hablarle, tocando sus hombros y sacudiéndolo un poco. El chico abrió los ojos y lo vio, realmente lo vio. Sus ojos no estaban cubiertos del extraño velo de la inconsciencia y podía leer atención y vivacidad en ellos. Tal vez era por la emoción de saber que estaba bien, pero por unos instantes solo pudo pensar en lo guapo que era el chico y en lo cerca que estaban. De no estar Holt muriendo seguramente habría salido con una broma ingeniosa o con un beso.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Estas bien! No tienes idea de lo mucho que nos asustaste -volvió a abrazarlo, sintiendo el calor de su cabello.</p><p> </p><p>Holt tosió un poco y le sonrió con aire insolente. Su cabeza lo estaba matando y todo lo que usualmente era benigno ahora torturaba sus sentidos. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, el ruido del viento en los pasillos y particularmente la voz en la radio. Jamás se había sentido tan desorientado y perdido y estaba seguro de que si empeoraba caería inconsciente, pero no habría alguien tomando su lugar después.</p><p> </p><p>-Así que me extrañaste, ¿quién lo diría?</p><p>Neighthan lo vio sorprendido, alejando la vista de la pantalla del teléfono en su mano derecha. Rochelle estaba tardando demasiado, y había ido volando. Ansiedad comenzaba a hacer nido en su estomago, pero la voz del chico a su lado lo reconfortó un poco. Al menos así tenía la seguridad de que no había muerto bajo su “cuidado”.</p><p> </p><p>-No te extrañe, no te hagas ilusiones. Simplemente ver al otro me revuelve el estomago -pauso después de esto, dejándose llevar un poco por la adrenalina que aún corría por sus venas- okay bien, si te extrañe. Además no podía dejar que un galán como tú la pasase mal. Te digo esto solo porque no se si sobrevivirás.</p><p>El chico rió por lo bajo e intentó acercarse a Neighthan exagerando la acción de ofrecerle un beso, sacando los labios y haciendo ruidos. Neighthan lo empujó y ambos se rieron, más de nervios que por la broma. Después de eso, el híbrido noto que Holt lo vio cuán intenso y concentrado podía, considerando su estado, y Neighthan casi podía ver los engranajes en su cabeza moverse con pesadas mociones. Después de verle, bajar la mirada y quejarse un poco, soltando bufidos y tragando trabajosamente, Neighthan volvió a apretar su hombro.</p><p> </p><p>-Lo note cuando nos vimos esa vez, en el café. Tu me conoces, o mi hermano. ¿A los dos? ¿Acaso te hizo algo?- pauso un momento, su mirada más confundida con cada segundo- ¿Yo te hice algo? ¿Algo como para odiarme como a él?</p><p> </p><p>Neighthan lo vio aun más confundido, los dos armando rompecabezas de los cuales se han perdido varías piezas. Estaba a punto de contestar alguna mentira o excusa cuando oyó al fondo del pasillo lo que indudablemente eran los contundentes pasos de Rochelle, acompañados de varias otras figuras. Estaban salvados, el y Holt. Ya sabría Huitlochli que haría con el chico a su lado.</p><p>Cuando Rochelle llego con las cuatro figuras encapuchadas, Neighthan se levantó y les dejo pasar, viendo como las figuras de humo se movían al unísono y coordinaban su atención. Rochelle, quien tenía la mirada perdida en lo que sucedía, viendo sin ver, comenzó a temblar cada vez más violentamente. Neighthan se acercó a ella y le explicó cómo logró curar su brazo, buscando sonar lo más reconfortante posible. Ella asintió cada ciertos segundos y Neighthan comprendió que en realidad no lo estaba oyendo. Eventualmente las figuras se llevan al chico, no sin antes preguntar a la gárgola y al híbrido el contexto de la situación.</p><p>Explicaron brevemente, solo explayándose cuando se refería a los detalles del episodio que sufría el chico, y después de eso las figuras se fueron. El pasillo vacío. La voz en la radio dio los anuncios generales y después de eso, era la misma música ambiental de siempre. Los dos chicos en el centro del pasillo tenían asuntos que llenaban su cabeza de algodón y ralentizaban su mente. Cada uno con preocupaciones</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mi compa se partió la madre, rip.</p><p>Dejen sus comentarios, críticas, opiniones, me ayudaría mucho:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Despertar bajo un techo desconocido y recuerdos borrosos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jackson despierta en un hospital conocido y desagradable y no tiene otra opción que aceptarlo.<br/>Al regresar a su casa, con su madre, se entera de varias cosas que cambian su percepción de las cosas y que alteraran las cosas que están por venir.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Cuando despertó, no se sentía enteramente como el. Sabía que era el, podía comprobarlo con un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo, pero de todas formas estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se desprendería del cuerpo que ahora habitaba. Miro a su alrededor, tratando de enfocar las cosas a su alrededor. Todo parecía indicar que se encontraba en la enfermería, pero era completamente ignorante a como era que había llegado ahí. Los restos del dolor que le había causado la migraña que había sufrido antes se adherían a su cabeza, amenazando con volver, por lo que hizo lo mejor por ignorarlos. Se talló los ojos con el talón de la mano, haciendo esfuerzo por despertar enteramente. Lo que sea que le hubiesen suministrado para el dolor debía ser fuerte, pues la pesadez en sus ojos era considerable y el dolor del brazo había desaparecido.</p><p>Al recordar la herida que lo había llevado ahí, intentó dejar su brazo izquierdo lo más rígido posible para evitar lastimarse más. Bajó la mirada esperando encontrar su brazo amoratado e inflamado, los colores de la herida contrastando con su pálida piel. Para su asombro en su brazo no había moretón ni herida. La piel se veía como siempre lo hacía, surcada en un par de puntos por sus venas y con uno que otro lunar en su superficie. Extendió el brazo, movió sus dedos, hizo las pruebas necesarias para darse cuenta de que en efecto, su brazo ya no estaba roto. Se alegró y agradeció a la medicina moderna y las diversas magias monstruo por su milagrosa rehabilitación. Rió para si mismo y se sintió algo tonto. Tantos años sufriendo de pequeño por heridas diversas cuando habría sido tan sencillo como utilizar métodos para monstruos.</p><p>Observó detenidamente el espacio que lo rodeaba en búsqueda de alguien. Ya parecía haberse curado y no necesitaba más cuidados, por lo que quería dejar la enfermería. No era como que la idea de volver a clases le emocionase mucho, pero el silencio del lugar comenzaba a irritarle. Había algo en el aire, ademas del aroma a medicamentos y limpieza que no lo dejaba muy tranquilo. El lugar donde se encontraba era reducido habiendo escaso espacio entre el borde de la cama donde estaba sentado y estanterías llenas de frascos, viales y cajones. En una de estas, habían dos paneles de cristal detrás de los cuales habían múltiples frascos con pastillas y jeringas en sus bolsitas plásticas.</p><p>Los claros colores cálidos que llenaban el lugar eran extrañamente agradables, como nada que hubiese visto en Monster High. Le recordaba un poco incluso a su casa.</p><p>Junto a la cama encontró un pequeño buró, donde sus anteojos yacían doblados. Estiro la mano para tomarlos pero en vez de encontrarlos, golpeó el sencillo jarrón junto a ellos, volcando sus contenidos en el suelo. Tomó los anteojos en el segundo intento y llegó con ellos la claridad. No estaba en la enfermería de Monster High, sino en un hospital común y corriente, tan corriente incluso que ahí solo atendían humanos.</p><p>En su estomago comenzó a sentir la ansiedad crecer con cada herramienta y cada frasco que ahora veía con atención. La mayoría de las cosas le eran familiares, pero su sensación de pánico no era causada por falta de familiaridad. El chico había dejado de ver a médicos humanos desde que tenía cinco años, cambiando lo más pronto posible por un médico que pudiese atender tanto al otro como a él. Debido a la peculiaridad de su caso, su padre optó por pedirle apoyo a Víctor Frankenstein hijo. No fue sencillo pero eventualmente consiguió poder atender tanto a Holt como a él. Jackson aprendió a disfrutar sus visitas, ya que después de la sesión Viveca le daba una paleta de cereza y a veces podía quedarse un rato con Frankie.</p><p>Con cuidado retiro la sábana sobre el, solo para percatarse que tenía una ligera bata remplazando su conjunto usual. Descalzo, camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y abrió lentamente, dejando escapar por la rendija la luz blanca del foco fluorescente en el cuarto. El bullicio que sonaba fuera de su puerta era el esperado, con enfermeras cruzando el pasillo una tras otra.</p><p>Sentada en las bancas frente a su cuarto, su madre revisaba su teléfono y escribía lo que parecía ser un largo texto. Jackson intentó llamar su atención con señas, pero su concentración no era interrumpida. Finalmente, llamó por su nombre, lo que rompió el trance en el que se encontraba. Su madre alzó la vista y conectó con la de el. Se veía cansada, con ojeras comenzando a formarse bajo sus ojos azules. Aun llevaba su bata usual sobre un vestido florar de corte sencillo, lo que significaba que había interrumpido su trabajo en el laboratorio para verlo en el hospital.</p><p>Su madre se levantó y cruzó el pasillo, su andar serio y rígido reemplazado por un trote ligero. Abrazo al chico en la bata y lo baño en besos. Jackson intentó alejarse en juego, fingiendo desagrado, a lo que su madre respondió abrazándolo más fuerte. El chico no pudo evitar notar que su padre no se había presentado, aunque no era sorpresa en realidad.</p><p>Su madre le preguntó cómo se sentía, y quiso indagar al cómo había llegado a la enfermería de la escuela. Jackson hizo lo que pudo para explicar lo que ni siquiera el entendía. Recordaba vagamente algunos detalles y todo parecía haber sido revuelto en su memoria: el sonido de la radio, la voz de Rochelle y las manos de Neighthan sobresalían. Claro que poco de esto le dijo a su madre. Ella solo sabía que había chocado con Rochelle, tenía migraña y se había roto un brazo. Ante esto, la respuesta de sorpresa de su madre no hizo más que incomodarlo.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Un brazo roto? Ósea, ¿roto <em>roto</em>?</p><p>-Si, el izquierdo. Claro que no fue a propósito, no creas que fue un bully o algo así.</p><p>Su madre solo lo vio confundida y dudosa, acomodándose en la silla junto a la cama. Parecía nerviosa.</p><p>-¿Recuerdas algo más?</p><p>-No, solo que en algún punto caí inconsciente, pero debió ser por el dolor.</p><p>Genuinamente lo creía, y como para él el asunto no iba más allá, no le dio más importancia. Se giró para ver el resto del cuarto, las jeringas en la vitrina mirándolo burlonas, al acecho.</p><p> </p><p>-Oye, ¿Por que termine aquí? Creí que nunca volvería a ver un hospital para humanos.</p><p>-Oh, hubo un malentendido con la escuela, mí amor, y después de ver tu estado, creyeron que lo mejor era llevarte al hospital. Claro asumieron que tú visitarías un hospital para normies.</p><p> </p><p>Se alzó de hombros cuando dijo esto, quitándole importancia. No quería abrumar más al chico con el coraje que ella tenía en ese momento. Si bien New Salem era un lugar seguro y lleno de tolerancia, aun había peligro al acecho. El miedo que había sentido cuando le dijeron que mandaron a su hijo al hospital general fue considerable, pero no se comparaba a cuando le comentaron que era a Holt el que estaba herido. Después de presenciar el trato que había recibido su esposo cuando fue expuesto al mundo no le quedaba duda de que aún no era totalmente seguro y probablemente no lo sería en mucho tiempo.</p><p>Después de eso, se levantó y alisó su vestido, anunciando que buscaría a una enfermera para ver su dada de alta. Jackson solo le sonrió y pregunto por su teléfono, el cual su madre saco de su pequeña bolsa rosa. Al encenderlo abrió inmediatamente sus conversaciones recientes y recorrió los contactos sopesando la mejor fuente de información. Quería oír todos los detalles respecto a lo sucedido y más que nada, la versión que más se contaba. Usualmente aquello no le podría importar menos, pero ahora que recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Invisi Billy antes del desastre, sentía la necesidad de controlar un poco más su imagen pública. Era una clase de control de daños, por así decirlo.</p><p>Eventualmente se decidió por Toralei, quien a pesar de tener su acto de chica mala era, sorprendentemente, una buena amiga. La chica tardó prácticamente nada en contestar al mensaje inicial y Jackson le explicó la situación, coqueteando ligeramente a través de los mensajes. A la par de esta conversación, mando al grupo que tenía con los mansters una foto del cuarto donde se hallaba. Los chicos no tardaron en contestar tampoco, lamentándose que tuviese que ir al hospital y reclamándole incluso que no podría asistir al juego de casket-ball de esa tarde. Aquellas interacciones le daban algo de tranquilidad, todo se sentía normal.</p><p>Terminó los mensajes y dejó el teléfono de nuevo en el buró, donde vio un par de notas que no había notado antes. Las tomó con la intención de analizarlas y ver si podía extraer un poco de conocimiento de ellas. La ciencia y medicina humanas eran después de todos, de sus cosas favoritas. Amarga sorpresa se llevó cuando las notas eran todo menos informativas, siendo algo así como una advertencia. Aquel que las había escrito hablaba de el estado antinatural en el que se encontraba, transformándose en algo jamás visto y llamándolo “cosa” en cada párrafo.</p><p>Devolvió las notas sin delicadeza al buró y se resignó a esperar. Ahogándose en el aire esterilizado y viendo de reojo a las jeringas amenazantes en la vitrina se refugio en su teléfono, conversando con sus amigos. No podía esperar para irse.</p><p>***</p><p>No tardaron mucho en abandonar el hospital general de New Salem, y cuando lo hicieron, tanto Jackson como su madre se sintieron mucho mejor. El chico insistió en manejar de regreso a su casa, sabiendo lo cansada que estaba su madre por el estrés. Ella no aceptó a la primera, pero la buena voluntad de su hijo la conmovió. El cielo sobre ellos ya se tornaba oscuro, dándole la bienvenida a las noches largas de invierno.</p><p>Ambos subieron al auto y Jackson tuvo que pelearse con los controles del asiento como comúnmente hacía. Por mucho que el fuese alto, su madre aun lo sobrepasaba por bastante, rozando los 2 metros. Si no fuese por eso, pensaba, la gente en ese lado de la ciudad no los vería dos veces al pasar. Se verían como cualquier otra familia. Arrancó el auto y dejó el estacionamiento para integrarse a las calles. New Salem era un pueblo pequeño, así que no le tardaría mucho cruzarlo para llegar al cul-de-sac donde estaba su casa.</p><p>El camino fue en gran parte silencioso, con el ocasional comentario de su madre acerca de sus alumnos, anécdotas de su día entre otras cosas. El único comentario interesante, considero, que Frankie y el hijo de un viejo amigo de su padre la habían visitado y preguntaron por el; a esto no le dio mucha importancia ya que no era raro que Frankie simplemente se apareciera en su casa. Jackson se limitaba a asentir y hacer una que otra expresión de asombro. Apreciaba el tiempo con su madre, pero la vida de los niños normies a los que daba clases de química le era información innecesaria. Dentro de poco estaban en la entrada a su casa, donde estaba estacionada su camioneta y el auto de su padre. Su madre debió notar la sorpresa reflejada en su cara, pues alzó la vista, buscando su origen.</p><p> </p><p>-Papá llegó temprano- el pensamiento se escapó de él, sintiéndose algo traicionado.</p><p>-Así parece. Debió ser de último minuto, ya sabes cómo es el trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>Terminó de estacionarse y entraron a la casa, dejando los zapatos en el recibidor. El interior estaba en gran parte oscuro, lo que significaba que su padre no estaba en el comedor o en la sala. A pesar de esto, la planta baja estaba extremadamente fría. Se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, el pasillo ligeramente iluminado por la luz que se escapaba por debajo de la última puerta.</p><p>Ahí, se dejó invadir por el sentimiento de pena que lo amenazaba desde el hospital así como del cálido aire que circulaba en su habitación. Sabiéndose en un error, no le dio paso a la lógica y sacó su teléfono mientras se hundía en los cojines y colchas en su cama. Los mansters continuaban su intensa corriente de imágenes y textos, Toralei le ayudó a entender un poco mejor el asunto con Spectra e Invisi Billy le mando una foto. Esta última notificación llamó su atención. Se levantó y dejó entre las colchas su tristeza y pena. Cruzó la habitación hasta su restirador y encendió al lámpara que tenía montada. Abrió una rendija en la ventana y contempló el mensaje de Invisi Billy. Sabía que algo tramaba y que no le prestaba atención simplemente por ser un compañero preocupado.</p><p>Decidido a confrontar el problema para evitar incriminarse más abrió la conversación sin muchas esperanzas. Una fotografía de una hoja de un anuario era el mensaje. Tenía pinta de ser un proyecto escolar, hecho por niños. El nombre de la escuela estaba fuera de enfoque y su escudo no se veía como ninguno en New Salem. Jackson leyó los nombres intentado averiguar un poco más y eventualmente se encontró viendo una fotografía de si mismo a sus 5 años. Esto le extraño, pues el resto de los niños en la lista eran monstruos y el había asistido a escuelas normies hasta que se cambió a Monster High. “<em>Edición, ¿tal vez?” </em>Intentó convencerse buscando como tal imagen podría se creada.</p><p>Mando como respuesta a Invisi Billy un solitario signo de interrogación. Este le respondió con la portada del anuario y otra fotografía de una de sus hojas, el rostro de un niño resaltado de los otros. “Campamento de verano 2007” estaban impreso en la portada y en letra script bastante chueca estaba su nombre. No podía debatir ya sobre su veracidad, la letra era demasiado y su mente lentamente estaba poniendo las piezas juntas. La pregunta ahora era como había conseguido las fotos. La respuesta le llegó como una moneda cae por fin en una pequeña máquina de chicles, recordando la conversación mientras estaban camino a su casa. “<em>Maldito” </em> pensó, “<em>Usar a Frankie para acercarte, bajo hasta para ti”.</em></p><p>Reviso las caras de los que habían sido sus compañeros, recordando poco a poco al resto. La mayoría habían se habían quedado en New Salem y era lógico, no había mucho a donde ir. Encontró las fotos de Deuce y de Clawd al inicio de la lista y consideró mandárselas. Los dos se veían tan tiernos y pequeños, tan diferentes. Desgraciadamente, su foto estaba varias filas más abajo, con la foto de su primo a la izquierda y una pequeña Lagoona Blue a la derecha.</p><p>Siguió viendo las pequeñas fotos hasta toparse con la que había sido marcada. Con cara alargada y piel grisácea, un pequeño miraba a la cámara con la pinta de estar reprimiendo el llanto. Jackson lo reconoció con dificultad, pues en la foto llevaba el cabello a los hombros y suelto. A pesar de tener sus distintivos rayos rojos, azules y amarillos, Neighthan se veía totalmente diferente en la fotografía. Invisi Billy mandó otro mensaje, este leyendo “Conocido, ¿no?”</p><p>Claro que era conocido, y al parecer Invisi Billy lo sabía muy bien. Como sabía o porque escapaban su conocimiento. Frustrado, se levantó de golpe del escritorio, volcando accidentalmente la silla detrás el. Salió de la habitación hacia la habitación de sus padres, tomando vuelo a casa paso, solo para ser disuadido por los lejanos sonidos de una conversación.</p><p> </p><p>-... que no tiene tanto tiempo, son años y lo sabes.</p><p>-... años entonces, eso no quiere decir nada, sabíamos que cambiaría.</p><p>-Esto no tiene que ver con el cambio, no es normal.</p><p>Su madre alzó la voz y el sonido llegó con más claridad a través de la puerta para después quedar en silencio. Espero una respuesta por parte de su padre, pero el sonido de su pesada voz parecía no llegar.</p><p>-Buscaré a Víctor para hacerle pruebas. Esperemos solo sea el cambio del catalizador.</p><p> </p><p>Seguido de esto oyó pasos hacia la puerta, y lo único que pudo hacer fue tocar cuan fuerte pudo. Mala decisión, pero tenía que seguir. Su padre abrió la puerta y lo vio con expresión seria, alzando levemente la ceja izquierda. Jackson hizo la explicación más coherente posible, alegando que buscaba a su madre. Su padre le sonrió y dio un paso adelante para abrazarlo. El momento se sintió como lo que uno vive en un sueño y tan rápido como llegó, se fue. Su padre continuó por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras y el entro a la alcoba.</p><p>Su madre le dio la misma atención que su padre, agregando al abrazo un beso en la frente. Jackson tomó su teléfono y le enseñó las fotos a su madre, quien comentó lo lindo que había sido ese pequeño proyecto y lo mucho que habían crecido todos sus amigos. El le sonrió y escucho, haciendo preguntas ocasionales, pensando en cómo haría Invisi Billy para utilizar toda esa información en su contra.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plot thickens.<br/>Espero les agrade:)<br/>Aprecio sus comentarios, sus opiniones y críticas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mensajería nocturna y la aversión a una unión forzada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tanto Rochelle como Jackson tienen mucho en la cabeza, por lo que a altas horas de la noche, se encuentran hablando el uno con el otro. Esto ayuda, pero no es más que la calma antes de la tormenta.<br/>Debido al extraño episodio, Jackson es forzado a hacer equipo para un proyecto. Rochelle recibe atención de alguien que no esperaba.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Después del segundo incidente de pasillo, Rochelle se sentía devastada y los textos de Spectra apilándose en su teléfono no le ayudaban. La noticia de que Jackson había terminado en el hospital no tardó mucho en llegar a su blog y las fotos de dudosa procedencia de un hospital para normies no ayudaban mucho. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento la gente conectaría los puntos y llegarían a ella.</p><p>Revolcándose en su cama, la luz de la luna bañando suavemente la habitación, Rochelle esperaba que tanto Neighthan como Jackson contestasen a sus textos. Los mensajes iniciales iban más o menos de lo mismo, un saludo y saber si estaban desocupados. Rochelle sabía que Jackson usualmente estaba despierto hasta las altas horas de la madrugada, así que le apostaba más a su número.</p><p>En la habitación reinaba el silencio, solo interrumpido por los murmullos de follaje y vapor escapando por válvulas de escape. Sus dos compañeras dormían plácidamente en las camas contiguas, sin noción de que ella estaba perdiendo la cabeza a unos metros. Altamente frustrada y anhelando el “<em>¡Ping!”</em> del teléfono, se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando la seguridad de sus mantas, sus luces de noche y el aroma de repelente de sanguijuelas aladas.</p><p>El edificio en las noches era extremadamente frío. Sentía como sus mejillas y nariz se tornaban azules, así como la punta de sus dedos. Sus alas se plegaron y acercaron lo más posible a su cuerpo, buscando refugio. Utilizar una pijama ligera no había sido una buena elección, pero quería darse el gusto. Bajo las escaleras, teléfono en mano, y se dirigió a la cocina. En la oscuridad se preparó un té de frutas y estaba en el proceso de tomar un par de piezas de pan cuando su teléfono sonó. Como bólido lo desbloqueo y busco el destinatario, siendo Jackson quien gano la carrera. Aliviada de saber que aquello que lo había puesto tan mal no lo mató, y que consecuentemente no tenía la sangre de su amigo en las garras, continuo con la conversación. El tampoco podía dormir, así que decidieron hacerse compañía.</p><p>Jackson le platicó un poco de su experiencia en el hospital humano, de lo helada que era su casa y sobre cómo estaba preocupado por la reacción de su madre. Rochelle interceptó en cada punto, con opiniones inflexibles que sólo lograban que el chico se riera y le hiciese carrilla. Esto se tornó serio cuando volvieron al tema de su madre e intentó salvar el ambiente bromeando sobre cómo necesitaría alguien que lo cuidara después de haberse lastimado. En lugar de seguir con la broma, Rochelle no devolvió el mensaje, buscando como abandonar el tema por un momento.</p><p>Para alegrar el ambiente, Rochelle le mando fotos de su te, sus pantuflas con ojos locos y una selfie donde solo se veía la mitad de su rostro. Jackson, como buen amigo, le dijo que su selfie salió muy bien y preguntó por las pantuflas, bromeando con que se compraría un par. Aparte de esto, mando una foto de él de pequeño, mencionando que acababa de encontrarla. Rochelle no entendía el interés de los hombres lobo o los hombres gato por seguir los cánones de belleza humanos, pues para ella los humanos simplemente no eran muy lindos, pero incluso ella tenía que admitir que Jackson pequeño era simplemente adorable. Le mando cuantos stickers pudo expresando lo lindo que se veía, y el solo río en respuesta.</p><p>En el caso de ambos su risa no perturbaría a alguien pero de todos modos, hacían un esfuerzo por no alzar la voz. Por naturaleza o por entorno, ambos eran personas calladas y algo tímidas, buscando siempre molestar lo menos a aquellos a su alrededor. Jackson se giró sobre las cobijas en la cama, su cuarto en silencio excepto por el casi imperceptible zumbido de los aparatos eléctricos. El calentador funcionaba a toda potencia, por lo que comenzaba a acalorarse encerrado en la habitación.</p><p>Rochelle revoloteo un poco en la cocina, caminando de un lado a otro con taza en mano. Después de unos minutos de conversación ligera se decidió por tomar un mini pay de insectos para acompañar su té. Dejó la cocina y se dirigió a la zona común, donde un ventanal considerable tenía vista al jardín. Jackson, a varios de kilómetros de distancia, tomaba café y veía el mismo cielo que Rochelle, desde su propia ventana.</p><p>Tornando la conversación hacía algo más serio, Rochelle preguntó por el estado de su brazo, vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando el chico le mando una selfie, ningún tipo de yeso o férula a la vista. La foto también dejaba ver la cama donde estaba recostado y un poco de su pecho, lo que Rochelle puntualizó. Si lo había mandado para ganarse puntos con ella, quería que supiera que no iba a funcionar. Jackson lo tenía en claro y esa no era su intención, pero le parecía divertida la reacción que eso provocaba. Aun con la advertencia, Rochelle cedió y le dio un par de halagos; el chico podía no ser su tipo, pero tenía que darle crédito en cuanto a su condición y apariencia constaba. Jackson podía tener una pinta muy sangrona y de mucha autoestima, pero en más ocasiones que en menos las cosas lo tomaban desprevenido y esta era una de esas. Decidió no darle peso a los comentarios de Rochelle, más que el rubor en sus mejillas, y se dejó llevar en la conversación. Las preocupaciones de ambos ahogadas entre fotos tontas, audios,  chistes y piropos raros que les sacaban carcajadas.</p><p>***</p><p>Aún cuando su madre le aseguró que todo estaba bien, las cosas estaban lejos de estarlo.   Aquella broma a Rochelle de unas cuantas noches atrás no le hacía mucha gracia ahora. Durante los cuatro días siguientes al incidente, los profesores de una u otra manera lo trataban de manera extraña y asumió que era por preocupación, la profesora Zi Byond de adivinación incluso le dio una profecía augurando su final. Como toda buena profecía no era clara o fácilmente interpretable, mencionando algo sobre ser desollado y ser observado por los ojos en las paredes.</p><p>Averiguó finalmente la causa de todo en Química no Humana, cuando los temas para sus proyectos mensuales fueron asignados. El profesor I. N. Sane comenzó como de costumbre, por el final de la lista. Aquellos con buenas notas podían escoger su tema, mientras que el resto solo podía esperar que se apiadaran de él. Jackson, por supuesto, siempre escogía su tema. La sorpresa de ese día fue cuando el profesor anunció que a petición de la directora, el tendría un compañero para apoyarlo. Jackson protestó de la manera menos sospechosa posible. Estaba bastante enfadado por ello, pero no quería que el resto lo notara y no quería que el profesor incidentalmente revelase mucho de la razón por la que tomaba esa medida.</p><p>El profesor Sane mencionó que era por motivos de salud y se limitó a ofrecerle los temas disponibles, estaba claro que no se pondría a discutir con su alumno. Jackson leyó el ambiente, en particular el de sus amigos en fondo del salón y alzó la bandera blanca, escogiendo “la constitución del tejido zombie”. El profesor tomó de nuevo la lista de alumnos y comenzó a buscar a su chaperon. Dijo al aire, más como broma que nada, si había algún voluntario para apoyar a su compañero. El chico lanzó una mirada alrededor del salón, viendo sus opciones. Su expresión era suficiente para desanimar a los oportunistas que necesitaban desesperadamente de un 8 hacia arriba.</p><p>Desde el fondo, Frankie y Deuce trataban de llamar su atención, ambos planeando ofrecerse como su compañero. Jackson sacudió la cabeza y llevó su dedo índice a los labios, calmando a sus amigos. El profesor tenía pinta de darse por vencido ante el silencio y la lista que tenía frente a él, cuando a un par de mesas de Jackson, se alzó una mano tintada de azul.</p><p>Invisi Billy, oportuno como siempre, llamó la atención del profesor carraspeando exageradamente. El salón entero volcó su atención hacia el, esperando la payasada que seguramente saldría de su boca. En su lugar, se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante en el mesa banco y con voz serena y un poco más grave a la usual comenzó:</p><p> </p><p>-Menciona que la razón de que el niño estrella necesite compañía es la salud, ¿verdad?</p><p>El profesor Sane solo alza una ceja, y haciendo algo así como una mueca ante el termino “niño estrella”.</p><p>-¿Entonces por que no emparejarle con la ambulancia andante?</p><p> </p><p>Una risilla se extendió por el salón ante el comentario del chico invisible, que después se convirtió en murmullos. La mayoría parecían preocupados por Jackson, cada persona haciendo que el incidente que lo llevó al hospital fuese más peligroso que la anterior. El normie buscaba la manera de desarmar la bomba que se estaba creando a su alrededor, pero su confianza y facilidad para las palabras se perdió en su interior. La ansiedad que crecía su interior ahogaba su imagen y actitud. En lo que fue poco más que un susurro le pidió al profesor que no le diese un compañero, que no era necesario, pero tanto el profesor Sane como el salón estaban convencidos con que el necesitaba quien lo cuidara y que después de su terrible accidente, no podría trabajar solo.</p><p>Neighthan, quien estaba sentado junto a Sirena y Robecca, lentamente perdía la cabeza en silencio, sintiendo que alguien presionó el botón de silenciar en el. Definitivamente quería escapar de la situación, pero no sabía cómo. Si el normie aun tenía secuelas de sus heridas lo lógico fuese que aún recibiese cuidados, eso no podía negarlo y no quería ser quien lo privase de aquello. A medida que los murmullos a su alrededor crecían, decidió que su oportunidad era desmentirlos. Si todos creían que estaba bien, Jackson no necesitaría de un enfermero. Se levantó y alzó la mano, carraspeando en un intento de hacer como Invisi Billy, pero su voz era pequeña.</p><p>Sirena llamó la atención por el, efectivamente haciendo que tanto los estudiantes como el profesor Sane le mirasen, dándole un pulgar arriba y luego perdiéndose en conversación con Robecca.</p><p> </p><p>-Estuve con Jackson, ya saben, cuando paso- pauso y busco con la vista un lugar para evitar las miradas- No fue tan grave. Claro fue raro pero todo terminó bien, su brazo sano incluso. Aparte, ya lo dieron de alta en el hospital, eso significa que está bien...</p><p>-¿Tú le ayudaste?- intervino Invisi Billy</p><p>-Si, viendo cómo estaba su brazo es lo mínimo que pude hacer. Pero ya no hay de que...</p><p>-Eso cierra el caso, ya lo has ayudado antes, no hay duda que lo seguirás haciendo. Que buenos amigos los tuyos Jekyll.</p><p> </p><p>Esto último lo dijo el profesor, con ganas de cerrar el tema y poder seguir repartiendo los temas. Neighthan volvió a sentarse y no interpeló más. Entre la insistencia de Invisi Billy y la emoción del grupo, no pudo pelear más, así que volvió a sentarse y se dejó consumir por la ansiedad creciente en su cuerpo. Su mirada lentamente fue virando hasta encontrar a Jackson, quien estaba viendo al fondo del salón haciendo señas a sus amigos. Cuando se volteó de nuevo, su mirada topó con la de Neighthan. Incertidumbre era la mejor manera de describir la emoción en los ojos de los chicos, hasta que Jackson le sonrió al híbrido y le dio un pulgar arriba. Su energía cambiando de sus verdaderos sentimientos a su máscara usual.</p><p>Ninguno quería la situación en la que ahora se encontraban, pero Jackson estaba dispuesto a hacerlo lo más tranquilo posible. Era eso o arriesgarse a rumores. Tendrían que enfrentarse a eso quisieran o no.</p><p>La clase después de eso fue lenta y Neighthan tenía que frenarse constantemente de voltear a ver a Jackson o a Invisi Billy. Al primero por ansiedad y al segundo por sus intermitentes señales. Desde los mensajes se había dado cuenta que tenía algo en mente y gracias a su pequeño show estaba atando cabos, pero aún no podía ver la totalidad. Era obvio que algo sabía, pero ¿como? En el fondo de su estomago crecía y crecía el sentimiento de ansiedad, amenazando con hacerlo vomitar. Estaba suficientemente preocupado por Rochelle y los extraños planes de Cupido como para tener que manejar ahora a Invisi Billy y sus mañas.</p><p>Decidió dedicar todo el poder de sus neuronas en Sirena, quien le platicaba sobre un proyecto de danza por el que estaba muy emocionada. La chica iridicente gesticulaba ampliamente para acompañar sus argumentos, causando que el aire a su alrededor se llenase de su halo brillante. De no ser por su ejercicios de relajación y respiración, habría dejado su asiento para enseñarle la coreografía a Neighthan ahí mismo.</p><p>La conversación ligera y superficial llegó a un alto cuando Sirena bajo la voz y detuvo el movimiento. Neighthan volteó a verla directamente, intrigado por el cambio. El tema que le afligía era Rochelle, lo que sorprendió tanto a Neighthan como a Robecca, quien se unió a la conversación.</p><p> </p><p>-Rochelle, ¿huh? No creí que fueran cercanas.</p><p>-No realmente, no. Es solo que después de verla aquel día y con lo de Amanita...</p><p>Robecca se recargó de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos, defensiva.</p><p>-Si es curiosidad y morbo lo que te lleva a preguntar entonces guárdatelo, ella no necesita más hurones.</p><p>-No, no es eso. Yo nunca haría algo así. Solo quería saber cómo estaba, seguro la ha estado pasando mal.</p><p> </p><p>Neighthan había notado que Sirena estaba interesada en Rochelle desde un tiempo antes del incidente, aunque conociendo a Sirena, con la gárgola había sido muy moderada. Recordaba la instancia cuando conoció a una arpía por primera vez  y como no paro de seguirla y hacerle preguntas por una semana. Con esto en mente, entendía la preocupación, pero sentía que había más.</p><p> </p><p>-Ha estado tan bien como pudiese estarlo, supongo- acotó Robecca.</p><p>-Va mejorando, recientemente ha estado bien- Neighthan pauso buscando algo para reconfortarla o hacerla perder su preocupación- De hecho, me dijo que tiene problemas con la clase de danza, si.</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos de Sirena se encendieron con curiosidad. Habían coincidido en clase de danza un par de veces, pero después de verla en los jardines, no podía creer que tuviese dificultad alguna. Quiso protestar, pero Neighthan siguió:</p><p> </p><p>-Deberías buscarla, así le podrías ayudar. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella.</p><p>-Suerte con eso.</p><p> </p><p>Robecca dijo esto con con aire sangrón y río cáusticamente solo para ser interrumpida por el profesor Sane, quien no apreciaba las interrupciones a su largo monólogo. Eso fue lo ultimo que se dijo al respecto, cada uno volviendo a sus libros y cuadernos, Neighthan hundiéndose en sus apuntes para poder ahogar un poco la sensación que crecía en su estomago. Se sentía extremadamente cansado y no podía esperar a volver a los dormitorios. Sirena, por otro lado, fallaba en ocultar su sonrisa. Hablaría con Rochelle y le ofrecería ayuda, probablemente bailaría con ella y le ayudaría. Sintió sus aletas y mejillas ruborizarse y le costaba cada vez más el concentrarse en la clase.</p><p>El segundo en que la clase se acabó, salió disparada hacia el pasillo con la mente perdida. Su siguiente clase era Demonologia, pero eso podía esperar. Navego los pasillos con agilidad y rapidez, buscando la peculiar melena rosada de Rochelle. Creyó verla a la distancia, la velocidad con la que se movía impidiéndole ver los detalles de la figura. Grito su nombre, pero no fue ella quien volteó, sino Bonita, asustada por el tronido de  su voz en el pasillo. Del pasillo a la derecha, se asomó la melena rosa que buscaba, confundida por la llamada de atención que había sucedido. Sirena se disculpó con Bonita y se dirigió a la gárgola, quien portaba orgullosamente su pequeño uniforme de monitor de pasillo. Prácticamente se lanzó hacia ella, emocionada por las noticias que tenía que darle: sería su nueva compañera de danza, quisiera o no.</p><p> </p><p>Desgraciadamente para el chico híbrido, fue detenido antes de poder darse a la fuga y unirse a Sirena. Se volteó con un suspiro exasperado para encarar a Invisi Billy pero para su sorpresa, era Jackson quien había tocado su hombro. El híbrido no pudo evitar otro suspiro y voltear los ojos. No había interactuando mucho con el normie en su estadía en Monster High, pero incluso a él le sorprendió la reacción que tuvo a encararlo directamente.</p><p>Cuando pensó en cómo sería trabajar con el normie en el proyecto sabía que sería incómodo, pero no agresivo. El chico pensó lo mismo, así que hubo una pausa entre su primer saludo y el resto de la conversación, durante el cual retiró la mano del hombro del híbrido. Jackson comenzó con un par de bromas y un poco de su encanto usual, aunque se sentía frágil, como una película de escarcha. Neighthan veía a través de el. Instintivamente cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos. Cada broma fallaba, con Neighthan viéndolo seriamente.</p><p>Jackson comenzaba a entrar en pánico ante la actitud de Neighthan, siendo recordado de como el no era mucho más que impresiones. Le dio su número en un post it y acordaron una fecha para comenzar con el proyecto, cada palabra que le decía haciéndolo sentir más pequeño. El híbrido, con brazos cruzados, cabeza ladeada y su cola revoloteando detrás de el, estaba sorprendido ante toda la actitud. Si, el normie no le agradaba, pero no tenía idea de que podría conjurar tal respuesta. Jackson no quiso rendirse e hizo un par de chistes más, manteniendo la imagen debajo de la cual se escondía. Neighthan no cedió.</p><p>Viendo que sus intentos habían fallado, Jackson suspiro y bajo la mirada, permitiéndose un momento de sinceridad. Vio a Neighthan a los ojos y le agradeció por la ayuda. El prácticamente no había sentido todo lo que implicaba el brazo roto gracias a Neighthan y sus habilidades, así que era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Además, si sus chistes no servían, tal vez la sinceridad y dulzura lo harían. El chico híbrido se sintió ruborizarse, más por la sorpresa que por cualquier otra cosa.</p><p>Arrancó el post it de la mano de Jackson y se despidió rápidamente mientras se alejaba entre tropezones. Quería dejar de pensar en la reunión con Jackson, así que hizo lo posible por pensar en la siguiente junta con Cupido y nada más.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ZZzzzzzZZ<br/>Espero les guste, no olviden dejar sus críticas, comentarios:)<br/>A veces siento que esto es demasiado complicado, pero a la vez, escribo el tipo de cosas que me gustaría leer. Espero no se sienta lento, sino que esta tejiendose la historia, que las muchas partes lentamente se unen. O tal vez no, no lo se.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lazos agridulces y el escozor de la paciencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Una reunión en el techo del "Levanta Muertos" une más a Holt y a Neighthan, quienes empiezan a darse cuenta de como se agradan. La preocupación por la falta de Cupido crece en Neighthan, pero se convence en esperar.<br/>Rochelle descubre lo mucho que le agradan Jinafire y Sirena.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Se encontraban de nuevo en el techo del <em>Levanta Muertos</em> y disfrutaban de café y té mientras la brisa mecía sus melenas y llamitas, en el caso de Holt. Verse en el techo del café lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en una tradición, viéndose a veces un par de ocasiones por semana. Los chicos habían comenzado a llevarse cada vez más, unidos por su guarida secreta y sus juntas y planes que los hacían sentir como un cierto padre pésimo en aquel famoso anime de mechas de los 90’s.</p><p>El chico elemental sostenía un termo lleno de café increíblemente rebajado con leche y azúcar mientras veía con cariño a Avea explicar por que era ofensivo pedir a un centauro que le diera aventón. Neighthan, que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Holt, se apretaba las sienes de vez en cuando y parecía perdido en algún punto que no estaba en la conversación con Avea. Su relación con Holt había mejorado considerablemente. Al principio, las reuniones eran incómodas y no tenían química, pero al continuar eventualmente se dio cuenta de que el chico elemental era ignorante a sus malas vivencias juntos. Esto le permitió a Neighthan dejarse llevar, poco a poco, por su caótico encanto y carisma. No era lo suyo, pero no estaba mal.</p><p>Avea sabía un poco de la situación, pero se había limitado a no preguntar, mientras que Holt sabía nada. Al principio de la reunión, cuando dejó su mandil y se despidió de Silvi y Lycanna, noto que Neighthan no estaba precisamente bien, pero creyó que simplemente era por estrés escolar o familiar. Había querido preguntarle acerca de ello pero el chico híbrido era bueno evadiéndolo y cambiando tema de conversación cada que podía.</p><p>Avea terminó su explicación con un pequeño grito y un gran mordisco a un bagel que sostenía desde el inicio de la reunión. Holt hizo un par de comentarios sobre cómo el concepto de montar un centauro le era inherentemente raro y que Avea tenía razón. La chica le vio enojada, y Holt comenzó a disculparse, abogando por la sinceridad de su comentario.</p><p> </p><p>-Probablemente lo decía seriamente, pero ya sabes, una vez payaso siempre payaso- Neighthan interrumpió justo cuando Avea estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Holt para golpearle juguetonamente.</p><p>-¡Si!- Holt alzó los brazos para cubrirse mientras le guiñaba a Neighthan, hasta que su expresión cambió- ¡Hey! No soy un payaso.</p><p>Avea regresó a su lugar original y soltó una sonora carcajada, abrazando su abdomen mientras lo hacia.</p><p>-Supongo que puedes sacar a Holt del circo, pero no al circo de Holt. Dime, ¿donde guardas la peluca?</p><p> </p><p>Holt dejó su termo en el piso y se lanzó sobre Neighthan, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo caer hacia atrás. Neighthan naturalmente soltó un quejido y le empujó. Al inicio el chico elemental solo pudo llevarse la mano a la quijada, donde Neighthan logró conectar el golpe. Holt se sentó de nuevo y le ayudó al híbrido a sentarse también, cayendo en cuenta de su error. Con Avea ya había logrado una relación relativamente estrecha, hablando constantemente, yendo a fiestas y principalmente, jugando pesado. Con el chico híbrido lamentablemente no había logrado romper el hielo de la misma manera. Se disculpó por lo bajo por haberse dejado llevar por el momento, y para su sorpresa Neighthan no estaba enojado. El híbrido señaló torpemente su cabeza y cruzó los ojos para enfatizar su punto.</p><p>Avea, quien parecía no haber notado la incomodidad previa de Neighthan, se acercó torpemente y colocó su mano sobre la frente del chico, luego sobre la suya y finalmente, sobre la de Holt. Repitió el proceso una vez más, anunciando que parecía estar bien y que si debían de preocuparse por alguno de los tres, debía ser por Holt.</p><p> </p><p>-Tú frente está bastante tibia, no entiendo como esa mata de llamas que consideras cabello no te han cocido el cerebro.</p><p>-Hilarante. Supongo es lo mejor que pudiste pensar, teniendo en cuenta que poca sangre ha de poder llegar a tu cabeza.</p><p>-¿Perdón?</p><p>-Ya sabes, considerando que tiene que pasar por tu enorme...</p><p> </p><p>Neighthan ya se había acostumbrado a sus peleas falsas y su coqueteo extraño, pero ese día no tenía la paciencia o la capacidad neuronal para soportarlos. Empujó a ambos suavemente para separarlos y suspiró fuertemente, bajando los ánimos de la reunión. El sol había comenzado a bajar y el aire se volvía cada vez más frío. Las mantas sobre las que se sentaban estaban llenas de moronas de diversos postres y las bebidas que tenían en sus tazas y termos hacían que el aire oliese dulce.</p><p>Avea, quien quería mantener el ambiente agradable y feliz, se rindió volteando hacia Neighthan y le preguntó lo más directamente posible cuál era la causa de sus problemas. El propósito de las reuniones era apoyar a Neighthan con sus extraños planes y pasarla bien juntos. Holt para bien o para mal se había unido y había cambiado el ambiente, pero el punto principal era el mismo. Ignorar lo mal que aparentemente Neighthan se la estaba pasando era no solo mal plan de su parte, sino también contradictorio.</p><p>El suspiro que emanó de Neighthan fue peor que el anterior y a su pesar les platicó lo sucedido en la clase del profesor I. N. Sane. Avea se veía extrañada y preocupada mientras que Holt no podía contener su sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>-No solo eso, Cupido no me ha contestado los mensajes y Rochelle y yo aún no tenemos fecha para la segunda consulta.</p><p> </p><p>Se dejó caer en las cobijas y cerró los ojos tan fuerte pudo, bloqueando los últimos rayos del sol. Sin cuidado busco su morral entre las bolsas y mochilas y tomó el cuaderno donde había colocado el profético post-it. A continuación, se lo entregó a Holt, quien se lo enseñó a Avea rápidamente y lo devolvió.</p><p> </p><p>-Vaya, cita con mi hermanito. Seguramente estas bastante emocionado.</p><p>-No tienes idea. No hay otra cosa que quiera hacer más el sábado en la tarde quería a  hacer tareas con tu ‘hermano’.</p><p>-Entonces, vas a visitar la casa familiar de los Jekyll. Mis más sinceras disculpas.</p><p>-Disculpas, ¿huh?- interrumpió Avea quien hasta entonces se distraía peinando su melena- No te tomaba por el tipo que rechazaba la familia.</p><p>Holt le lanzó los remanentes de un muffin con arándanos y ella relinchó en respuesta. Batiendo las alas de manera amenazadora.</p><p>-No lo mal entiendas, son familia y todo...- la pausa dejaba ver que decía una cosa y sentía otra- Los quiero, realmente. ¿Acaso no puedes decir tú lo mismo de tu familia?</p><p> </p><p>Avea volteó los ojos, claramente esperando más información que un par de oraciones crípticas. Lo único que sabía de la familia Jekyll/Hyde era que el padre de los chicos era de los fundadores de la comunidad, que su esposa era humana y que la familia era considerablemente adinerada, todo esto a base de rumores y observación. Gracias a la extraña actitud, ahora necesitaba saber más. Siempre era gratificante derribar las ilusiones que se creaban para cubrir los verdaderos colores de las personas.</p><p> </p><p>-Todos podemos decir un par de oraciones raras sobre nuestra familia y todos estaríamos en lo correcto, pero algo me dice que eso no es todo. Anda, suéltalo.</p><p>-Supongo que tienes razón, lo hice sonar más aterrador de lo que es. No te preocupes, solo hay una persona en esa casa que muerde y te aseguro no lo veras.</p><p>-Eso solo me hace preocuparme más por hoy- Neighthan se alejó in poco del chico elemental, con ligera preocupación real asentándose en el fondo de su estomago- te aseguro que aquí mis ojos tiene una mejor dieta. Ella si vale la pena morder.</p><p> </p><p>La risa de Holt, extrañamente dulce, inundó el aire. En aquellas reuniones mantenía su energía caótica y perdía un poco de los excesos por los que era conocido. Neighthan creía que su propia energía de bajo perfil logró vencer a la de Holt, ahogándolo. El era quien los mantenía dóciles y evitaba los potenciales desastres.</p><p> </p><p>-Supongo que intencionalmente malinterpretaste eso, así que lo dejaré pasar.</p><p>-Dudo un poco que haya sido a propósito- acotó Avea, quien ahora veía a Holt con sorpresa e interés- No cambies de tema señorito.</p><p>-Dejemos eso aparte- interrumpió Holt- la dama aquí presente tiene razón, puede que yo tenga mis problemas con mis viejos, pero dudo que les sean interesantes. En resumidas cuentas, podría decir que mis viejos no son buenos ocultando su favoritismo. Su excusa debe ser la peor alguna vez dicha por padres, pero que se le hace.</p><p>-Lo lamentó Holt- dijo Neighthan instintivamente, tal vez eso era algo en lo que podía ayudarle- la competencia no es muy justa, así que no te preocupes.</p><p>-Lo se, y ha decir verdad, no me molesta del todo. Mi hermanito puede ser el favorito de mi padre, pero cuando se trata del niño de mami, esa carga me toca a mi.</p><p>-Eso no suena tan mal. Al menos uno te quiere.</p><p> </p><p>Neighthan le lanzó una mirada a la chica, haciéndole ver la línea que acababa de cruzar. El sabía que no había malas intenciones detrás del comentario y que ella probablemente no notaría que le faltaba tacto, pero eso no lo hacía mejor. Avea respondió con una ligera mueca que no tenía su energía sarcástica, sino una cierta tristeza. La chica compartía con Holt su temperamento aventurero y excéntrico y desgraciadamente también su facilidad para la imprudencia y para los enojos.</p><p>El chico elemental les sonrió y se dejó caer junto a donde estaba sentado Neighthan, quedando boca arriba. Les dejó saber que no tenía problema y que la lejanía con su padre no le afectaba más. El chico híbrido apretó su hombro y Avea le llamó entre señas, ofreciéndole sus patas delanteras como cojín.  Holt declinó amablemente y después de esto, Neighthan se unió a él. Los dos suspiraron al unísono y Holt, casi instintivamente, le dio un golpecito en el hombro de manera juguetona. El silencio se vio interrumpido por Neighthan, quien decidió aprovechar el momento de relativa seriedad.</p><p> </p><p>-Cupido ya debería haberme mandado un mensaje.</p><p> </p><p>El comentario tomó su lugar en el aire entre ellos y desapareció. Neighthan no esperaba que los dos chicos le fuesen de mucha ayuda en los particulares de las visitas con Cupido; al comentar con ellos sus preocupaciones, solo quería alguien que lo escuchase, y así era.</p><p> </p><p>-Le he mandado uno que otro mensaje, nada muy intimidante, pero supongo que aún así es demasiado.</p><p>-Dale tiempo, nadie sabe que tanto tendrá que hacer para alcanzar un resultado. Puede que lo esté dando todo, pero nosotros lo vemos desde fuera, como a través de cristal nublado.</p><p>-Es Cupido de quien hablamos -Avea siguió el comentario de Holt- ella no podría hacer daño aunque quisiera, simplemente no es lo suyo.</p><p>-Lo se, nunca dije que lo fuera. Es solo que...</p><p>Neighthan respiro hondo. Los chicos tenían razón, pero aquella no era una cuestión razón. Era instinto, una corazonada.</p><p>-¿Alguna vez han visto a Cupido?</p><p>La pregunta tomó tanto a Avea como a Holt de sorpresa. Ambos estaban a punto de contestar, cuando en su mente se instaló completamente la pregunta de Neighthan. Claro que habían visto a Cupido, ¿verdad? En los pasillos... o en alguna clase.</p><p>-Curiosamente, cuando hago la pregunta, las personas parecen darse cuenta de lo enigmática que es Cupido. Cupido es pequeña, mucho.</p><p>Otra pausa, no encontraba las palabras, al menos no las exactas.</p><p>-Cuando la vi por primera vez, incluso dude si era ella, por menos de un segundo, pero lo hice. Tan pequeña, tan frágil. Un golpe desafortunado y la niña no sería más, solo un monto de fragmentos. Su energía compensa totalmente, eso parece mantenerla junta.</p><p>-Estoy segura de que te sorprenderá. Después de todo, aquellos que se ven grandes no siempre lo son.</p><p>-Usualmente son aquellos pequeños los que resultan ser grandes. El velo que los cubre es más engañoso y cómodo.</p><p> </p><p>Este último comentario resonó con los chicos. Neighthan sacó su teléfono y abrió el chat con Cupido. Tenía un largo mensaje a medio escribir, lleno de sus miedos y desesperación.  Este era el octavo que había escrito y planeado en mandar aquella semana. Decidió borrado y darle tiempo al tiempo. Ya vería a Cupido cuando tuviese que verla, podía esperar. Rochelle también. Cuando Cupido estuviese lista se los haría saber, y entonces Rochelle mejoraría y sería feliz. El encontraría una manera de escapar, de huir. Después de todo, el estaba bien, solo debía ayudar a los demás. Eso y que a él nunca le había gustado la confrontación.</p><p>***</p><p>Las clases de Orientación Sustoacional e Historia Universal eran de lo más pesado para Neighthan. No porque no las disfrutara, sino lo contrario. Eran las clases cuyo tema el disfrutaba las que después de un tiempo se volvían un fastidio. Cómo era de esperarse, dichas clases eran generalmente aborrecidas por el cuerpo estudiantil, siendo consideradas la más aburridas. Los profesores que las impartían eran muy similares a a la profesora Kaai en su estilo de enseñanza y su inclinación para los castigos, lo que no mejoraba el caso. Y al final de cuentas, nada de esto era por lo que Neighthan las hallaba tan desalmantes.</p><p>Cuando era pequeño, su clase favorita eran las pequeñas sesiones de plática que se daban al inicio de clases, a la mitad del día y al final. La verdad aquellas no eran clases, pero eso daba igual. El era increíblemente participativo y le encantaba oír a sus compañeros. Fue en ese entonces, más o menos, que encontró su pasión por los consejos y ayudar a otros. Era su clase favorita, hasta que no lo fue. Sus clases favoritas se volvieron las más pesadas y frustrantes. De correr y brincar y dar tanto de él de repente se le encerró en una pequeña caja. La caja siempre estuvo ahí, pero no fue hasta ese punto en que se le obligó a entrar.</p><p>La caja cambió poco durante los años, manteniendo su forma casi a la perfección. Ahora era más grande, pero no más amplia para el. A veces, cuando se distraía, alzaba la mano y en pantomima, recorría su borde. Saber de la caja imaginaria no hacía nada mejor, pero al menos podía decir que era consciente. Podía decirse a sí mismo que en algún momento, dejaría la caja imaginaria atrás y sería el de nuevo. Faltaban 10 minutos para el final de la clase y para que su recorrido hacia la torre donde la cabina radiofónica se encontraba empezase. Se había dicho que esperaría para ver a Cupido, y lo hizo, pero eran ya 3 días desde que vio a Holt y Avea y no tenía algún reporte por parte de la chica, nada. Deicidio entonces ir a platicar con Cupido, solo platicar. Sin afán de obtener más respuestas, solo informarse un poco de lo que iban a hacer implicaría y resultaría. Si no lo hacía, definitivamente terminaría volviéndose loco y aquello resultaría bastante contraproducente para ayudar a Rochelle, estaba seguro.</p><p>Un ¡Ping! ahogado emanó del teléfono en su bolsillo y llamó la atención de la profesora. Las opciones que tenía para el origen del sonido eran Neighthan, uno de sus mejores alumnos y Skelita, quien hablaba demasiado para su propio bien.</p><p>La profesora llamó la atención de Skelita, quien respondió cómo era de esperarse, pero llegó a nada, teniendo que entregar el teléfono hasta el final de clase. En su bolsillo, Neighthan movió el pequeño <em>switch</em> para silenciar su teléfono y sin hacer ruido, en señas pidió perdón a Skelita, quien refunfuñó un poco, para después sacar otro teléfono de su mochila y seguir con su des-vida.</p><p>Neighthan alzó los hombros y siguió con lo suyo, revisando el origen de la notificación  en su teléfono. Un mensaje, proveniente a Rochelle era el culpable. Tenía un par de días sin ver a la gárgola, sin contar los recesos. Un par de días sin hablar o interactuar de manera seria le generaban un poco de ansiedad, pero sabía que había estado ocupado, y seguramente Rochelle también. Le respondió el saludo y le mando un par de stickers,  confiando en que ella entendería que su falta de comunicación no era por algún enojo. Ella respondió poco después, el mismo tono juguetón bañaba la conversación y parecía emanar del teléfono mismo, rodeando a Neighthan.</p><p>Con Rochelle, las conversaciones tendían a ser divertidas, pero no de la manera usual. La chica aún era alíen ha muchas costumbres adolescentes por lo que su ignorancia hacía para buenas bromas. Le dejaban en claro, por supuesto, que no era su intención burlarse, pero era casi inevitable.</p><p>La chica mando su mensaje como llamada de auxilio a varios de sus contactos, como solía hacerlo y esta vez, Neighthan fue el ganador. Estaba atrapada en Ciencias Locas por dos periodos seguidos y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Sus notas comenzaban a perder su inmaculada apariencia y cada vez auguraban con verse como las de Heath sentado a su izquierda. La única razón por la que había sobrevivido a estas clases eran Jinafire y Sirena, con quienes se encontraba seguido. Había generado un hábito de sentarse con ellas y cuchichear. Con Jinafire, las pláticas eran solemnes, y a pesar de que sus palabras solían ser frías, la calidez de la dragón era absoluta. Con Sirena, era caos. Ruidosa e imprudente, la chica era la fascinación de Rochelle, y viceversa. Ambas sin poder entender completamente las maneras de la otra, se complementaban  extrañamente. Aquel día, en Ciencias Locas, había tenido la fortuna de encontrarse con las dos chicas, solo para ser frenada abruptamente por el leve desagrado de la una a la otra. Tenía sentido, después de todo, pero Rochelle no podía evitar sentirse frustrada. Si ella había podido cambiar un poco para adaptarse a cada una, ¿por que ellas no podían?</p><p>Se aseguró de contarle todo esto a Neighthan y decirle lo triste que se sentía por no poder pasar tiempo con las dos. De ahora en adelante era escoger entre una de las dos, y eso no le parecía justo.</p><p>El chico estaba feliz por ella, sabiendo lo difícil que era que la gente resonase con ella y lo mucho que se esforzaba por adaptarse a otros. Aprovechó para preguntar si había visto a Sirena el lunes, recordando que ella tenía la intención de buscarla para las tutorías de danza. No hubo respuesta. La conversación se quedó congelada después de ese mensaje, dejando a Neighthan con la duda, pero sin poder hacer mucho. Guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y se resignó a continuar con la clase, impaciente por el momento en el que podría huir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero lo disfruten:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Acuerdos dudosos y el retorcido aprecio de un fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cupido se esfuerza por aprender más de los chicos a los que tiene que ayudar, pero no encuentra como. Se pregunta entonces si ha mordido más de lo que puede masticar. Mello'h, su mejor amigo, está ahí para ayudarla. Aunque ese no es el único de sus intereses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>En la torre de Cupido la temperatura siempre estaba un par de grados más alta a la del resto de la escuela, además de estar aislada de los vendavales que sucedían en el exterior. Tanto la pequeña sala como la cabina donde Cupido grababa estaban la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, siendo la suave voz de Cupido y el revoloteo de sus alas lo que lo interrumpía. Ese día, mínimas llamadas habían sido hechas hacia el programa, por lo que era música diversa lo que inundaba los pasillos de la escuela. Eran los días tranquilos y silenciosos los que apabullaban a Cupido, de manera irónica. Cuando las llamadas la ahogaban, había una cierta tranquilidad sabiendo que era buscada y que todos confiaban en ella, mientras que en los días silenciosos, cada minuto sin ser buscada su confianza bajaba.</p><p>Alzó la vista hacia el reloj arácnido en la pared sobre la consola para revisar la hora, dándose cuenta que eran tres minutos después de la última vez que checo y diez minutos desde que Mello’h debía haber llegado. En parte esperaba a su amigo, pero más que nada esperaba un pretexto para evitar tener que repasar acerca de Rochelle y Neighthan. <em>“Si tan solo hubiesen pedido un consejo, o su compatibilidad” </em>se dijo frustrada, y en parte, tenía razón para estarlo. Eran esos dos los primeros monstruos que tenía que emparejar tan directamente desde el fiasco de los 1600 de Draculaura, después de todo había un gran paso de dar consejos neutros, algo así como los horóscopos, a activamente influenciar y manipular a dos individuos a enamorarse.</p><p>Viendo de nuevo el reloj y a las múltiples arañas que modificaban el suave velo sobre este se rindió en cuanto a esperar a su amigo se refería y a regañadientes, sacó de su morral sus herramientas. A primera vista estas cosas no eran de ninguna manera impactantes, especialmente en este lado del portal. Abrió un gran cuaderno de pasta roja donde diversos símbolos, ecuaciones y balanceos inundaba las páginas, deteniéndose en una página donde dos palabras amenazaba ominosamente. Los nombres de sus pacientes actuales, solos, habían sido escritos en aquella página hacía una semana. Cupido había empezado el mismo procedimiento repetidas veces, pero no había llegado a más. Con convicción, tomó sus plumas rebosantes de tinta autocaligrafica y el pequeño fragmento de espejo y se dispuso a avanzar.</p><p>Con ligereza, dibujo en la superficie del cristal una runa y procedió a susurrar uno de los nombres. El espejo brilló iridiscente y soltó pequeños reflejos como la hace un prisma en el sol, bañando la cabina por un momento. Una vez el brillo se apagó, dibujó otro símbolo en la superficie y susurró su primera pregunta.</p><p>Cuando Mello’h entró a la torre, con cabello alborotado y pequeños moretones de dudosa procedencia en el cuello, Cupido no advirtió en su presencia. Él poco tardó en percibir la magia en el aire, algo así como los remanentes del sonido de una canción sonando en el cuarto siguiente, acompañado del característico aroma metálico y dulce que la acompañaba.</p><p>Con cuidado, dejó su mochila y bolsa cerca de la entrada y tomó de una de las estanterías unos caramelos, así como una planchette verde que se encontraba junto a ellos. Comió un puñado de los caramelos y se llevó la planchette al ojo izquierdo mientras caminaba por la pequeña sala, buscando rastros de aquello que hacía que el cuarto apestase a magia; una botella mal sellada, un pergamino abierto o un derrame de tinta encantada. El cuarto entero daba una débil y palpitante señal, lo que no le sorprendía, pero el rastro importante venía de la cabina, lo que tampoco era sorpresa. Continuó caminando hasta topar con la puerta, la que abrió lentamente, deslizándose dentro de la habitación en total silencio. Cupido, con ojos grandes y vacíos, estaba a la mitad de una sesión de escritura automática, la magia que la rodeaba era benigna en naturaleza, mostrándose a través de la planchette como humo lima. Mello’h, quien no podía perder la oportunidad, aprovechó el trance para husmear un poco y averiguar que se tramaba Cupido.</p><p>Los rumores eran una fuente invaluable de información y de la opinión pública, pero no había nada como la fuente original. Así como había hecho Cupido con el espejo, Mello’h dibujo una runa en la planchette, la dejó brillar y preguntó. A diferencia de Cupido, Mello’h no entro en trance. Ambos hacían magia similar, pero la verdad era que el poder y manejo de Mello’h eran superiores, acertados. Si el arco fuese suyo, no erraría flecha alguna. Desgraciadamente para el, la infamia de su madre le perseguía, tanto como la fama del padre de Cupido la perseguía a ella. Se adentró en las memorias de la sala y la cabina, confirmando que si bien los rumores eran interesantes, mucho más podía ser ganado de la Fuente original, y vaya que esta fuente daba mucho.</p><p>***</p><p>Cuando Cupido despertó, la presencia de Mello’h observando sobre su hombro la sorprendió y en los segundos en los que se recuperaba, pensó en lo bien que le vendría un candado en la puerta de la torre. Mello’h la veía extrañamente feliz mientras se paseaba por la cabina, sus alas emitían un zumbido casi imperceptible mientras lo llevaban de un punto a otro.</p><p> </p><p>-Vas a seguir mirándome así o vas a preguntarme?- Cupido cerró el cuaderno ahora lleno de notas mientras intentaba descifrar las intenciones de su amigo.</p><p>-Solo agregó un poco de suspenso, eso es todo.</p><p> </p><p>Mello’h se paró cerca de la puerta y suspiro sonoramente, invitando a Cupido a seguir su juego, lo que ella hizo gustosamente. La chica se levantó de la silla y recorrió la habitación casi flotando hasta alcanzar a su amigo. A punto estaba de abrazarlo cuando este se movió, escapando, y se recargó en una de las estanterías, donde siguió suspirando. Cupido cruzó los brazos en su dirección y le lanzó una mirada dolida. Preguntó un par de veces acerca de que lo tenía preocupado, Mello’h contestando con suspiros cada vez más altos.</p><p>La danza de miradas acusadoras y suspiros continuó hasta que sus posiciones originales habían sido revertidas. Una vez que Mello’h se apoyó en la mesa de la consola, comenzó a contarle a Cupido el problema que lo atormentaba. Los detalles de su historia no eran relevantes, con que pudieran distraer a la espectro era suficiente. Cupido, feliz de poder aconsejar a su amigo en cuanto a citas se refería, se dejó llevar en la explicación. Mello’h tomó el cuaderno rojo y con una runa sencilla, lo cambió por otro objeto. Una vez hecho esto, agradeció a la chica por el consejo, interrumpiéndola, y le preguntó sobre su progreso con los chicos del siguiente año que la habían buscado.</p><p> </p><p>-De hecho, iba a preguntarte sobre eso -con aspecto sombrío, Cupido se dirigió hacia la mesa- me he atascado con todo esto y...</p><p> </p><p>Mello’h la interrumpió, tomándola del brazo y abruptamente corriendo hacia la salida. Cupido no comprendía lo que sucedía, hasta que entre improperios, el hada melusina dijo algo acerca de su impuntualidad y el regaño que recibirían. Como pudo, después de atar los cabos, tomó sus pertenencias y siguió a Mello’h, dejando  atrás la torre. El profesorado era extremadamente comprensivo con ella y sabía que el programa y los consejos eran importantes en la otra escuela, pero si seguía llegando tarde, estaba segura que agotaría su paciencia. A Mello’h, por otro lado, no podía importarle menos si llegaba tarde.</p><p>Mientras volaban por los pasillos, Mello’h le daba a medias algo de consejo y su opinión. Las hadas melusinas nunca estarían al nivel del famoso querubín, pero no se podía negar que sabían una que otra cosa de la magia del amor. Inundado de falsa humildad, comentó:</p><p> </p><p>-No entiendo por que te complicas tanto, tal vez es porque yo no se mucho de esto, pero creo qué hay soluciones muy sencillas -sin intención de dejar a Cupido apelar, continuó- es más, busca a alguien, diles que están destinados a estar junto y ya, ellos harán el resto.</p><p>-Mentirles, estás diciendo qué hay que mentirles.</p><p>-Si lo dices así obviamente suena dudoso, piénsalo como aprovechar el poder de la mente y la persuasión.</p><p> </p><p>Doblaron un par de esquinas, saludando y pidiendo perdón para todos los monstruos con los que chocaban, aunque la mayoría no lo necesitaba. Un día de suerte les esperaba si a Cupido en los pasillos se topaban, o eso decían.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y si no funciona? -Cupido no pensaba darle mucho aire a esta idea, pero su desesperación y afán por apoyar a su amigo estaban mostrando lo peor de ella.</p><p>-Ellos lo harán funcionar, pero si no lo hacen te aseguro qué hay un montón de hechizos que lo harán por ellos.</p><p>-¡Eso no sería amor verdadero!</p><p>La chica se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Mello’h latiguease con ella. El se volteó y sin soltar su brazo, la encaró.</p><p>-No recuerdo que dijeras eso cuando todo aquello del cumpleaños de Draculaura y le hacías ojitos al mismísimo Clawd -pauso para ver a Cupido a los ojos, sabiendo el efecto que tendría- ademas, ¿que bien sale de una relación real? Al menos encantados podrían seguir una simple regla y no agredir al otro.</p><p> </p><p>Mello’h la soltó y se dio la vuelta, como saliendo de un trance y resumió la caminata hacia su salón. En su idea original no tenía contemplado estallar así, pero tendría que solucionar con lo que tenía. Cupido, quien le siguió de cerca, observó con pesar cada parte de Mello’h que mostraba raíces de reptil: sus ojos, eternamente agresivos, su boca, con sus colmillos y lengua bifurcada, las escamas, que brillaban en la punta de sus extremidades y aquello en lo que se convertía una vez a la semana. Al negarle su entendimiento de la magia estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Quería entenderle y poder utilizar tanto su consejo como su magia, pero el costo en ambos era demasiado.</p><p>Durante la clase no pudo evitar repasar todo el asunto una y otra vez, segura de que había una solución que no implicaba encantar a un monstruo sin su consentimiento y en la que podría usar la ayuda que el chico le ofrecía. La profesora Na’h Hual explicaba por tercera vez la fórmula estructural del pentano para la chica polilla sentada en la primera fila, lo que poco ayudaba a esclarecer la situación. Cansada de escuchar la misma explicación una y otra vez, intento concentrarse en los apuntes que había hecho. Química Loca le era una materia sorprendentemente sencilla, puesto que en la otra escuela llevaba varias clases similares dedicadas a pociones.</p><p>Howleen, quien estaba tan desesperada como todos los demás, gruñó hacia Luna pidiéndole les dejara continuar, lo que causó que otros monstruos se uniesen contra la chica polilla. Cupido sintió un par de toques en el hombro y al voltear se encontró a Mello’h, sonriente como de costumbre. El empezó algo así como una disculpa, pero Cupido lo detuvo, imponiendo la suya. Estaba decidida a dejarlo ayudar, de alguna u otra manera.</p><p>Otra ola de gruñidos y quejas surgió del frente del salón, Howleen cada vez más agresiva hacia Luna. Otra vez se habían estancado en un tema y la clase estaba bastante harta de ello. La única que parecía estar en defensa de Luna era Twyla, pero la presencia escénica de la chica era prácticamente nula. Mello’h, cansado de no poder oír la conversación con Cupido, se levantó y dejó caer sobre la mesa su libro lo que resonó en todo el salón.</p><p> </p><p>-Howleen, desde aquí puedo ver tu cuaderno vacío. Seamos francos, esta clase te importa tres dientes de ajo. ¿Quieres dejar a la pobre chica en paz? Al menos ella quiere aprender.</p><p> </p><p>Howleen gruñó una última vez y se rindió. Mello’h volvió a su asiento y volteó hacia Cupido, preparado para seguir con la plática. En la mente de Cupido, la solución a su problema apareció como una bombilla brillante.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Serás mis ojos!</p><p>-Te quiero mucho y todo, pero no tanto, mis ojos se quedan justo donde esta.</p><p>-¡Mi informante, mi agente en el campo <em>duh!</em></p><p>Mello’h la vio confundido y un poco ofendido. No estaba seguro de que pensaba Cupido, pero si iba a tenerlo siguiendo a un montón de estudiantes del año siguiente y tomando notas podía buscar a alguien más.</p><p>-Tu viste como respondieron. Estoy segura que la gente te lo contaría todo.</p><p>El chico hizo un ademán de burla y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que llevó a Cupido a inclinarse al frente cortando el espacio entre los dos.</p><p>-Un par de palabras firmes por aquí o un aleteo de pestañas por allá y <em>presto</em>, los secretos caerán a tus pies. Estoy segura.</p><p>-<em>¡Bah! </em>Solo con una condición -el chico se sentó erguido de nuevo y se lanzó hacia Cupido, quedando frente a frente- me dejarás intervenir directamente con los tórtolos a los que ayudas.</p><p> </p><p>A regañadientes la chica aceptó y volvió la mirada al frente del salón para sumergirse en fórmulas y versiones desarrolladas del metanol, pentanol y otros. Aunque se esforzaba su mente volvía a la sesión de escritura automática que había hecho antes y la poca información que pudo obtener. Era verdad que ahora sabía más de ellos como monstruos y podría crear un perfil fuerte para empezar a planear, pero no dejaba de sentir que estaba incompleto, que había más por saber. Algo se le escapaba, porque de no ser así, eso significaba que todo aquel enredo era en realidad algo fácil y eso no se lo creía.</p><p>Estuvo así hasta que la campana interrumpió sus pensamientos, después de lo cual tomó sus cosas y se integró a la marejada e estudiantes que salían de diversos salones buscando el siguiente. En su camino de ida al salón donde tomaban Química Loca no le había sido tan notorio, pero ahora que caminaba en vez de volar, sentía todas las miradas en ella. Si bien Mello’h era también parte de que el pasillo entero pareciese seguirles, Cupido no podía quitarse la sensación extraña de encima.</p><p>Doblaron a la izquierda mientras saludaban a diestra y siniestra. Era apabullante y Cupido no podía evitar admirar a Mello’h por la ligereza con la que lo tomaba. El iba encantado, saludando e interactuando con cualquiera. Probablemente era eso por lo que era tan querido, pensaba Cupido. Su fama era ganada, mientras que la de ella había venido como regalo extra junto con su apellido y su ballesta.</p><p>En sus sienes comenzó a sentir el inequívoco inicio de la migraña, amenazando con arruinar el resto de su día. Clase tras clase, día tras día su mente solo podía regresar a cuán estancada estaba. <em>“Si tan solo hubieran pedido consejos, o su compatibilidad”</em> repetía una y otra vez. Pero ella no pudo decir no y ahora cargaba con las expectativas no solo de los dos chicos, pero del resto de la escuela.</p><p>Una sensación de presión en la cara así como la alarmante pérdida de visión la sacó de su estupor, deteniéndola  a medio pasillo. Sentía la respiración de alguien moviendo su cabello así como si intentasen darle un abrazo. Relajó su cuerpo dejándose caer en cunclillas y escapó de aquello que la había atacado. Detrás de ella, un fauno se reía de su reacción, mientras otro chico la grababa. Cupido no tenía idea de quién era el chico, pero por lo visto, el creía conocerla perfectamente.</p><p>Por mucho que se había asustado inicialmente cosas como esa le pasaban seguido. Al parecer todo alumno que la escuchase en la radio escolar se volvía automáticamente en un amigo suyo. Todos esos amigos constantemente le enviaban cartas, le compraban cosas, le ayudaban en clases, le tomaban fotos, le mandaban mensajes, la abrazaban sin aviso e incluso la visitaban en la torre o a su casa. Y todo lo que podía hacer ella en respuesta era sonreír y seguir.</p><p>Se levantó, calmo a Mello’h, a quien no le hacían nada de gracia sus muchos amigos y siguió su camino. Como necesitaba su medicamento para migrañas esos días.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si, Cupido también va a ser un personaje con importancia, aunque no al nivel de los chicos principales. Quiero poder concentrarme lo más posible en el pasado de Neighthan, Jackson y Rochelle:)</p><p>No duden en dejar comentarios, opiniones y críticas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dos pretendientes prometedores y regresar a primera base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rochelle se da la oportunidad de rebelarse y empieza a conocer a Jinafire y a Sirena, quienes cautivan su atención por completo. La emoción y felicidad de esto se ve truncada cuando tiene que asistir a una tutoría de danza inesperada, que funciona como un parte aguas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: hay una instancia de transfobia internalizada implícita.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Rochelle no estaba acostumbrada a que los monstruos se acercasen a ella en los pasillos. Con su estatus de monitor de pasillo, era ella quien se acercaba a otros. Les recitaba todos los lineamientos que rompían y los apabullaba tanto que usualmente, no rompían las reglas de nuevo. Por esto, cuando Sirena se le acercó como bólido el lunes de aquella semana, atravesando indiscriminadamente objetos sólidos y dejando su iridiscencia en todo el lugar, Rochelle se sobresaltó. Inmediatamente después de encontrarse, Sirena intentó transmitirle a su manera lo que Neighthan le había dicho acerca de las clases de danza. Otros diez temas se colaron en su explicación, lo que solo aturdió más a Rochelle.</p><p>La gárgola entonces recurrió a una de sus herramientas más odiadas: alzar la voz. Entre su acento y la resonancia que daba su garganta, cuando ella gritaba, no había alma que no se enterara. Sirena se quedó congelada frente a la chica, su mente por primera vez en blanco. Rochelle se disculpó, naturalmente, y le preguntó con calma la razón por la que la buscaba. Para este punto, Sirena había perdido su energía caótica y como pudo, le dijo lo que había pasado con Neighthan. El resto de los alumnos pasaba a su alrededor como de costumbre, algunos lanzándoles miradas de reojo. Ambas eran personalidades conocidas en la escuela, por lo que juntas llamaban más la atención.</p><p>La gárgola estaba al tanto de esto, y quería volver a su invisibilidad regular, por lo que declinó la propuesta. Ni siquiera tuvo que inventar algún pretexto, pues ya tenía tutorías y estaba perfectamente bien con ellas, o eso decía. Sirena reprochó un poco, evitando mencionar la ocasión en la que la vio bailar. Estaba segura de que decirle de frente que la había seguido y visto desde la oscuridad no ayudaría a su caso. Todos sus reproches fueron hábilmente refutados, Rochelle dejando en claro que no iba a ceder.</p><p>Vio finalmente la figura de Rochelle despedirse y alejarse con la multitud, encontrándose con Venus y Jackson al final del pasillo. El primer intento falló, pero ya habría otros. Si le contaba a Neighthan que después de que hablaran serio se rindió no podría verle a la cara después. Se deslizó hacia su locker, reviso su horario y siguió con su día. En otro momento de toparía a Rochelle, en otro momento la convencería.</p><p>A varios salones de distancia, Rochelle se topaba con Jinafire para Georrografia. Para los ojos ignorantes, las dos se saludaban y su interacción acababa ahí, pero la realidad era que aún en silencio, las dos estaban pasando el tiempo juntas y disfrutando de su compañía. Algo había en Jinafire, en su fuerza y presencia que hacía que Rochelle se sintiese atraída, como si de fuerza gravitacional se tratase.</p><p>Minutos después de que sonase la campana el profesor Griphus entró al aula, el aleteo de sus alas como advertencia para los alumnos que aún platicaban y cuchicheaban. A pesar de su estridente voz y chillidos, daba su clase en poco más que un susurro, asegurando que el salón estaría callado. Rochelle no era del tipo para hablar en clases, pero después de todo, estaba intentando encajar más. Una que otra decisión no precisamente buena no le hacía daño a nadie. Además, las monstruos normales no tenían miedo de platicar en la clase, desafiar aquello no era algo alocado sino un pequeño paso.</p><p>Delicadamente, paso a Jinafire la nota con la que llevaba jugueteando hace varios minutos. La deslizó hacia el final de su banca y dio un brinquito para pasar al borde de la banca de Jinafire. Ante la mirada de confusión que esto provocó, solo se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y le guiñó, esperando siguiese el juego. La chica dragón cedió, y leyó la nota para después escribir su respuesta y deslizar el papel de regreso. Terminó la acción imitando la señal de Rochelle, solo que agregó a todo un aire burlón, casi desafiante. Rochelle se percato hasta entonces de lo impactante que era la mirada de la chica. Como brillaba su piel dorada y como complementaba el verde de sus ojos. Pensó por un segundo en cómo su mirada le recordaba a a la de Toralei, los ojos de un depredador seguro que acabaría con su presa.</p><p>Jinafire devolvió la mirada al frente, la comisura de su boca inmaculadamente pintada formando una pequeña sonrisa. Rochelle recupero la nota y la leyó. Ese sentimiento de trivialidad era placentero en su pecho y se dejó llevar por el. No importaba cuantos mensajes de Spectra se apilasen en su teléfono, cuántos ataques apareciesen en su blog, ella se permitiría ser feliz como cualquier otra monstruo de 117. Devolvió el papel, esperando volver a ver a la chica a los ojos, un pensamiento constante el la cabeza: <em>“Vaya que es bonita”</em>. Definitivamente había algo en su presencia, en su poder, que la atraía a ella.</p><p>Al final de la clase fue Rochelle quien se quedó con su acordeón. Con su voz devuelta, le preguntó a Jinafire sobre su horario, sonando más como la monitor de pasillo que como una amiga cuchicheando. Poca era su suerte, pues Jinafire salía para Deportes Especializados. Probando ser más interactiva, comenzó a platicarle como ella tendría esa misma clase más tarde en el día, pero que en ese momento tenía que ir a Biología Monstruosa. El interés de Jinafire omitió Biología.</p><p> </p><p>-Vaya, no recuerdo haberte visto en alguna clase hasta ahorita. Tal vez no preste suficiente atención.</p><p>-Créeme, si hubiésemos coincidido té habrías dado cuenta. Aparte de Patinaje Terrorífico hago vuelo con obstáculos y de vez en cuando Flag, o bueno, jugaba Flag.</p><p>-Pues no es cualquier cosa, apuesto a que eres excelente en todos ellos -Jinafire comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Acompañaría a Rochelle a su clase, pues quería oír más.</p><p>-Algo. Debido a mi densidad el vuelo a alta velocidad no siempre termina bien. En cuanto al Flag... -pauso, considerando si contarle todo. No era su costumbre avergonzarse a propósito.</p><p>-Sigue.</p><p>-Originalmente era Football común, pero después de un par de tacleadas se decidió que no podía jugar deporte de contacto. Entra el Flag a escena, pero eso también fue un fiasco.</p><p>-Ok, entiendo. Te dejaste llevar y golpeaste a alguien -Jinafire le sonrió y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Rochelle- A cualquiera...</p><p>-No. Estaba corriendo detrás de este chico, un sátiro. Casi tenía su bandera, pero fuí impaciente y solté un zarpazo. Lo que entre las garras me lleve definitivamente no fue su bandera. Recuerdo que se sentía caliente y que ambos nos asustamos mucho.</p><p> </p><p>Antes de que la chica dragón pudiese decir algo más, Rochelle le agradeció por acompañarla y entró al salón.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Mientras la clase de Biología Monstruosa transcurría a sus espaldas, Rochelle estaba intrigada por la biología de un sujeto específico. Sirena le mostraba cómo podía volverse intangible así como invisible y lo rápido que podía controlarlo. El cambio de su perlada piel a un leve borrón en el aire como si de un espejismo se tratase le resultaba de lo más interesante. Así como con Jinafire, Rochelle se estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer más. Había intentado originalmente la misma táctica de las notas, pero Sirena no lo permitió. Flotando de su lugar al borde del escritorio de Rochelle, sobre el cual cruzó los brazos y recargó la cabeza.</p><p>A diferencia de la chica dragón, los ojos de Sirena eran amplios y estaban llenos de ingenuidad y curiosidad. Rochelle no sentía la misma atracción tosca con ellos, si no que era un sentimiento dulce y espeso como la miel, lo que la atraía en este caso.</p><p>Al terminar Sirena su demostración, le preguntó a Rochelle si podía sostener su mano y ver sus garras. Rochelle dudo, pero accedió finalmente. Sirena había concedido su pedido, así  que era su turno de pedir. Extendió la mano hacia la chica híbrida, confiando en la habilidad de la misma para ser intangible. Sirena apoyo sus dedos palmeados contra los de Rochelle, comparando la diferencia. La mano de la gárgola era considerablemente más grande, lo que la incomodaba. Sirena no parecía darle más importancia y siendo un poco tosca, volteó la mano para poder ver el dorso y finalmente, sus garras. La chica le agradeció y siguieron sin incidente. Antes de que Rochelle pudiese hacer su pregunta, Sirena se lanzó hacia su rostro, ojos como platos.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Tus pestañas! Son como cabellos, <em>ugh</em></p><p><em>-¿</em>Acaso deberían ser de otra manera? -No estaba segura si eso fue un insulto, así que evitó decir algo similar en respuesta.</p><p>-Nah, supongo que no. Es solo que ustedes terrestres se ven tan raros -se acercó aun más y cerró los ojos- creó que así es más fácil.</p><p> </p><p>Rochelle estaba confundida y buscaba como alejar a Sirena sin verse mal. Tenerla tan cerca como para ver las muchas escamas multicolor le era extraño, pero también algo similar a emocionante. Fue entonces que noto que en vez de pestañas tenía pequeñas aletas. Desde lejos parecían pestañas comunes y Rochelle siempre pensó que era raro que estuviesen teñidas, pero ahora lo entendía. Entre su confusión también se coló un pensamiento importante: <em>“Vaya que es bonita”</em>.</p><p>El resto de la clase siguió así, aprendiendo un poco la una de la otra. Al principio Sirena era algo conservadora con sus preguntas pero después de varias rondas se dio cuenta de que a Rochelle no le molestaba su curiosidad. Aquel sentimiento de confianza que la había invadido al hablar con Jinafire volvió, haciéndola olvidar por un momento a Spectra con sus estupidos intentos por hacerla enfadar públicamente y la aparente desaparición de Cupido.</p><p>Claro que aunque después de las clases las llamase e intercambiasen mensajes la realidad la alcanzaba eventualmente. Si, su teléfono sonaba constantemente por los mensajes preocupados de Neighthan y las amenazas pasivo agresivas de Spectra, pero ahora estaban los mensajes de las chicas para balancearlo un poco, así que no le molestaba tanto. Mientras hacía las tareas de la semana, conversaba animadamente con sus nuevas amigas y aprovechaba para escuchar el nuevo álbum de su banda favorita.</p><p>Entre los mensajes sobre Cupido y la planeación de un par de citas en la ciudad, se coló un mensaje de Operetta. Rochelle, que intentaba mantener las conversaciones mientras investigaba la conjugación de unos verbos para su tarea, cerró la computadora y se trasladó a su cama. No tenía nada en contra de Operetta, le era una persona muy interesante, pero tristemente solo convivían cuando se trataba de sus tutorías, y nadie la pasaba bien en ellas.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, me surgió algo y Holt tiene ocupado mañana.</p><p>Tendrás libre hoy? Si no tendría que ser hasta la próxima semana.</p><p>Lo siento mucho por hacerlo así, a última hora.</p><p>Srry <em>Chellipi</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Con pesadez preguntó la hora en la que se verían y verificó con el reloj en el centro de la habitación. Operetta le estaba dando mas o menos 20 minutos para llegar a las catacumbas. Su tarea de Lenguas Muertas tendría que esperar, aunque no es como si hubiese hecho mucho progreso antes. Aviso a Jinafire y a Sirena que tendría que irse, no sin confirmar un par de citas antes de hacerlo. Calmo a Neighthan, diciéndole que el se preocupaba más por todo esto de lo que ella lo hacía e ignoró los mensajes de Spectra. Consideró por un momento cambiarse de la ropa cómoda que traía a algo más glamoroso y rosa, algo más ella, pero no tuvo la energía para hacerlo. En joggers, una camisa holgada y sneakers bultosos salió de la habitación.</p><p>Los dormitorios estaban bulliciosos con a mayoría de los alumnos en los pasillos o en la zona común cerca de la cocina. Charlaban, reían y principalmente, discutían las fiestas a las que habían asistido y las que se avecinaban. Esto inició en Rochelle una llama de curiosidad. Ya que estaba probando cosas nuevas, asistir a una de estas fiestas no le haría mal.</p><p>Saludo a su paso a Robecca y Venus así como a Bonita y Avea para después abrirse camino hacia el jardín. El camino que unía los dormitorios con el edificio principal repiqueteaba por los pasos de Rochelle, emitiendo un sonido agudo. Este resonaba y crecía como un eco, acompañando por el murmullo de las hojas en los setos. De no ir malhumorada, podría preciar el panorama. El cielo rojizo del atardecer y el viento frío de otoño mecían su cabello y cargaban el olor a pasto recién cortado y rosas sangrantes “Es como el jardín en casa” pensaba mientras lo cruzaba.</p><p>En la parte trasera del edificio principal había múltiples entradas, cinco en total, todas puertas viejas cubiertas por compleja herrería negra con influencia gótica y patrones semejantes a telarañas. La que ella necesitaba era la central, pues cerca de la escalera principal había un pasaje directo a las catacumbas. Los pasillos de paredes verdes y pisos cuadriculados se hallaban vacíos a excepción de los objetos inanimados que se encargaban de la limpieza. Estos hacían que Rochelle se sintiese menos sola y que el eco de sus estridentes pasos no fuese tan prominentes.</p><p>Llegó a la puerta y dio un par de golpecitos a la cerradura, la cual chirrió y abrió con pesadez. El camino hacia la sala que Operetta usaba para dar sus clases y tutorías era complicado y las escaleras eran demasiadas, por lo que agradeció no haberse cambiado. Al tener todavía 10 minutos para llegar decidió tomarse su tiempo, caminado como si contase los escalones. Cuando llegó a la zona donde una parte del techo caía con un montón de lanzas afiladas decidió apretar el paso.</p><p>Operetta y Holt la esperaban sentados en el centro de la sala, ambos con termo en mano.  Los diversos espejos en el fondo haciendo ver la sala más iluminada de lo que realmente estaba. Operetta y Holt tenían una química interesante, pues se conocían desde niños y tenían una historia larga de andar y terminar y andar y terminar. Ambos chicos la saludaron y Holt bromeo sobre sus atuendos, que era casi iguales, preguntando a Operetta quien se veía más guapa con el. La chica se rió y seleccionó a Rochelle, el chico rió en respuesta y dijo que concordaba con ella. Acto seguido modelo un poco para Operetta, quien aunque parecía no ponerle atención, totalmente le daba cuerda.</p><p>Holt terminó mandándole un beso y se alejó al fondo de la habitación, donde estaban todos los instrumentos.</p><p>Eran ella y Operetta ahora. La chica espectral puso la música que acostumbraban y la clase comenzó con calentamiento y coreografías viejas. Así como era costumbre, Rochelle se tensaba y por muy sencillos que fuesen los movimientos no lograba soltarse. Si se refería a ejercicios como estirarse, calistenia o algo similar no tenía problema, pero al segundo en que se aplicaban estos al baile, se petrificaba. Operetta había intentado numerosos tipos de baile, música diferente pero nada parecía ayudar. Ese día en particular, habían comenzado con salsa para reforzar el sentido del ritmo y coordinación. Rochelle podía aprenderse la coreografía a la perfección, pero la fluidez no dejaba de faltar. Contaba los pasos, movía la cadera lo mejor que podía, pero se notaba incómoda.</p><p>La música que inundaba la sala se detuvo y Operetta intento explicarle que era lo que tenía que hacer, lo que le faltaba. Demostró el movimiento, tan natural para ella. Su cadera se mecía y para complementar el movimiento, sus brazos lo seguían. Rochelle estaba a la defensiva y aunque decía intentarlo, parte de ella quería fallar. Era algo así como untar sal en una herida. Prueba de que sus miedos eran acertados.</p><p>Holt, quien no podía concentrarse, decidió interrumpir y relevar a Operetta. Apago parte de las luces del espacio, dejando el área donde estaban en penumbra. La chica podía verlo moverse por la sala, pero no era más que una mancha. Holt camino entonces hacia ella y tomó sus manos e intentó lo que el consideraba uno de los bailes más sencillos: un waltz. Rochelle ya se sabía los pasos y los tiempos con los que guiarse, pero siempre bailaba sola. Operetta solía darle un ejemplo o demostración, pero el intentaba guiarla. La chica estaba algo incomoda, pero gracias a la calidez de Holt perdió algo de su miedo. Empezó viendo a sus pies, contando los pasos y sobre todo, temerosa de lastimarlo, pero eventualmente se fue dejando llevar. Eventualmente veía a Holt a la cara. En su concentración poco de dio cuenta de que la música a la que bailaban cambiaba pieza con pieza, aumentando el ritmo.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Quien lo diría?, hasta parece que estamos hechos para esto.</p><p>-¿Eso crees?</p><p>-Si fueses un poco más alta o un poco más baja yo estaría en problemas, pero así es perfecto.</p><p>-Pero soy mala para bailar, ¿eso no te molesta?</p><p>Se separó de él y dio una vuelta, sin necesidad de guía. Operetta veía incrédula, pues resultaba que Rochelle si podía bailar y lo hacía bastante bien.</p><p>-Nah. Se qué hay algo bloqueándote. Quisiera poder ayudarte a dejar eso atrás pero sólo tú puedes.</p><p>-¿Como estás tan seguro?</p><p>-Solo lo estoy. Además, debe ser cansado equivocarte a propósito.</p><p>Dieron un par de vueltas y la levantó brevemente para una. Operetta atenuó lentamente la luz y subió el volumen aún más. Las canciones que ahora sonaban ya estaban lejos de los waltzes con los que iniciaron y eso se reflejaba en su baile, más enérgico. El ritmo aumentaba velocidad, y los chicos se movían ágilmente por la sala. Con la guía de Holt, Rochelle perdió la noción del momento. El iba cada vez más rápido y ella lo seguía, alcanzando. La música ahora casi ensordecedora, pero Rochelle no perdía la concentración en Holt y en no fallar. En el momento era más su lado competitivo que la pena. Después de semanas de estar hundida en vergüenza y tristeza, aquello era un respiro de aire fresco.</p><p>Lo que ahora bailaban era algo así como baile contemporáneo y jazz. Perdieron mucha de la estructura y solo se dejaban llevar por la música. Holt había empezado guiando aquello y ahora era un participante del baile. Rochelle ni siquiera reparo en las varias veces que Holt la levantó o la sostuvo por la cintura.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m hard on the outside, but if you give me time...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll show you what’s me, close your eyes don’t peek...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So sweet then I get a little angry...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>La canción llegó a su fin y las luces volvieron a iluminar la sala. Operetta se lanzó hacia Rochelle y la abrazo. Felicitaciones y palabras de admiración se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Eso no estaba bien, ella no sabía bailar, ella no <em>podía</em> bailar. Aquello estaba mal. Empezó a negar sus cumplidos, sintiéndose expuesta y observaba, sintiéndose pequeña. Poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de los chicos y su frustración creció. Nada estaba saliendo como esperaba y los cumplidos la estaban haciendo enfadar. Pidió se detuvieran, insistiendo por lo bajo que no sabía, pero los chicos intentaban convencerla que estaba equivocada. Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero a Rochelle al momento no le importaba.</p><p>Para callar a Operetta grito algo, ni siquiera lo pensó, pero afectó gravemente a la chica. La respuesta tardó poco en llegar. Rochelle la oyó, pero no lo proceso enteramente, la sorprendió demasiado. Holt se paro entre las dos y encaró a Operetta, quien pedía disculpas. La gárgola le creía, ella no era del tipo prejuicioso y menos intolerante, lo que dijo lo dijo por enojo. Ella empezó y Operetta respondió, utilizando el punto más sencillo de atacar; su identidad. Nada había que reclamar. Rochelle tomó sus cosas y se fue. Detrás de ella Holt explicaba cómo había cruzado una línea, intentando hacer ver a la chica y finalmente, yendo detrás de Rochelle. Antes de salir, Rochelle oyó cómo Operetta se disculpaba repetidamente, y le creía.</p><p>Nada bueno había salido de aquello. Eso era lo que costaba un momento de libertad. Por mucho que le gustase bailar en realidad, no valía la pena, pues cosas malas salían de ello. Aún con esto, parte de ella estaba harta de pensar de esta manera. Se daba cuenta de que el auto sabotaje no la llevaría a nada, o que responder agresivamente ante cosas tan inocuas como los halagos no servía. Cuando salió de las catacumbas y entró de nuevo a la escuela, se detuvo un momento para llorar. Había disfrutado mucho el bailar, había sido genial. Operetta y Holt eran intensos pero muy dulces y le agradaban mucho. Y todo se había perdido. La oportunidad de poder dar su gran paso para cambiar se había terminado.</p><p>A diferencia de la tutoría pasada, en la que se dejó llevar en su baño de luna, esa vez solo corrió en el pasto y se acostó debajo de los arbustos con pensamientos híbridos y lilys araña. Se dejó sentir toda su ira y tristeza por ese día y por las semanas pasadas. Cada recuerdo y pensamiento venía con emociones negativas pero también con una necesidad de cambiar, de hacer algo al respecto, algo grande.</p><p>Alguien se acostó a su lado y al voltear, espero ver a Holt u Operetta, pero era Sirena quien la acompañaba en su baño de luna. Callada, pensante veía al cielo, sus trenzas flotando a su alrededor, como si estuviese sumergida en agua. Rochelle sintió tanto la sorpresa por verla ahí pero también por lo bella que se veía Sirena. Su piel brillaba con la luna y en sus grandes ojos se veían destellos azules y amarillos. Pensó que un buen acto inaugural de su vida rebelde y adolescente sería besarla ahí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y? -preguntó Rochelle.</p><p>-¿”Y” que?</p><p>-¿Por que estás aquí?</p><p>-Te veías sola y no creo que te guste estarlo.</p><p>Silencio entre las dos.</p><p>-¿Aún está en pie tu propuesta? Lo del baile, me refiero</p><p>-Seguro, si es que tú quieres.</p><p>-Si, no me vendría mal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rochelle ya empieza a dejar las dudas. Me siento triste escribiendo momentos como este, pero a la vez se que cuando mejore se va a sentir mucho mejor:)</p><p>No duden en dejar comentarios, opiniones o críticas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Halloween acecha y una intervención en el nombre de la amistad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rochelle está buscando quien le haga segunda para dar su gran paso hacia volverse una adolescente más común y las fiestas suenan como la mejor idea, pero las monstruo amigas y los chicos no coinciden.<br/>Por otro lado, la influencia de Invisi Billy crece cada vez más, enfrentando a Jackson con la realidad de lo que piensan los demás de el.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: hay una instancia de homofobia implícita hacia un personaje en la forma de comentarios y retórica de otro.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>A pesar de que era apenas finales de Agosto, la emoción por las fiestas de Halloween no hacía más que escalar. Los alumnos no perdían la oportunidad para comentar las muchas invitaciones que tenían, o con quienes irían a las fiestas. En la ciudad, tanto en el lado humano como el lado monstruo, había múltiples fiestas casi cada fin de semana. Eran las fiestas de Halloween las que realmente destacaban. Para los humanos, era una oportunidad de disfrazarse y cambiar de piel y para los monstruos era una oportunidad de lucirse. Para todos era una oportunidad de liberarse y perderse con la excusa del alcohol. Eso y aprovechar que el velo entre los mundos se hacía más ligero.</p><p>Durante los recesos, Rochelle había comenzado a poner atención a las conversaciones acerca de las fiestas, emocionada por dar su gran paso hacia la integración. En total había oído ya de 10 fiestas diferentes, alrededor de toda la ciudad. No sabía mucho sobre exactamente lo que se hacía en las fiestas, entendía por contexto que había diversas bebidas alcohólicas, música fuerte, juegos y mucho ligue. En nada de eso tenía práctica alguna pero se insistía que para todo había una primera vez. Sería su gran paso.</p><p>Recogió su servilleta y algunos empaques y los colocó en su charola. Neighthan y Venus discutían sobre los diferentes tipos de pasto con intensidad. La conversación había comenzado con algunos de los estereotipos erróneos acerca de los unicornios y de alguna manera terminó en el hecho de que Neighthan comía pasto para ciertas celebraciones paganas, esto por si madre. Era como si su mesa estuviese en otra realidad y eso la frustraba un poco. A veces quería hablar de cosas más normales que las que su grupo de extraños nerds podía. “¿Es demasiado pedir?” pensaba mientras oía a medias a Jackson intervenir en la discusión. Para su buena suerte, cada que Jackson hablaba Neighthan respondía tan agresivamente que efectivamente cancelaba la conversación. Aprovecho esto para iniciar el tema de las fiestas.</p><p>Las reacciones a esto fueron mezcladas. Neighthan las desestimó, Venus iba por aquello que podría beber y fumar, Robecca gustaba de bailar y Jackson iba como llavero de otros. Cuando Rochelle hablo de las fiestas de Halloween se sorprendió al saber que todos ellos tenían múltiples invitaciones. Incluso a las más exclusivas.</p><p> </p><p>-Nos invitan todo el tiempo -empezó Venus- ya sabes, les ayuda con su imagen.</p><p>-Uno pensaría que después de años de no aparecer dejarían de enviar las invitaciones.</p><p>-Entonces ustedes no vana a fiestas  -comentó Rochelle, esperando no ser la única.</p><p>-Oh no, vamos a muchas. Todo el tiempo -respondió Robecca.</p><p>-Pero solo a las interesantes.</p><p> </p><p>Rochelle entonces encaró a los chicos, esperando una respuesta. Cuando ambos desviaron la mirada, empezó a presionarlos.</p><p> </p><p>-Son fiestas, nada del otro mundo -dijo Jackson con poca energía- vas a beber, oír música y a ligar. No te pierdes de nada.</p><p>-Dices eso pero aún así vas a ellas. Eso solo te hace ver mal.</p><p>Jackson miró a Neighthan de reojo antes de seguir.</p><p>-Voy por que tengo que ir, es bastante obvio que no son lo mío. Tal vez si fuesen más pequeñas...</p><p>-¿Y tu Neighthan?</p><p>-No me va bien; tanta gente en movimiento, el ruido. Nah</p><p> </p><p>Rochelle suspiro y los vio a todos. O no les gustaban las fiestas o eran demasiado interesantes para ellas. No es como si eso estuviese mal, pero para su curiosidad y necesidad por aventura aquello no le ayudaba. Todos siguieron comentando, una respuesta tras otra acerca de cómo las grandes fiestas no eran la gran cosa. Rochelle intervino un par de veces, intentando convencer a alguien. Alguien quien compartiese su entusiasmo y finalmente, la acompañase. Ninguno se movió de su posición, Neighthan siendo el más insistente en cómo ese tipo de reuniones eran aburridas en realidad. Rochelle se preguntó entonces, si a Jinafire o a Sirena le gustarían las fiestas.</p><p>Pensó en que Sirena seguramente iría a comer bocadillos y bailar por horas y horas sin cesar. Por otro lado, Jinafire probablemente era del tipo que tomaba bebidas extrañas y con alto volumen de alcohol como si fuesen agua. Se sintió ruborizarse, sin entender completamente la razón.</p><p>El tema en la mesa se fue transformando, como las conversaciones tienden a hacer y terminó en sus presentaciones para Química no Humana. Venus y Robecca, como de costumbre, hicieron pareja y escogieron algo complicado e interesante. Jackson les siguió el rollo, preguntando sobre su tema y como pensaban hacerlo. Agregó después que el escogió el primer tema que le llamo la atención, como quien no quiere la cosa. Venus, con los capullos en sus vainas a punto de florecer, comentó lo ideal que era su pareja.</p><p> </p><p>-Tienes un científico con estabilidad mental dudosa y un sujeto de pruebas perfecto.</p><p>-Si, no lo había pensado. Al parecer somos el equipo perfecto. Espero no tengas problemas con ser mi sujeto de experimento.</p><p>Esta última oración bañada de encanto y coqueteo falso sólo logró que Neighthan relinchase, su cola latigueando detrás de él. Jackson no se quería dejar vencer, así que extendió su mano, tomando la muñeca izquierda de Neighthan y fingiendo observarla.</p><p>-Un espécimen bastante interesante, diría yo. Me preguntó que secretos guardas.</p><p>-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, científico loco -alejó su mano de Jackson, quien se reclinó un poco- además, quédate tus manos para ti, Jekyll. Quien sabe los resultados de los experimentos que salgan de ellas.</p><p> </p><p>La campana interrumpió el momento incómodo al que usualmente llegaban después de interacciones entre el híbrido y el normie y separó a los chicos. Un par de mesas al fondo, Invisi Billy dejaba la mesa de los mansters y se reunía con Scarah, dándole un beso en la frente y caminando con ella hacia su siguiente clase. Estar constantemente fuera de su rango de alcance o tener solo pensamientos positivos era cansado, pero valía la pena. Los chicos a los que dejó detrás se acercaron a la mesa de las monstruo amigas y con señas, llamaron a Jackson. El chico, como aquellos animales entrenados que solían verse en los circos, siguió la señal como era esperado. Se despidió de las chicas y el híbrido y se unió a los mansters. Un par de golpes juguetones fueron intercambiados y el grupo se alejó, Jackson viéndose pequeño entre el grupo.</p><p>La conversación de los chicos fue a donde usualmente va, quejándose de las muchas tareas que tenían que hacer y cómo estás no les daban tiempo para entrenar o viceversa. Agregado a esto, la emoción por las fiestas agregaba al lado cuestionable de todos ellos. Como algo prohibido, discutían de todo lo que las fiestas les permitirán hacer, cubiertos bajo el pretexto del alcohol, y vaya que los emocionaba el alcohol. Mientras seguían por los pasillos, apuestas se iban formando en el grupo para ver quien podría tomar más sin terminar vomitando o perdiendo la conciencia. Jackson mencionaba lo divertido que sería si sus novias estuviesen allí para escucharlos. Mientras la conversación y su caminata continuaba, el chico se encontraba pensando como solía hacerlo en lo pequeño que era comparado al resto.</p><p>Heath, que era el más bajo, le sacaba alrededor de 10 centímetros mientras que Mannny Taur, el más alto del grupo, le sacaba 58. Cuando consideraba que parado junto a Heath, la diferencia no era tan agresiva, recordaba lo mucho que molestaban a Heath por ser tan pequeño. Estaba seguro de que los chicos no se lo remarcaban a él por que asumían que los humanos simplemente no crecían más. A momentos agradecía la ignorancia de sus amigos y en otros no la soportaba.</p><p>Deuce, con su eterno aire insolente, preguntó a Gill el chisme detrás de su cita con Lagoona. Gill, con su melancolía usual, mató el aire agradable de la conversación con sus problemas parentales. Jackson se sentía peor por Lagoona que por su amigo, pues ella tenía que soportar los prejuicios de sus suegros y la falta de acción de su novio. Manny, que compartía la falta de empatía hacia Gill, interrumpió el aura de tristeza del chico acuático con su historia de conquista. Iris era una chica muy agradable y su entendimiento de astronomía le parecía a Jackson impresionante, pero la versión de la chica que narraba Manny era una visión distorsionada que solo tenía interés en lo más superficial. Cuando Jackson hablaba con Iris siempre se sentía mal sabiendo que cuando se hablaba de ella, no era por las razones buenas. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Clawd le ladró algo al minotauro y una pequeña riña amistosa empezó.</p><p>Deuce se aparto de los chicos y se acercó a Jackson, que se había mantenido al margen del asunto. Con voz grave y resonante, empezó una tangente sobre los nuevos proyectos que ahora tenían asignados.</p><p> </p><p>-Este proyecto de Biología, simplemente no lo entiendo. Nadie necesita saber todo esto.</p><p>-No estaría muy seguro de ello.</p><p>-Es fácil para ti decirlo, de seguro tú podrías tenerlo todo listo en cuestión de horas.</p><p>Deuce suspiro y con el lo hicieron las múltiples serpientes que tenía por cabello. Su expresión era afligida.</p><p>-Solo puedo imaginar cómo sería tener calificaciones como las tuyas. Pero que se yo...</p><p>-No seas así. No tienes que ser un matado como yo, si no es lo tuyo, “equis”.</p><p>-Ya no tengo el lujo de decir eso, realmente necesito una buena calificación. Mi madre lo espera, y no se diga de Cleo...</p><p> </p><p>El chico se veía realmente preocupado y Jackson supo que solo podía hacer una cosa. Después de todo, Deuce era su mejor amigo y siendo él el nerd de los dos, debía ayudarlo. Deuce le sonrió a colmillo expuesto y se le vio muy alegre. Una vez su problema se vio resuelto, Deuce se separó un momento de Jackson y se despidió de los chicos que se alejaban a otras clases. En el rostro del chico reptil ni un rastro de su preocupación original, como si nunca hubiese sido un problema en primer lugar.</p><p>Jackson, que aceptaba que ahora tenía un nuevo proyecto por hacer, se sorprendió cuando el chico reptil regresó a caminar junto a él. Se sorprendió aún más cuando Deuce empezó a preguntarle sobre <em>sus</em> proyectos y tareas. El normie comenzó a platicarle un poco sobre sus diversos proyectos, notando el creciente desinterés. Le platico entonces de cómo había tensión en su casa por todo el asunto de su brazo roto y eso regresó a Deuce a la conversación. Jackson se sintió ruborizarse y en el fondo de su estomago no había la sensación de ansiedad que le daba estar con el grupo, sino algo cálido. Todo esto solo lo expreso para si mismo, pues en el exterior, su aire sarcástico y coqueto se mantenía a la perfección.</p><p>Mientras comenzaba a hablarle de lo extraño que se sintió estar en el hospital y confesar que había estado considerablemente asustado, Deuce le preguntó interrumpiéndolo, nonchalant, por su pareja para el proyecto.</p><p>Las emociones cálidas se amargaron, llenando a Jackson de sospecha. Confirmó apáticamente que estaba obligado a trabajar con alguien más para su proyecto. Deuce continuó presionando acerca de esto, hasta que mencionó a Neighthan. Cada palabra como si fuera arrancada de el.</p><p> </p><p>-Si, el híbrido, ¿no?</p><p>-Ese mismo. Lo único bueno es que va a servirme como sujeto de pruebas.</p><p>Acompaño esto de una risa forzada, intentando aligerar el asunto. Después de todo, no era más que un proyecto.</p><p>-Lo conoces de antes, ¿cierto?</p><p>-<em>¿Huh?</em></p><p>-Si, antes de que llegara a Monster High.</p><p>Jackson lo vio intentando entender. ¿Es que no se acordaba? Especialmente de ese verano. Fuera cual fuera el motivo de su aparente amnesia, no le daba buena espina.</p><p>-Cuando éramos niños, creo.</p><p>-Coincide con lo que me han dicho.</p><p>-<em>¿Huh?</em></p><p>-Los rumores, ¿no lo has oído?</p><p>La expresión del normie era suficiente para darse cuenta de que no tenía idea. Deuce suspiro y sus serpientes agacharon la cabeza. ¿Avergonzadas? ¿Decepcionadas? Jackson no podía decir.</p><p> </p><p>-Más y más monstruos empiezan a sacar conclusiones sabes, no son ciegos. Más contigo pasando todo el tiempo con esas chicas y con el híbrido ese -pauso un momento, buscando las palabras correctas- Y no es que tenga algo malo pero no puedes esperar que la gente no empieza a sospechar, más que ahora no tienes novia. Y ahora con los dos en ese proyecto, no es una buena imagen.</p><p> </p><p>Como aquella vez que Invisi Billy lo interceptó, los engranajes en la cabeza de Jackson por fin entendieron hacia donde iba todo aquello. Quiso contestar o decir algo para salvarse de todo aquello, pero Deuce fue más rápido. Colocó su mano en su hombro y empezó a decirle que todo eso se lo decía por su bien y que como su mejor amigo, era su deber cuidarlo. Jackson dejó de escuchar lo que el chico reptil decía, perdiéndose más y más en la rabia que sentía hacia Invisi Billy. No había tales rumores hasta que el se entrometió. Todo iba perfecto para el.</p><p>Asintió cuando Deuce le preguntó si estaba todo bien entre ellos y lo despidió con o un golpecito en el hombro. El chico se alejó hacia su siguiente clase como siempre lo hacía mientras Jackson se quedó en la intersección donde se habían detenido, el resto de los alumnos pasando a su alrededor. No podía escapar de su presentación con Neighthan por mucho que quisiese, pero algo tenía que hacer para poder sacarse de encima a Invisi Billy y su atención innecesaria.</p><p>En sus sienes sintió el característico palpitar que presagiaba migraña. La vista se le nubló un poco y por un momento creyó que perdería el conocimiento. Como una seña divina, el reloj en su muñeca dio los tan conocidos pitidos que anunciaban la hora de intercambio. No tendría que pensar en todo aquello si no era el mismo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plot thickens, yet again.<br/>Espero les este gustando y que el foreshadowing que estoy integrando sea claro.</p><p>No duden en dejar comentarios, opiniones y críticas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. El corazón entregándose y el peligro que acecha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Llega el día en que Rochelle planeó sus citas con Jinafire y con Sirena. Rochelle está emocionada por conocerlas más y acercarse a ellas, por lo que tal vez, solo tal vez, puede llevar las cosas un poco lejos. Ella está dando su gran paso y afortunadamente, las chicas deciden ser parte de ello.<br/>Invisi Billy descubre alguien que puede serle de ayuda: Spectra. Aunque no esta realmente de acuerdo con ella, su habilidad le es mucho más importante.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>En la ciudad había pocas cosas por hacer, o eso le decía Jinafire mientras atravesaban la sección boscosa que colindaba con la escuela. Rochelle, quien le llevaba el paso perfectamente, aprovechaba la salida poco convencional para recolectar florecitas en su camino. Tenía ya un tiempo que estaban intentando organizar algo, pues verse entre clases y hablar al teléfono no era tan divertido. Cuando le había confirmado a Jinafire que le gustaría salir a algo, no esperaba que terminasen haciendo senderismo. Esperaba ir a ver una película, o ir a un café. Claro que cuando Jinafire empezó a guiarla al borde de los terrenos de la escuela en vez de ir hacia la parada del autobús cien pies no dijo nada.</p><p>Mientras más se adentraban en el bosque, más denso parecía volverse, con más y más arbustos y piedras volviendo el camino un peligro. Cuando Rochelle estuvo a punto de rendirse y pedir regresar, Jinafire la guió hacia un claro. Los árboles, altos y amenazantes enmarcaban el espacio lleno de pasto. Hacia el centro había un desnivel creado por enormes rocas, que a su vez albergaban musgo y flores silvestres. Para su buena suerte, el día estaba nublado y aunque el viento estaba superando su abrigo tejido  lo bello del lugar le pesaba más.</p><p>Rochelle corrió por la zona, disfrutando de la tierra bajo sus pies. Debido al frío, su atuendo era menos ligero que de costumbre, llevando leggings negros, un enorme sweater tejido y converse con plataforma. Jinafire se unió a ella y comenzó a enseñarle las diversas flores que había descubierto ahí. Su plática era entretenida y altamente técnica, diferenciando los tipos de flores. Rochelle entendía aquello y le parecía tan refrescante encontrar a alguien que entendiese su seriedad y la compartiese, en ves de alienarla.</p><p>La gárgola escuchó la explicación y compartió también las diversas cosas que había aprendido con Venus mientras se daba la oportunidad de observar lo increíble que se veía la chica dragón. Pocas veces Rochelle había visto a Jinafire sin su tocado usual y se lamentaba que no llevase este peinado más seguido. Su largo cabello estaba todo en un solo chongo a excepción de dos trenzas, que salían del frente para unirse con broches atrás. Jinafire llevaba un conjunto muy estilizado pero a la vez, sencillo. Una falda ceñida con un corte en el costado, un top sencillo sobre el cual tenía un happi con un dragón de estilo entintado. La manera en que combinaba modernidad en sus atuendos con pequeños elementos tradicionales le encantaba a Rochelle. Además, el atuendo acentuaba la figura de la chica, delgada y tonificada, con piernas largas. Si no fuese imposible, le hubiese gustado que Jinafire la cargara; junto a ella se sentía pequeña, pero no de una mala manera.</p><p>Después de mostrarle las flores, la chica dragón se alejó para empezar a preparar lo necesario para el picnic, utilizando una de las grandes rocas como mesa. De varias mochilas sacó bebidas, bocadillos y un par de almohadas que acomodo a su alrededor. Se había dado el tiempo de buscar diversas recetas no solo americanas sino francesas también para impresionar a Rochelle, aún cuando a ella no le gustase cocinar. Jinafire era muy paciente y sabía, pero en cuanto a la comida se refería, todo eso salía por la ventana; al salirle mal las cosas tendía a incinerarlas, lo que solo podía ser bueno si asaba bombones.</p><p>Con cuidado colocó los recipientes en el centro de la sabana, abriendo los que tenían los panqueques y las diversas frutas primero. Quería que todo se viese como salido de un sueño o un cuento, pues para alguien con energía tan dulce y rosa como la de Rochelle, eso parecía lo único viable.</p><p>Tras observar las flores y diversos insectos que revoloteaban alrededor de estas, Rochelle volvió a donde Jinafire entré trotando y saltando, su largo cabello haciendo una cortina detrás de ella que aumentaba su aire mágico. Se sentó opuesta a Jinafire y le agradeció por la millonésima vez haberla invitado a aquello. El sol estaba aún en lo alto, pero faltaban pocas horas para su descenso y el inicio de la noche; debido a esto, el aire a su alrededor era tibio. A pesar de estar aún cerca de los terrenos principales de la escuela, para ese punto no había más criaturas que los animales que vivían en el bosque, los cuales observaban la escena desde lejos. Jinafire disfrutaba de lugares como esos por la tranquilidad que le daban, pudiendo disfrutar completamente de sus silencio, aunque ahora que estaba ahí con Rochelle, pensar en el lugar en silencio se volvía irritante. En ese punto, la gárgola le estaba contando sobre su llegada a Monster High y lo difícil que le fue entender las diferencias culturales. Aún cuando la anécdota tomaba un aire más divertido, Rochelle no dejaba de contarla con cara seria y especificando hasta el mínimo detalle.</p><p>Esperando alivianar el ambiente, Jinafire le contó sobre su propia experiencia llegando, y como Rochelle misma la había inspirado a transferirse. Rochelle la vio con ojos como platos, no totalmente segura de cómo responder. Si, ella había estado en el dichoso viaje a Paris que resultó en su cambio de escuela, pero la idea de que alguien tan imponente como Jinafire fuese inspirada por ella le llenaba el estomago de mariposas. La gárgola dejó de funcionar por un segundo, riendo suavemente a causa de los nervios. La chica dragón la invitó a probar lo que había reparado, esperando ansiosa la opinión de Rochelle ante su habilidad culinaria. La gárgola aceptó y enterró la cara en los múltiples platillos, intentando ahogar su clara debilidad por chicas poderosas diciéndole cosas bonitas.</p><p>Rochelle probó los panqueques, granada, fresas, dulces de barba de dragón y finalmente, buñuelos bañados en miel. Todo era perfecto, rozando en muy dulce, pero estaba bien. Le sorprendió la idea de que Jinafire disfrutase de los dulces y las cosas azucaradas, era algo tierno. Alegremente le compartió lo mucho que le habían gustado y lo feliz que la hacía poder disfrutar de cosas así, especialmente por su sabor casero. Con cuidado, Jinafire tomó una servilleta y se acercó a la gárgola, quien se había manchado con la miel de los buñuelos. De nuevo, Rochelle se encontró viendo a la chica a los ojos, sintiéndose como la presa, siendo atraída hacia la trampa del depredador. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía relajada, pero a la vez alerta, con miedo de hacer algo tonto ante alguien tan perfecta y elegante. La mirada de la chica transmitirá su aire imponente pero, mientras con cuidado la ayudaba a limpiarse y le contaba sobre cómo había preparado los platillos, también había algo que la tranquilizaba. Jinafire alzó la mirada y le sonrió, a lo que Rochelle respondió haciendo lo mismo.</p><p>En un esfuerzo de innovar su manera de actuar, Rochelle tomó una fresa y se la acercó a la otra chica. No estaba realmente consciente de cómo la acción podía ser interpretada ni lo sugestiva que era, en su mente estaba haciendo un gesto lindo por esta chica que le llenaba el estomago de mariposas. Jinafire siguió su juego, tomando la fruta y en cambio ofreciéndole un pedazo de buñuelo. Ella por otro lado, estaba algo confundida por lo atrevido de Rochelle y no sabía cómo seguir, pero decidió arriesgarse.</p><p>Extendió su mano hacia su mejilla, sintiendo la fría piedra. Rochelle dio un respingo, pero no se apartó, emocionada y asustada por el giro de las cosas. Cerró los ojos, esperando por lo que sea que siguiese. Jinafire le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de la boca, sintiendo la fría y suave piedra. Esta vez, pudo darse cuenta de que aunque fría, también se sentía cálida, de alguna manera; viva. Rochelle sintió desde el fondo de su estomago las ganas de lanzarse hacia la chica, buscando otro beso que la llenara de mariposas y que derritiera sus adentros. Este beso fue un poco más duradero, llenando a  Rochelle de adrenalina. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pero sabía que la hacía feliz y que Jinafire también parecía estarlo, y eso la emocionaba más.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Las emociones de Rochelle seguían confundidas y sacudidas el día siguiente de su cita, lo que no era muy conveniente pues tenía otra planeada. Cuando sonó su alarma para comenzar a prepararse, sintió una ola de emoción por la aventura y rápidamente terminó con su rutina. Poco después cayó en cuenta de qué tal vez salir con Sirena ese día no era muy inteligente y ella estaría muy perdida para disfrutarlo. Para bien o para mal, Sirena llego unos buenos 15 minutos antes de lo acordado y la arrastró hacia un día de <em>“emociones”</em> como tan elocuentemente lo había puesto.</p><p>No sabía mucho de lo que la cita implicaría, más que necesitaría un traje de baño y muda, lo cual no le daba mucha esperanza. Había un par de lagunas pequeñas por aquí y por allá, pero sentía que terminarían en la piscina de la escuela. Fue una sorpresa agradable cuando Sirena comenzó a guiarla a las catacumbas, pero su preocupación anterior fue reemplazada por una nueva; las catacumbas eran enormes y había tanto allí abajo que no era difícil perderse. Con cierto recelo, dejó a Sirena guiarla sin reprocharle o recordarle los reglamentos acerca de la seguridad.</p><p>Caminaron por diversas escaleras, pasillos y un par de áreas abiertas con algunos pilares manteniendo en el techo en su lugar. Antorchas con fuego eterno iluminaban su camino y bañaban los espacios, dándole un aire cálido al lugar aún cuando las grises piedras y las extrañas corrientes de aire decían lo contrario. Rochelle se había decidido por un conjunto ligero de shorts de mezclilla y una playera la cual amarró para fungir como ombliguera. Bajo esto llevaba su traje de baño, sencillo pero lindo. Si bien la playa o nadar en general no era lo suyo, por mucho que lo había intentado, comprarse y utilizar aquel traje de baño le hacía sentir feliz y confiada.</p><p>Sirena había cambiado su playera usual por un top sin tirantes que parecía emular la típica imagen de las conchas en las sirenas. Gracias a esto, la gárgola se dio cuenta por primera vez lo bonita que era la figura de la chica; Sirena era una monstruo de baja estatura y su complexión era algo robusta, por lo que con su blusa usual se perdía. Rochelle continuamente se hallaba pensando en lo linda que era y cuanto quería abrazarla. Sirena no parecía darse cuenta de cómo se veía ni cómo el top que llevaba le quedaba algo chico.</p><p>A diferencia de Jinafire, pensaba Rochelle, ella no era muy diferente fuera de la escuela, notándose su falta de atención a la moda. Era lógico, después de todo, que Jinafire tuviese mucha sensibilidad hacia eso mientras que a Sirena no le importaba en absoluto.</p><p>Finalmente llegaron a una gran área cavernosa, mucho menos refinada que el resto de las catacumbas. El techo se alzaba tan alto que parecía imposible, poniendo en duda el resto de la estructura de las catacumbas mismas. Por otro lado, hacia abajo podían verse múltiples pisos de escaleras, que daban a una pequeña playa. El agua era totalmente cristalina, dejando ver que la caverna se extendía bajo el agua tanto como la hacía hacia el techo. Esto hizo que el sentimiento de ansiedad comenzase a asentarse en su estomago. Sirena se lanzó al aire y lo surcó rápidamente, dejando su estela iridiscente detrás; en la penumbra del lugar Rochelle se percató del ligero brillo que tenía la chica y el halo que la rodeaba.</p><p>La vio volar por la habitación, iluminándola levemente con su halo para después iluminarla totalmente con las diversas antorchas. Si bien el ambiente era inhóspito y parecía haber sido olvidado, una vez iluminado y con Sirena danzando por el aire se sentía mucho más acogedor. Rochelle se dio un momento para observar el paisaje por completo, percatándose de lo peculiares que eran las piedras y los cristales que de ellas crecían. Gracias a la luz de las antorchas, están daban suaves destellos a su alrededor. Se volteó para con la chica híbrida para contarle de su descubrimiento. Sirena estaba perdida observando unos cangrejos, pero al ser llamada saltó en el aire y cuán rápido pudo atendió a Rochelle.</p><p>Como era costumbre, los ojos de Sirena estaban abiertos como platos, admirando con gran ilusión los cristales y su brillo. La chica exclamó cómo era algo bellísimo y lo feliz que la hacía poder verlo. Fue entonces por agua y una antorcha y por otro diferentes maneras de hacerlos brillar, enseñándole a Rochelle sus resultados. La gárgola estaba extrañamente conmovida por la energía de la otra chica, disfrutando de su ilusión y sintiéndose contagiada por ella.</p><p>Como recordando la razón por la que habían llegado a aquel lugar, Sirena tomó la muñeca de Rochelle y la llevó al borde de la playa, donde una manta y un par de recipientes se encontraban en la arena. La mayoría de los recipientes tenían verdura picada, algunas que la gárgola jamás había visto; el resto tenía pescado servido de diversas maneras. No era precisamente lo que esperaba para una cita, pero estaba bastante contenta; las gárgolas eran cazadores y aunque su dieta eran mayormente aves, el pescado era algo que disfrutaban. Le agradeció a la chica híbrida, quien le insistió en que no era problema y que se merecía pasarla bien después de lo que le había pasado. Poco tardó en cambiar de tema y contarle sobre una asignatura que no entendía y sobre sus plantas favoritas en su casa con su madre.</p><p>Con Sirena, las conversaciones fluían con extrema facilidad y todo era tan ligero y agradable. Rochelle podía sentir el estrés dejar su cuerpo con cada segundo que estaba ahí, relajándose completamente. Después de probar un par de cosas y descubrir que Sirena no era la mejor cocinando, se decidió a dar el gran paso de la tarde. Se levantó mientras se quitaba la playera y la dejaba junto con el resto de sus cosas, sus shorts acompañándola poco después. Sin decir algo, tomó la mano de Sirena y se acercó a la orilla del agua, invitándola a nadar.</p><p>El agua estaba fría y la claridad que antes la había asustado ahora le ayudaba a darse cuenta de que gran parte del agua en la caverna quedaba sobre un gran banco de arena, dándole la oportunidad de estar en el área poco profunda sin temer por hundirse en las profundidades. Sirena se unió a ella, salpicándola de agua, a lo que Rochelle respondió haciendo lo mismo. Entre el juego, Sirena se percató de cómo las alas de la chica así como sus orejas respondían ante el agua alrededor, lo que la cautivó.</p><p>Emocionada, le pidió a la chica que extendiera sus alas para que pudiese verlas, lo que tomó a Rochelle desprevenida. Sabía que Sirena lo hacía por pura curiosidad, por lo que acepto. La chica híbrida la baño en preguntas, reiterando constantemente lo bellas que eran y lo impresionada que estaba por ellas. Rochelle sintió un enojo como aquel día con Operetta, no sabiendo cómo lidiar con los cumplidos, pero no se dejó dominar por el. Contesto a las diversas preguntas de la chica, quien la veía con adoración, repitiéndose constantemente que si Sirena le decía aquellos cumplidos, era por que era cierto y que se los merecía.</p><p>Cuando la chica híbrida le repitió lo bellas que eran, Rochelle por fin dejó de sentir la oleada de enojo fuera de lugar y en su lugar pudo sentir la calidez con la que Sirena hacía tal comentario. <em>“Grandes pasos”</em> pensaba, <em>“así es como inicia, así es como llego a algo mejor”</em>. Dejándose llevar, le dijo a Sirena lo linda que se veía ella, mencionando los brillos coloridos en sus ojos, el halo que dejaba y lo tornasol de su piel.</p><p>No sabía exactamente a donde la llevaría aquello, pero mientras lo decía y tomaba las manos de la chica frente a ella, supo que se sentía bien y que era feliz.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Invisi Billy estaba saltando entre las cuatro redes sociales principales en su teléfono intentando mantenerse entretenido. Había refrescado el feed de cada una unas buenas 10 veces sin algún resultado, viendo las mismas 15 publicaciones en cada una. Scarah tenía una reunión con el equipo de porristas y el, como novio responsable, había pedido prestado el auto familiar y la había llevado. Ahora, sentado en las bancas del gimnasio, se arrepentía un poco de no haberlo pensado más.</p><p>Las chicas volvieron a darse un descanso tras practicar su coreografía, durante el cual se dio la oportunidad de escuchar por sí había algo de chisme interesante. Para su buena suerte, Scarah estaba utilizando un peculiar anillo que suprimía su telepatía, por lo que podía pensar lo que quisiese. Lo que oyó no era muy diferente a lo usual; se quejaban por la falta de tiempo para llevar bien sus estudios, sus hobbies y el lado deportivo. Frankie en particular se quejaba por sus intentos fallidos por salir con chicos fuera de la escuela. La única cosa que se desviaba de lo que usualmente absorbía acompañando a Scarah, fue la mención del blog de Spectra. Entre la conversación seguía saltando su asombro ante el contenido.</p><p>Las chicas alternaban rápidamente entre condenar algunas de las cosas en el blog y repetir como Spectra era su amiga y la buena amiga que era, como quitándole la culpa. El chico no sabía el contenido del blog, pero por cómo lo decían entendía que era bastante desagradable y agresivo, pero al estilo de las chicas. Todo disfrazado entre sonrisas y falsa amistad.</p><p>Gracias a esto, decidió darle una oportunidad al blog en cuestión, abriéndolo en su teléfono. El diseño de la página era bastante bueno, nada como lo imaginaba; las entradas estaban ordenadas por cronología y por tema, lo que le hizo preguntarse si Spectra era la única manejando aquella operación. Reviso los diversos temas para darse una idea de lo que tenía por delante; las noticias deportivas, académicas y los pequeños artículos referentes al clima, monstruos ejemplares y demás no llamaban mucho su atención. La sección de chismes y PSA saltó entre el resto, lo que lo llevó a leer más a fondo.</p><p>La chica parecía tener una ligera obsesión con una gárgola llamada Rochelle, quien se había transferido a Monster High desde Francia. Tras leer poco se dio cuenta de que Spectra claramente no quería a la chica ahí, remarcando constantemente lo peligrosa que era. A decir verdad a él no le importaba y las pocas veces que había interactuando con Rochelle, le parecía una chica agradable, para nada peligrosa. Al menos no en el sentido que Spectra insinuaba. El chico no había conocido alguna chica o chico como Rochelle antes, y aunque a el le parecía raro todo el asunto de operarse para cambiar, le importaba un bledo que hacían otros con su vida. </p><p> Invisi Billy perdió interés rápidamente en el tema, como veía que lo habían hecho el resto de los lectores; conforme publicaba más artículos acerca del asunto menos vistas tenían. Lo que le interesó al chico fue la cantidad de información que la espectro parecía obtener del aire mismo.</p><p>Prejuiciosa o no, Spectra era buena para encontrar información valiosa y bastante privada, lo que en ese momento, le venía perfecto. Busco por la página el número de la chica y una vez lo encontró, le mando mensaje. Si, la espectro podía estar obsesionada con una chica que ni al caso pero ese no era su asunto. Le pediría ayuda con lo que quería y nada más, pues quien era el para entrometerse.</p><p>Primero corroboraría la veracidad de la información que Spectra podía proveer. De nada servía si nada de lo que obtenía de ella era confiable. Seguido de esto, preguntaría por el par de tórtolos. Algo debía saber y si no lo hacía, seguro lo averiguaría por el.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero les guste:)<br/>Por fin avanzamos en cuanto a las parejas se refiere. Y sí, ahora que lo pienso, escribir dos triángulos amorosos además de una backstory compleja con angst no es tan fácil como creía que sería, pero es demasiado tarde para rendirse.<br/>Also, creo que me vendría muy bien alguien para hacer de lector de prueba. A veces se vuelve algo confuso y me ayudaría tener otro par de ojos checando las cosas.<br/>No duden en dejar comentarios, opiniones y críticas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Reuniones en el jardin y reuniones muy esperadas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La odiada reunión para el proyecto de Química no Humana ha llegado, y con ella, las odiosas interacciones con Jackson, o eso piensa Neighthan. La reunión en sí, y todo lo que pasa antes de esta, sorprende a los chicos, sembrando dudas y percepciones que no estaban ahí antes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Después de hacer todo lo posible para retrasar lo más posible su llegada, Neighthan se hallaba frente a la casa de moderna arquitectura, claramente europea. Esta formaba parte del famoso cul de sac donde vivían todas las familias fundadoras de la comunidad, estando a la izquierda de una mini mansión con influencia gótica y frente a una casa de arquitectura con influencias egipcias llena de adornos en oro. Debatió un poco el tocar o no el timbre, diciéndose que nadie lo culparía si decidía huir y desaparecer. Finalmente, aceptó su destino y tocó el timbre junto a la reja del portón.</p><p>Quien contesto fue la señora Jekyll, que tenía voz dulce pero imponente y quien parecía no saber que uno de sus hijos iba a tener un invitado, pero de todos modos abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar. Mientras Neighthan cerraba la puerta de nuevo, la señora Jekyll ya estaba a la mitad del camino de cemento pulido que llevaba a la puerta de la casa, bastante emocionada por ver que Jackson tenía un invitado. Recibió al chico, quien se sintió apabullado por su emoción y dedujo que Jackson no era del tipo de poner su casa para las reuniones.</p><p>Dentro, dejó sus cosas en el recibidor e intentó no verse demasiado asombrado mientras recorrían el lugar. Todo ahí parecía costar más que su vida y rezo a cualquier ser superior pudiese oírlo no fuese a tropezar en el peor momento. Terminaron en la cocina, donde la señora Jekyll le ofreció postres y cosas de las que ni siquiera había oído. A decir verdad, no quería pedirle algo, pero la emoción con la que mostraba su hospitalidad lo venció. Fue cuando la señora Jekyll fue a la alacena para buscar los ingredientes que apareció uno de sus hijos en la cocina, solo que no era el que Neighthan esperaba.</p><p>Holt, que llevaba una camiseta holgada y vieja, unos joggers ajustados con una media falda sobre estos y botas como para adentrarse en el Amazonas entró en la cocina con la naturalidad de alguien que no sabe que tiene invitados, quejándose del lodo en su cabello, en sus botas y en partes del cuerpo donde uno asumiría nunca había lodo, solo para darse una amarga sorpresa. Neighthan lo saludo con notoria calma en su voz, feliz de poder haber sorprendido al chico elemental de esa manera. Si hubiese sido el otro el que hubiese entrado no sabría que habría hecho. Probablemente le hubiese relinchado.</p><p>Holt se recuperó rápidamente de la sorpresa e hizo con sus circunstancias lo mejor que pudo, volviendo a su coqueteo y manera suave. Aunque le costase admitirlo, Neighthan admiraba como a pesar de estar bañado en lodo y sudor, la pura presencia del chico lo hacía ver bastante atractivo. Neighthan se sentía algo culpable, como si por encontrar a Holt tan guapo y atractivo estuviese traicionando sus principios. Se preguntaba incluso si tal verá magia como la de Cupido la que utilizaba.</p><p>La señora Jekyll, que Neighthan descubrió se llamaba Jessica, volvió con los insumos para el té poco después, interrumpiendo los intentos de coqueteo de Holt y los comentarios ácidos de Neighthan. El híbrido se retrajo de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa, Holt no se limitó, manteniendo su estilo aun cuando su madre estuviese ahí. Incluso se llevaban algo pesado. Neighthan comenzó a soltarse poco a poco, disfrutando de la compañía de los dos. Como el era callado y no causaba problemas, siempre le había agradado a los padres de sus amigos, pero esta mujer era diferente. Le dio la impresión que aún siendo un desastre o un niño problema, ella habría sido amable.</p><p>De pronto, Jessica Jekyll se detuvo, y regañó a Holt por mantener a Neighthan esperando.</p><p> </p><p>-El vino a hacer tarea, y aquí estamos los dos, distrayéndolo. Anda, ya yo terminaré lo que falta -Jessica Jekyll se volteó hacia Neighthan y tomó su taza para rellenarla- perdona que te hayamos atrasado, aunque me parece extraño que Jackson no hiciese su intercambio si sabía que tendría visitas.</p><p>-No hay problema, además, si Holt aún tiene cosas que hacer, no quisiera interrumpirlo. Puedo esperar a que termine.</p><p>-Que lindo de tu parte, pero, ¿estás seguro?</p><p>-No hay problema madre -intervino Holt- tal vez pueda ayudarme también. Hay un par de cosas en el jardín a las que les vendría bien un poco de ayuda médica.</p><p>-Que conveniente para ti. Anda, haz el intercambio con tu hermano y deja a este pobre chico en paz.</p><p>-Vamos, estoy seguro que Neighthan no tiene problema, ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>Neighthan confirmó a medias antes de que Holt lo guiase por la casa hacía el patio. Eventualmente tendría que enfrentarse al normie, pero si podía posponerlo a un más, mejor para el. Y no se oponía a pasar tiempo con Holt.</p><p>El jardín, lleno de diversos arbustos y plantas, le recordaba al que se encontraba detrás de la escuela, solo que este era algo así como la versión de ciencia ficción. Plantas que habría visto como decoración de set para Avatar o The Dark Crystal se encontraban por todo el lugar. Seguramente a Venus le encantaría el lugar.</p><p>Holt se encargó de atender varias plantas mientras hacía conversación ligera con el híbrido, quien observaba su habilidad con las herramientas de jardín. Le preguntó si llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo aquellos, a lo que Holt contesto que era una de las muchas actividades que hacía para manejar su control de la ira y canalizar su energía. De no ser por ello, su energía no sería agradablemente caótica, sino peligrosa. El incidente de hacía unos cuantos años con la policia local era testamento de aquello. Neighthan se preguntó entonces si su mala actitud era la causa de su nariz algo torcida.</p><p> </p><p>-Quien lo diría, tienes un lado sensible. Vaya galán.</p><p>Holt se levantó, dejando de lado la flor que estaba atendiendo. No sabía enteramente si era solo su estilo coqueto, pero algo en el lo empujaba hacia Neighthan.</p><p>-Entonces crees que soy un galán. No creí que fuese tu tipo.</p><p>-Y en parte tienes razón, los cassanovas ruidosos no son muy mi estilo.</p><p>-Tal ves fuese más callado, tal vez si usase mis lentes de nerd.</p><p>Esto último sacó a Neighthan del momento, que no entendía si se estaba burlando de él y su historia con su hermano.</p><p>-¿Tus lentes?</p><p>-Si, hay muchas cosas que mi hermano y yo no compartimos pero al parecer no me salve de utilizar anteojos. Para que su crisis de intensidad no fuese tan grave empecé a usar contactos lo más rápido posible.</p><p>-Eso no parece muy justo para ti.</p><p>Holt se alzó de hombros y volvió a la flor que tenía que podar. Neighthan se sentó en el pasto junto a él, sabiendo que sus pantalones oscuros terminarían llenos de pasto y fertilizante. La flor que Holt tenía se veía decaída y Neighthan sospecho que se había ahogado. Esto no detenía al chico elemental, que hacía lo posible por mantenerla viva. El híbrido iba a intentar regresar el aire ligero a su interacción cuando noto que Holt no llevaba guantes, y que sus manos estaban llenas de rasguños, la sangre lila contrastando con el color de su piel y la tierra. Tomó sus manos, sorprendiendo al chico y las acercó al halo purpurino, que las baño y revirtió los daños.</p><p> </p><p>-Puede que compartan cosas, pero estoy seguro que tú tienes lo mejor. Para empezar, los ojos azules están sobrevalorados.</p><p>-Tienes razón, seguramente yo soy el más guapo de los dos, y el mejor dotado.</p><p>Neighthan rió y volteó los ojos, lo que causó que Holt insistiese, mostrándole sus músculos y parándose de manos para probar su punto. Sin prestar mucha atención, Holt si parecía ser el más alto y fornido de los dos, pero por muy poco. Neighthan no le dijo esto y le siguió el rollo, dándole cumplidos. Holt hizo un par de ovaciones después de su demostración de fuerza y luego vio a Neighthan, cómo examinándolo. Neighthan intentó desviar su atención pero Holt era insistente.</p><p> </p><p>-Dame tus manos -dijo Holt mientras extendía las suyas.</p><p>-¿Mis manos?</p><p>-Anda, solo quiero sentirlas.</p><p>Neighthan accedió y dejó que Holt las examinase, llevándose ambas a la mejilla izquierda. En efecto, tenían temperaturas diferentes. Después de esto, Holt comparó en la piel de las mejillas de Neighthan, con el mismo resultado.</p><p>-Supongo que tú también tienes tu propia dualidad.</p><p>-Si, supongo, aunque no es menos complicada, te lo aseguro.</p><p>-¿Que tan completo es?</p><p>-<em>¿Huh?</em></p><p>-La extensión de tejido zombie. Esta en <em>todo</em> tu cuerpo, supongo. Y sus propiedades deben variar más allá de la temperatura.</p><p>-Si, podrías decir que me divide a la mitad, excepto, ya sabes...</p><p>La mirada de confusión debió ser suficiente, por que Holt perdió el interés científico en la anatomía de Neighthan rápidamente. En su lugar, hablo de las fiestas de Halloween que se acercaban, lo que sonaba como un interés mucho más apropiado para el.</p><p>Neighthan le dio su cantaleta sobre cómo si el fuese a una fiesta resultaría en un escenario como de Destino Final y Holt no apelo mucho. Lo que sí hizo, fue invitarlo a una. Holt tenía invitaciones para una fiesta más privada, lejos de las fiestas glamorosas y sofocantes organizadas por Cleo DeNile y compañía.</p><p> </p><p>-Aun que fuese más pequeña, el alcohol y yo no vamos bien.</p><p>-Apuesto a que eres de los que se pone muy cariñoso.</p><p>Neighthan se levantó rápidamente, y al hacerlo su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y logró que trastabillase hacia atrás. Holt lo ayudó a recuperarse y lo sostuvo en lo que volvía sus sentido del equilibrio. Neighthan le lanzó una mirada diciendo “<em>¿ves?”</em> y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa, huyendo de Holt y del tema.</p><p>-No debe ser tan malo, y si lo es yo podría cuidarte durante la fiesta.</p><p>-No me gustaría interrumpir las miles de citas que tendrás en ella, y no creo que ser niñero sea lo tuyo.</p><p>Holt le abrió la puerta hacia la cocina mientras seguía insistiendo, diciendo que le encantaría ir con el y pasarla bien en la fiesta. Esto se detuvo cuando ambos vieron al señor Jekyll, sentado en uno de los bancos para la barra de la cocina. El aire en la casa, ahora helado, contribuía a la impresión que daba aquel hombre.</p><p>Después de ver a Holt de pies a cabeza, con especial desagrado hacia la media falda, saludo a Neighthan cortésmente, pero sin la emoción o calidez como Jessica Jekyll. Le preguntó a Neighthan la razón por la que los visitaba, y mientras el chico respondió tímido, observó con atención al señor Jekyll, intentando descifrarlo. Su ropa, mayormente prendas oscuras, estaba tan pulcra como el mismo: ojos azules eléctricos enmarcados por cejas perfectamente diseñadas y con ojeras apenas perceptibles, su cara totalmente afeitada y de tez clara. Su cabello, oscuro como el de su hijo, estaba peinado hacia la derecha en un corte que usualmente se vería aburrido, pero en el solo aumentaba su aire inalcanzable. Tanto el como su esposa apenas tenían líneas de edad y ambos estaban en perfecta forma.</p><p>El señor Jekyll mostró especial interés en el tema de la presentación, platicándole sobre sus propios estudios en el tema. Junto al híbrido, el sonido del castañeo de los dientes de Holt se volvía más y más sonoro y Neighthan no sabía que hacer. Con un suspiro, el señor Jekyll mando a su hijo a cambiarse, quejándose de que estaba llenando la casa de lodo. Jessica Jekyll entró poco después, con una taza de té oscuro para su esposo, el vaso con más hielo que bebida. Le ofreció más té a Neighthan, quien aceptó, saludo de nuevo al señor Jekyll y se dirigió al recibidor por su mochila y teléfono. Para evitar el pesado aire de la cocina, mando mensajes a Holt, para saber si aún era el. La respuesta bajo de las escaleras poco después, siendo la viva imagen de su padre. Jackson saludo a Neighthan para después ir a la cocina y saludar a su padre y a su madre, el aire de la habitación cambiando totalmente. Neighthan incluso pensó que el calefactor había cambiado.</p><p>Emocionado por su proyecto, Jackson le contó a su padre acerca de cómo iba en la pasantía y en la escuela. Se notaba que su padre estaba totalmente orgulloso de él, pero antes de que pudiese felicitarlo más, fue interrumpido por su esposa. Jessica Jekyll despidió a Jackson y de manera más seria que antes, observó que Neighthan lo estaba esperando.</p><p>Con una seña, el chico híbrido siguió a Jackson, que saliendo de la cocina, cruzó una pequeña sala de estar a desnivel, para después tomar un pasillo y finalmente, subir por las escaleras. Su cuarto estaba al final del pasillo a la izquierda, Neighthan asumió que la puerta contigua era la habitación de Holt. La habitación no era lo que imaginaba, pero usualmente nada lo es. El espacio era bastante grande, pero gracias a las luces de colores y que había tanto en el piso y sobre los muebles que se sentía claustrofóbico. Una de las tantas cosas que llamó su atención fue una vitrina llena de trofeos y certificados. Sobre ella había una canasta con ropa doblada, múltiples libros y una que otra figura de acción.</p><p>Con otro ademán Jackson le pidió su mochila y su sweater, que dejó en la parte libre de una mesa. Neighthan se acercó al escritorio y tomó la silla, solo para darse cuenta que no le era compatible. Se recargó entonces en el escritorio en si y por fin hablo, preguntando por cómo iban a empezar. Jackson sacó la silla y encendió la computadora en el escritorio.</p><p> </p><p>-El profesor Sane es bastante riguroso con sus parámetro pero ya lo descifre, o algo así.</p><p>-¿Te refieres a todos los puntos que te regala?</p><p>Jackson suspiro, tan incomodo como Neighthan. El híbrido pensó que si bien los dos hermanos eran muy atractivos, el normie carecía de todo encanto.</p><p>-¿Vas a mantener esto todo el tiempo? ¿O podemos llevarla más tranquila?</p><p>Esta vez Neighthan suspiro.</p><p>Lo que siguió fue casi una hora de los dos en modo defensivo total. Ambos con comentarios ácidos y nulo avance en el proyecto. Jackson intentó un par de veces romper el hielo, acercarse a Neighthan, pero no había mucho progreso. Cada par de minutos, Neighthan mandaba un texto o audio a Holt, esperando que cuando hiciese el intercambio, los checase. Jackson noto esto pero no dijo más. En una de las tantas vueltas que Neighthan le dió a la habitación, cansado de estar de pie pero incapaz de utilizar las sillas, decidió que lo mejor era hacer tregua.</p><p> </p><p>-Es evidente que tu ganas todo lo que te propones, eres un niño estrella.</p><p>-Hmm</p><p>-No pretendas estar sorprendido, debes oírlo todo el tiempo. Quería preguntarte, ¿Holt tiene algún trofeo?</p><p>Jackson, quien se había volcado en hacer investigación en la computadora se volteó hacía Neighthan. Curiosos acerca de la relación entre el otro y el híbrido.</p><p>-Si, tiene bastantes. Cuando éramos niños practicábamos múltiples deportes y participábamos en cursos y así.</p><p>-Supongo tú tienes todos los de nerd inteligente.</p><p>Jackson le sonrió y se levantó, Neighthan lo siguió con la mirada hacia la pared que daba con el cuarto de Holt, en ella, había una puerta. Jackson paso a la otra habitación y volvió con un trofeo en mano.</p><p>-Holt tiene muchos trofeos de nerd, solo que a él no le hicieron una vitrina para presumirlos. Además, cuando tu historial es el de niño problema, no siempre se creen tus méritos.</p><p>Neighthan se asomó a donde Jackson para ver el resto de los trofeos y mandarle audios tanto a Holt como a Avea sobre su descubrimiento. Mientras tanto, Jackson se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que debía verse junto a Neighthan.</p><p>Cuando el híbrido regresó, parte de su necesidad por regresarle agresivamente al normie todos sus intentos de coqueteo o amabilidad desapareció. No se sentía precisamente mejor, solo se sentía diferente. Tal vez al ver el cuarto del normie se recordó que no era tan solo el villano en sus recuerdos sino una persona.</p><p> </p><p>-A todo esto, no vas a pincharme o a cortarme un pedazo de piel, ¿verdad? -su tono era más sarcástico que ácido, incitando a que Jackson le contestara.</p><p>-Estoy seguro que eso nos ganaría puntos con el profesor Sane.</p><p>-Eso no responde mi pregunta.</p><p>-¿Quieres que te pinche o te corte un pedazo? No se me ocurría que fueras de ese tipo...</p><p>Neighthan no contesto.</p><p>-Seguro, sería muy interesante observar el tejido en cuestión y poder ver sus propiedades, estoy seguro que varían más allá del cambio de la temperatura. Y su extensión, es toda tu mitad izquierda, ¿cierto?</p><p>-Entiendo, si quieres cortarme un pedazo, o ponerme bajo un microscopio.</p><p>Jackson se alzó de hombros y Neighthan se acercó a él para después extender los brazos. Aún sentía en el fondo del estomago el desagrado hacia este chico, pero una parte de él quería dejar de pasarla mal, tal vez darle una oportunidad.</p><p>-Anda, date gusto, científico loco.</p><p>Al decir esto se acerco a él un poco más, sintiendo algo así como poder al imaginar su reacción; asustado, confundido y más que nada, incómodo. Entendía mejor a Holt, quien adoraba hacerle eso. Algo en el quería llevarse bien con el chico, darle una segunda oportunidad, y para eso, tenía que dar el primer paso; un gran paso. Para su sorpresa, Jackson parecía ser tan bueno manejando esas situaciones como su contraparte. El normie no se inmuto, y de hecho, se acerco un poco más a él. Tomó las manos del chico y las observó, sosteniéndolas suavemente, como si temiese lastimarlo. Neighthan se sorprendió, pero no se quería dejar vencido. Era una lucha de poder.</p><p>Jackson empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre su piel, si tenía frio, si le dolía. Suavemente, empezó a tocar y manipular la piel del ante brazo del chico. El interés desconcertaba al hibrido, pues poco a poco había reemplazado el sarcasmo e insolencia. Jackson realmente estaba intrigado y con cada pregunta y comentario, dejaba ver lo mucho que sabía del tema y que le interesaba. Jackson se había vuelto alguien diferente, afable y genuino. La fama de nerd y geek ahora tenían sentido. Había algo, cálido en el chico, algo que Neighthan nunca había notado antes. Por primera vez, se sintió realmente desarmado por su encanto.</p><p>No, no era la primera vez. No si contaba el tiempo antes, todos esos años atrás, cuando no había dos de él. Cuando solo había el chico agradable y genuino, como lo había ahora. Claro que, como tantos años antes, Jackson no se daba cuenta de su encanto estando así. Lo que logró romper al híbrido fue sencillo en realidad, un par de halagos que probablemente Jackson ni siquiera pensó. Estando tan cerca de el, sintiendo que en realidad lo conocía. Neighthan no pudo mantenerlo y le arrebató las manos, alejándose después del chico y de sus memorias. Sentía las mariposas en el fondo de su estomago y el rubor en sus mejillas, pero también desconcierto y culpa. El normie también pareció salir de su trance, y así como Neighthan, se dió cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado.</p><p>Neighthan esperaba oír un comentario sarcástico, una burla, esperaba confirmar lo que sabía del normie. Este esperaba de sí mismo algo similar, pero se sorprendió dando un gran paso. Tal vez, algo dentro de el, así como Neighthan, estaba cansado de que hubiesen dos Jacksons.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero les guste:)<br/>Desde que empecé a planear la historia y a delimitarla, se me ocurrió este escenario como un punto importante y llevo un montón esperando llegar a el para escribirlo. Me gusto mucho y creo que logré incluir todas las ideas que quería.<br/>No duden en dejar comentarios, opiniones y críticas.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hewwo<br/>Básicamente este es un fic que salió de un boceto tonto que hice en el trabajo y de ahí le seguí y seguí. No se muy bien a donde vaya a dar, pues solo tengo un esqueleto relativamente suelto de lo que quiero que suceda, las personalidades de los personajes, las parejas y uno que otro headcanon o "inside joke" con mi novia.<br/>Hay una que otra cosa segura, como lo es que tal vez tarde un poco en subir capítulos (ya que estoy algo ocupado con el trabajo y cosas en casa), que este es un espacio LGBT friendly (y en general, no voy a andar aguantando "criticas" que solo sean quejas intolerantes), y que el chiste de esto es que se disfrute.<br/>Espero les guste la dirección que tomen las cosas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>